


Somnium of Preteritus, Living in the Present

by MichiMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Community: deancasbigbang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMe/pseuds/MichiMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens called Celestials have come to earth, not to rule but to live mostly peacefully among humans.  Castiel is one such Celestial with a twist, he just happens to be the richest person in the world.  Dean Winchester is a young man from Kansas, living on his own for the first time now that he’s in college.  He is a dancer at an exclusive club where he crosses paths with Castiel.  Little does Dean know that Castiel knows they share a past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Somnum Exterreri Solebat

He covered his ears with his hands to block out the sounds of the screaming, the wailing, the smell of sulfur, and the heat of the flames. None of that mattered right now. His heart shattered into a million tiny shivers after the bald man in the dark suit informed him that his lover left him behind. His lover, the only other he allowed to know the tortures he endured in this world, had been granted his freedom the night before, and left him behind in this hellish world. He wondered what he had done to anger the warrior he loved so much that he would leave him without words. His soul ached at the fact that he foolishly believed for all those years that the man truly loved him enough that when the time for freedom came, he wouldn’t be left behind in his hell. He believed that would leave together. How did this happen? Was he so insignificant to the man that once the gladiator had freedom he could easily be replaced? 

The door opened to reveal a thin man with eyes wearing a dangerous look. He shouted as the man approached, the twisted smirk on the other's face let no room for wondering. This new man wanted to beat him, torture him, try and break him. His warrior kept this evil away but now he was gone. He was left to battle this creature alone – one bright being against the Darkness. He needed to escape now that he was alone. He knew none of his kind could survive without another source of light.

"No!" He shouted as the man forced his shoulders to the earth with one open hand. “Let go of me!” He screamed trying to push himself up to get away. “Stop!” He screamed as the man moved his fingers forward and a massive weight compressed his chest. He tried to shout for help but the weight made it impossible to breathe. This man was going to kill him. He was going to die like this, squished against the earth by a creature of Darkness. 

"NO!" He came awake so suddenly that his arms flailed about trying to fight off a man that wasn't there. He kicked out his left leg only to cry out in pain when it connected not with a body, but metal. The pain made him pause and look around revealing he was no longer in a stone cell but a run-down, probably should be condemned, apartment bedroom. He let out a heavy sigh before he kicked off the rest of the bed linens that twisted around his long, muscular legs. 

“Stupid nightmare!” He cursed as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Dean, you have to get a grip,” he told himself before the sound of Smoke on the Water filled the room. Dean looked around for the source of the noise only to have his eyes settle on the small, black mobile phone sitting on a student work desk before he got out of bed and walked over so he could answer the call.

“Hello?” His voice was slightly edgy thanks to the remnants of the damned nightmare. He wished it would go away since it woke him up every night since he first arrived here from Kansas. He never had nightmares like this before, not when he was home with his family. 

“Dean, where the hell are you?” The worried voice on the other end of the line shouted in his ear. 

“Cain is freaking out! Cole and Mark didn’t show up and right now I’m the only licensed dancer here!” In the background of the call, one deep, male voice shouted orders at people. 

It was easy for Dean, thanks in part of the background noise and the sound of the caller’s voice, to tell that situation was close to exploding over there. 

“Kevin, calm down,” Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he turn to glance at the green display on the digital clock that sat by his bed. “It’s a little after 5 now. I can be there before the club opens at 7.” 

“Do you need a ride?” Kevin whispered into the phone. “I can leave now and come get you.” 

“No I’m good,” Dean answered before he let out a yawn, “I’ll be there before 7.”

“Make it 6:30,” Kevin remarked as the sound of glass crashing in the background caused Dean to jump only to be followed by a dial tone. 

Dean shook his head before he turned on the overhead light. He didn’t have a lot of time to get ready so quickly gathered up his shower stuff then rushed off for a quick shower. He was dressed with a black gym bag on his shoulder and out the door at 5:45. 

“You’re not working today!” A tall, broad shouldered man with chin length salt and pepper hair, stood with his arms crossed under his chest. His clenched, lower jaw, the balled fist, the narrowed eyes combined with the totally pissed off and impatient look on his face let Dean know that the man’s next sentence would be loud and bossy. “Go home!” He shouted just as Dean stepped into the club at quarter til 7. 

“But Cain,” Dean knew his boss was in a very foul mood since it was close to the anniversary of his beloved wife’s death, “I’m the only licensed dancer here right now and we open in less than an hour.” He wouldn’t mind the bit of extra money he would make working today and if him being here helped Cain out of a difficult situation, he was glad to do it. 

Cain looked over at Dean, gave a heavy sigh then nodded. “Okay stay until the others show up,” he remarked glancing over at the club, “but the second they arrive go home. I will not have you jeopardize your studies for this place.” 

“Yes Cain,” Dean smiled before he hurried backstage to prepare for the show. He took his place in the usual spot midway down the row of mirrors. He glanced at a few of the personal photos tucked in between the mirror frame and smiled.

While this not might be the job he wanted for the rest of his life, the pictures showed just how much he liked being a dancer. 

“Water?” A young Asian man with dark, close-cropped hair dressed in long sleeved, gray button up and black sacks asked from the dressing room door while he held out a bottle of water. He stood against the frame with a relieved expression on his face. 

“Thanks, Kevin,” Dean accepted the water, cracked open the cap then took a sip, “so besides not having dancers and the date, why is Cain acting like someone spit in his brandy?” 

Kevin glanced over his shoulder to make sure the big boss was out of earshot. “I think it has something to do with the fact that Alastair hasn’t been listening to him or the bouncers about not trying to buy the dancers.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide and all the color drained from his cheeks turning them gray. 

“Alastair has shown up again?” The man in question made his skin crawl, his stomach churn and made him want to run screaming in the other direction. That man would not stop trying to get Dean to come dance at his seedy club. He wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, no matter how many times Dean told that he wasn’t for sale. That man scared him more than anything else in the world including disappointing his family. 

“Don’t worry,” Kevin placed a brotherly hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Victor and Michael are here and Cain already told them not to let him in,” he smiled reassuringly at the younger man happy to see his natural color return, “and you know that Victor still hasn’t forgotten the time that he tried to pull you off the stage. He wants nothing more than to wrap his hand around that short little man’s neck and strangle the life out of him,” both men smiled in mutual understanding. 

“I would rather Victor just toss him off a cliff,” Dean remarked his Kansas accent peeking through the words. He realized immediately after he started working here that the country twang in his accent made some of the patrons think he was a bit of slut. He had to be rescued twice from unwanted advances by Victor, Cain, and Michael after patrons grabbed him and tried to kiss him. He made sure to sound local after the incidents, and that seemed to work.

“If I could find a cliff,” a very muscular black man with short hair interpreted, “I would toss him over,” he gave Dean a strange look. “Aren’t you supposed to be off this week? This is your midterm week, right?” 

Dean gave a nervous half smile before he answered. “I don’t have a midterm tomorrow?” He shrugged innocently hoping to stay out of trouble. 

“Dean!” Kevin went wide-eyed. “You should have told me you had midterms! I would have called someone else!” 

“No, no!” Dean held up his hands trying to calm the situation. “It’s fine. I promise. The exam isn’t until 1 anyway and I’m not working tomorrow.” 

“You have a midterm!” Kevin sounded more like a concerned little brother than just a coworker. “If Cain finds out, he’ll skin us both alive.” 

Dean shook his head. “Then he just won’t find out will he?” He shot both older men a look. “I promise you both that I can work tonight and still be ready for my exam tomorrow. Just don’t say anything to Cain. I’m probably going home well before we close anyway. I’m just here until someone else comes in. Don’t tell Cain anything.” 

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest then gave the bouncer a ‘we are so going to get it’ look. “If Victor doesn’t say anything, I’ll keep my mouth shut until midnight. If you’re not gone by then, I’m turning us all in,” he bargained. 

Victor just shook his head. “If this blows up in my face, Dean, I swear, I’ll beam you myself.” 

Dean smiled brightly before he threw his arms around both men. “Thank you both!” He exclaimed happily. “I promise I’ll be out of here before midnight!”

Kevin patted the dancer’s back while he gave Victor another ‘this is so not going to work’ glance before he pulled out of the young man’s arms. He mentioned something about getting back to the bar to get ready for opening before he walked off leaving the bouncer alone with Dean.

“Are you absolutely sure you will leave before midnight?” Victor questioned with a worried expression. “None of me having to pull you offstage and drag you back here to get you to change and go home? No losing track of time and making me pick you up and toss you over my shoulder to get you to leave?” 

Dean groaned at the questions. When he started here a few months ago, it was apparent that the others thought of themselves as brothers and not just simply coworkers. All the older men treated Dean like a younger sibling because of his youth and sometimes all the worry got under his skin. He did appreciate the way they looked after him especially when customers got drunk or they tried to paw at him but at times like this, he wished that he was just a bit older or the guys cared just a little bit less. 

“I promise to leave before midnight,” he crossed his finger over his chest where his heart was, “cross my heart.”

“Don’t make Cain make you leave either,” Victor warned before he patted Dean’s lean shoulder, “he’s in one of his moods.” 

“I’ll be out of here before midnight,” Dean promised again before he turned to move to his changing place, “and no one will have to make me leave.” 

Victor shook his head but didn’t say anything else. Just like Kevin and Dean, he needed to be in place before the club opened for business. 

“Castiel’s here!” A tall man, with short blonde hair, a blue feather boa around his shoulder and dressed in a yellow speedo, yelled as he rushed into the dressing room with a wide smile on his face about an hour and a half later. 

Dean blushed while he covered his face with his hands. He always got teased when Castiel came into the club thanks in part to his inability to converse with that very attractive, affluent, powerful alien. No matter what he tried he just rambled off stupid, trivial facts about some random, unimportant topic. 

“Does he know I’m here?” Dean asked trying to think of a quick escape route. He liked dancing for Castiel onstage and in private but he didn’t like how being around Castiel made him want to giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

Nick shook his head. “He didn’t ask for you if that’s what you’re asking. He wanted to talk to Cain about something. I just escorted him to the office,” the bartender explained before he leaned his head back to see down the hallway. “I thought you liked it when Castiel came round.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “I do. He’s a very nice man but I feel so weird around him.”

“Weird?” Nick stepped into the dressing room his concern for the younger man easily read on his face and heard in his voice. “Like something bad will happen weird?” He touched Dean’s right shoulder hoping he could get a better understanding of the situation. 

“NO!” Dean exclaimed with more force and much louder than he intended. He folded his hands together over his face, composed himself then lowered his hands before he explained. “My stomach gets all flip floppy and I say the dumbest, most chaotic things when he’s around.” He looked up at Nick with nervous eyes while chewed the inside of his bottom lip making his new labret piercing wiggle. The dancer decided to get the piercing after overhearing a conversation between the Castiel and Cain after the club closed one night. Castiel admitted that the piercings seemed to always draw his eyes and Dean decided he wanted to draw Castiel’s eyes. 

Nick smirked knowing exactly what Dean explained. If a flip floppy stomach and a scattered brain was that bothered Dean there nothing was really wrong. Nick realized Dean had a crush on the older man. “Sounds to me like you like him,” he stated simply with a wide grin. Add that to the fact that Dean didn’t have that piercing last week and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that the dancer was attracted to Castiel. 

Dean nearly fell out of his chair at that. How did Nick guess so easily? “How did you-? What makes you think-?” Oh who was he kidding? He liked Castiel a lot because the older man took to him when he first arrived. Dean was the new, unknown dancer to a well established, very elite, incredibly private, membership only dance club. On his third night on the job, he was about to give up and quit because he realized it was impossible to make money without some kind of rapport with the clients when Castiel asked him to dance for him. That night, thanks to Castiel’s generosity, Dean went home with enough money in his pocket to cover his expenses for a week along with the beginnings of a huge crush. “I am that obvious?” 

“Only to those of us that have been there,” Nick remarked a bit wistfully as he turned the simple plain silver ring he wore on his left pinkie finger. 

Dean noticed the action and decided not to press Nick for any more information now. “Aren’t you needed on the stage?” 

“Fuck!” Nick swore before he rushed out the dressing room a blur of blue feathers following behind him. 

“So Castiel is here?” Kevin wanted to get more out of Dean.

Dean didn’t take the bait and instead glanced at Kevin’s watch. “Who’s watching the bar?” 

“Oh shit!” Kevin snapped out of his mood and quickly raced back to the bar. Thankfully, the club was pretty much dead because it was the middle of the week. He let out a relieved sigh before he mixed up a gin and tonic for Cain and vodka on the rocks for Castiel. He placed both drinks on one of the many trays, squared his shoulders then made his way to the office. He knocked lightly on closed door and waited for a response.

“Enter,” he heard Cain say then he opened the door and walked inside. He handed both men their drinks then left realizing from the looks on the two men’s faces some major business was being discussed. 

Cain shook his head then walked out from behind his desk to close the slightly ajar door. “I still don’t understand why Kevin is so afraid of you,” he remarked to the other man, “you’ve been coming here for years and that guy still looks at you like you’re going to kill him.” 

Castiel, a man with muscular shoulders, a hard lined jaw, bright blue eyes and tanned skin from time spent in the sun, just shrugged. “Maybe it’s because I’m bigger than him and the first time we met he spilt a tray of drinks on me?” 

Cain made a ‘that could be it’ gesture with his finger before he sat back down behind his desk. “Collette was not happy about that,” he admitted with a grin, “she thought you would tear the place apart.” 

“Why does everyone think I’m some kind of gladiator that goes about beating men for foolish reasons?” He made sure that his deep smoke and whiskey voice made the gruff grumble sound just a bit teasing, and not so serious. “Just because I’m a Celestial doesn’t mean I’m going to smite every person I met.” Castiel rolled his eyes in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his shoulders. 

“Considering all we heard about was the wars the Celestials won and how brutal and deadly your fighting skills are, are you really surprised?” Cain asked as he sat back in his chair. “Humans weren’t ready for aliens. Plus it didn’t help that the first wave of your kind were the smiting Celestial type. I’m surprised how quickly you have overcome the prejudices.” Cain took a sip of his drink before he addressed the other man. “What is it you wanted to discuss with me?” 

Castiel rubbed the back of his left hand with his right. “I would like to make a deal with you,” he explained, “I am hosting an event which requires a certain amount of discretion for men with a specific common interest. I would like one of your dancers to provide the entertainment during the party.” 

Cain thought over the idea for a moment before he decided he would like a bit more information before making a decision. “What kind of event? I understand that you guard your privacy but I must know if any harm would come to my performers?”

Castiel gave an understanding nod. He knew that Cain would ask questions but nothing would be too intrusive. The club owner had a responsibility to the place and all its workers so he didn’t mind answering. However, both men knew that Castiel would not divulge any personal information. 

“While I can’t give you many specific details about the event, I can tell you it will be held in my home two Saturdays from now and that no illegal activities or illegal substances will be on the premise. No harm will come to your dancer I assure you and I will compensate both the club and the dancer for the time they are out of the club. I can send over the security details if you wish but not the guest list.”

Cain sat back in his chair mulling over the offer. He had known Castiel for a very long time and if Castiel held an event in his home then there was little reason to worry. Security would tight, the guests would be people that Castiel trusted, and nothing would happen without Castiel knowing. 

“Do you have a specific dancer in mind?” 

Castiel knew which dancer he wanted but he at least wanted to appear to be thinking about. “Dean, if possible. He’s young, charming and an incredible dancer. My guests will be very entertained.”

“Your guests will keep their hands to themselves?” Cain wanted to make sure that no harm would come to the young man. While the most of the other workers thought of Dean as a younger brother, Cain saw Dean as a younger version of himself.

Castiel’s eyes darkened with malice as his bottom jaw tightened. “If they don’t,” his voice was low and threatening, “I’ll remove the offending appendage myself.” Just the idea of someone touching Dean made Castiel want to break bones. 

Cain stood up, walked around to Castiel’s side of the desk and sat down in the chair next to him. “You know the no touching applies to you as well,” his voice was calm, somewhat friendly yet very businesslike, “and Dean still has to agree.”

Castiel nodded the sudden darkness gone from his face. “I know. I don’t want him to think he was strong armed into this. If he doesn’t want to do it, I’m sure I can find another. He was my first choice,” he paused thinking about what to say next, “I am well aware that I am not allowed to touch. I did sign the member agreement stating that very fact and I understand that your club rules extend to any event where one of your dancers performs.”

Cain nodded before he stood. “Good just wanted to make sure you remembered all the rules. You’ve been coming here since this place was a hole in the wall bar and kept coming here through every change. I still remember the first day you walked into this place and saw Collette at the bar. She was so terrified by your kind that she kept dropping your drink glass.” He smiled fondly at the memory that didn’t seem like it was so long ago. Had it really been that long since he started this place? 

“If she had asked, I would have sat back,” Castiel smiled at the memory of Collette, “she was such a sweet, little lady. I can’t believe she’s been gone five years now.” 

Cain glanced over the wall of framed photos of all the major events in the club’s history. All but three of the thirty something black and white prints had Castiel in them. “Castiel I trust you. And I know you will treat Dean with a great deal of respect.”

“You always say that,” Castiel admitted with a slight smile, “but it’s nice to hear you say it.” 

“I’ll be back,” Cain explained before he turned to leave, “I’ll ask Dean if he would like to participate.”

“Dean’s here?” Castiel asked his throat suddenly very dry and palms very clammy. He came today because he knew that Dean didn’t work weekdays so he could ask Cain about the party without his mind drifting to thoughts of Dean’s lithe body gyrating on stage while they negotiated. What was he doing here during the week? “I thought he was off during the week.” 

Cain shook his head at the other’s nervousness never completely understanding how men like Castiel could be so nervous around Dean. “He was called in at the last minute when two men decided not to show.” He walked out of the office with that and made his way to the dressing room. 

“Dean?” Cain called out the young man who was toweling himself off after a routine. “Mind slipping on a shirt and shorts and coming with me to the office?” 

Dean shook his head quickly and tried to figure out if Cain finally remembered this was his midterm week. He hoped the man hadn’t and that he wasn’t about to fire the dancer. Dean grabbed the simple black t shirt and track pants he wore in, pulled them on quickly and followed Cain into his office. 

“I believe you know, Castiel,” Cain addressed Dean while the other man stood and extended his hand. 

Dean stood frozen in place for a few seconds looking at the man in front of him. He just knew he was in some serious trouble if he was talking with Cain in his office while Castiel was there. 

“I swear I didn’t mean to elbow you in the chest last time!” He exclaimed incredibly nervous. “I lost my balance when I shifted in your lap! I won’t do it again!” Dean kept looking for one man to the other for some reassurance that he wouldn’t be fired. 

Castiel clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. It would be very bad of him to laugh at Dean in front of Cain when he was trying to make a deal. 

“You elbowed him in the chest?” Cain hadn’t heard about this. “When did you elbow him in the chest? Why did you elbow him in the chest?”

“Last weekend,” Castiel answered clearing his throat trying his hardest to keep the chuckles out of it, “it was nothing. Dean was giving me a lap dance and slipped. No damage done.” 

Cain figured Castiel’s description of events covered the incident enough and got back to the business at hand. “Dean, how would you feel about performing at a private party host by Castiel? The event will be held in his home and he would like you to dance for his guests.” 

“It’s on the fifteenth, two Saturdays from now,” Castiel added as he sat down in the chair, “if you are available, you would be compensated for the time you are away from the club.” 

“Yes, no-I,” he stuttered trying to process just what the two men were saying. Wait, they weren’t discussing him nailing Cass in the chest? That was great! They were talking about a party! 

He thought about midterms and the fact they would be over by then. He nodded his head. “I’m available,” he finally got the words out of his mouth. “Two Saturdays from now for a private event at your home?” He repeated what little information made it to his brain. Why did his brain turn to mush when he looked at Cass? Yes, the man was a powerful, sexy Celestial but Dean wasn’t some goo-goo-gaga, heart all a flutter kind of guy so he didn’t get why his brain just stopped functioning. 

Castiel nodded with a cheshire cat smile on his face. “Two Saturdays from now. If you would like, I can send a car to pick you up.” 

“No!” Dean explained not wanting Castiel to realize that he lived in a crappy little apartment. He had to think of something else to say since his emphatic rejection made both men suddenly give him confused looks. “I don’t want to trouble you. I can take the bus or train.” 

Castiel shook his head. “It’s no trouble at all plus there isn’t a bus or train stop for miles where I live. If you’re concerned about me knowing your home address, I could have the car sent here. That way, I won’t have access to your personal information.” 

Dean thought about it for a moment then figuring since Castiel already knew where he worked having the car met him here at the club would be acceptable. “I would like to be picked up here,” he gave a weak, nervous smile. 

“No problem,” Castiel stated before he turned to Cain. “Do you need any more information right now?” 

“No,” Cain shook his head, “I’ll leave the details to be worked out between the two of you.”  
Castiel’s attention went right back to Dean. “Could I buy you a drink to toast the completion of this deal?” 

Dean, unable to form a verbal answer since his brain shut down, just nodded. He wasn’t sure if he just made the biggest fool out of himself or if he just was that stupid when it came to holding conversation with that man. Why could he dance for money in dental floss on stage in front of who knows how many men but when it came down to one on one, he always managed to say the most unintelligent things? Thankfully, his legs still functioned properly as he walked out of the office with Castiel at his right side. 

“Dean are you all right?” Castiel asked noting the young man’s nervous trembling in his fingers. He hoped that his presence wasn’t the reason for Dean’s troubles. 

Dean glanced down at his fingers then looked at Castiel’s face. He nodded. “I haven’t performed at a private event before,” he explained hoping the lie was believable, “I’m worried about the wardrobe, the music, the lighting. I want to give a good performance,” he gave a faint, anxious smile. 

“We could discuss those details now if you would like,” Castiel offered realizing the dancer seemed very unnerved, “or any time before the performance that would be convenient for you.”  
Dean shook his head trying to clear then align his scattered thoughts. When he finally got a handle on his train of thought, he answered. 

“Would it be okay if we went over the details this weekend? I’m free Saturday afternoon until 6.” 

“Of course,” Castiel gave a satisfied grin seeing that the news settled Dean’s mind a bit, “pick the time and place and I’ll make sure my schedule is free.” 

“Dean!” Victor exclaimed when he saw the young man emerge from the hallway. “I thought you said you would leave before midnight!” 

Dean glanced up at the clock on the wall. “SHIT!” He cursed before he turned to Castiel. “I have to go now! Meet me at the diner down the street at 2 this Saturday!” He instructed the older man before he rushed backstage. He reemerged a few minutes later with his duffel bag. 

“Saturday at the diner at 2!” He repeated to Castiel before he dashed out of the club to catch the bus. 

“What was that about?” Castiel asked the blonde man after he glanced at his watch. “It’s only 11:15.”

Victor nodded then pointed to the bar. “Nick turned the clocks ahead an hour to make sure Dean got home in time to sleep before his midterm.” The bouncer trusted Castiel with the information because the two had been friends for several years now. In fact, Castiel was the reason Victor had this job thanks to the good word, Castiel put in with Cain. 

“So how are your wife and son?” Castiel asked the bouncer as they walked to the door. 

“Doing well,” Victor smiled then pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. “Want to see the christening picture?” He opened the black leather, trifold then showed a picture of Victor and a dark haired, small woman holding a chubby, crying toddler over a baptismal fount. 

“How wonderful,” Castiel was happy for the younger man now that his family was together again, “I can only imagine how it felt to be apart from them for so long.” 

“I’m just grateful I’m out of the military now,” Victor agreed before closing the wallet and slipping it back into his pocket, “I can finally stay close to home.”

“That’s what important,” Castiel agreed before he stepped out the door and made his way to his car. He pushed the unlock button on the keyless entry remote before he opened the door and got inside. “Saturday at 2 in the diner,” he repeated the meeting information to himself before he closed the door, pulled his seatbelt on then stuck the key in the ignition. Castiel turned the key, the car sprang to life and soon he was on his way home. 

He smiled happily believing that he finally, after years of searching and heartbreaking disappointments, found the lover he was violently parted from over two millennia ago in Dean. Dean was the exact physical copy of Decaion and after tonight he was sure there was mental reprints as well. There was no doubt in Castiel’s mind that Decaion had finally been reborn in Dean.


	2. Midterms

Dean was having sex, no the feeling in his chest was much different, he was making love to the man he cherished. This wasn’t just primal coupling but a desire to be close to this man. He gasped, his back arched as the man moved in and out of him. Strong, large hands roamed along the sides of his body making him moan. “Please more,” he heard himself beg before the man pulled him upward and a pair of lips crashed over his stealing all other thoughts but those of love and pleasure. The coupling was passionate yet loving with his back to his lover’s broad chest. He wanted nothing more than to see the pleased face of his lover only to find it cast in shadows. 

Dean opened his eyes slowly with a soft moan thanks to the remnants of the dream. He propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his face with his hand. It was so real that he still felt those lips against his and those wide hands on his body. He wanted to know what kind of man would kiss him so passionately and made love to him so fiercely. Dean felt he knew the identity of the dream man for some reason but his mind couldn’t give his lover a face. Who was he and why did he have such a dream tonight? He wasn’t complaining though, he realized because this dream, unlike the reoccurring nightmare, left his mind settled, his heart filled with joy and his sleep a peaceful one. 

He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was a little after 4 a.m. and he had to get a few more hours of rest before his midterm. He laid his head on his pillow, snuggled up under the covers then closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, he was asleep again and making love to the mystery man.

Dean loved his university but there were times he really hated his professors. His Transport Phenomena in Biological Engineering had the pleasure at the moment. He did well in his courses but as he stared at this fifty page monster exam that counted for one third of his grade, Dean thought he just might die from exhaustion before he finished the test. He knew the material but how in the world would anyone be able to finish this in the allotted time? He stared down at the test for a moment, then looked around the room at his fellow students. They all seemed to be just as shocked or more than Dean. At least he wasn’t alone in this. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Dean opened his test booklet and began. 

“I’m dead. I’m so dead,” Charlie groaned as she plopped down beside Dean as he rested in one of the many loungers the school placed on campus. 

“You’re talking so you’re not dead,” Dean answered hoping to catch a little nap before he next exam. 

“I could be a zombie.” 

Dean leaned over, pressed his pointer and index fingers to Charlie’s wrist, then replied. “You have a pulse. Zombies don’t have pulses. You’re alive.” 

“Why you got to spoil the fun, Dean?” Charlie nudged her friend with her elbow as she looked through her backpack. “Maybe I was resurrected by some high level necromancer after my accounting midterm.”

Dean lifted his head and turned to her with a little smirk. “Nah, you don’t have that undead pallor, or the decaying smell. You’re still alive.” 

Charlie just tsked before she shrugged. “I guess I’m still alive. Did you finish your test? Heard it was some kind of torture.” 

“I finished but barely. I think Professor Visyak developed that test as some kind of psychological torture. I just hope I passed.”

“Of course, you passed. You study all the time, and you know the material better than anyone else in class.” She smiled then changed the subject. “So did you hear about the new Celestial students? Two hundred starting next semester.”

Dean shook his head because he already knew why Charlie was so excited. She loved meeting new people and Celestials were the newest to Earth. To have so many in their college would give her the perfect opportunity to interact with them. “Do you realize their handlers aren’t going to just drop them off at the dorms? I’m sure they will have assistants, guards, and every second of their lives here planned. And the school isn’t going to have Celestials rooming with humans. You’re not going to get close enough to them for a Lord of the Rings marathon.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes and let out a quick huff. “Dean, there’s enough events on campus that I don’t have to try and sneak into the dorms. We can pull them into our LARPing adventures. I’m sure they would love Moondoor.” 

“No, I’m not going to be your handmaiden again,” Dean teased. 

“But you were such a good handmaiden. Oh speaking of which, there’s an event next weekend. A queen needs her maids.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide for a second before he quickly settled. “I can’t. I have to work.” 

“Dean, come on,” Charlie pouted, “it won’t be the same without you.” 

“Work is work,” Dean answered nervously. 

“I still don’t know where you work,” Charlie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the man. “What kind of job do you have anyway? Are you some kind of spy, and haven’t told me?”

“Not a spy,” Dean answered before he glanced at his watch. “I’ll bring you to work one day I promise but I gotta go right now. I promised Sammy I would be online tonight so we can Skype.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Charlie added before she smiled. “Tell Sammy I say hi.” 

“I will. See ya later.” Dean got up, gave her a quick hug, then left for home excited to chat with his younger brother. 

“Do you think you passed your exams?” His fifteen-year-old brother asked over the video call later that day.

“I really hope so,” Dean answered making sure he kept the camera zoomed in close on his face and had very little of his apartment in the background. “I got my grades back already in the Process Design and the Dynamics classes. Waiting on the rest.” 

“Do you know when you’ll get the rest?” 

“I should know by the end of the week. How’s school?” 

“I’m doing okay but I’m bored a lot. Everyone’s worried about the stupid dances and dates and clothes,” Sam grumbled. 

“Sounds like nothing’s changed there,” Dean admitted with a slight smile. He missed his family so much sometimes that he thought about packing up and going home but he wasn’t a quitter. “What else is going on?” 

“We got a new basketball coach. Dad doesn’t like him much. Thinks Coach Roth has some secrets.” 

“What did mom say?” 

“She thinks he’s being over suspicious because of what happened with Coach B.” 

“What happened to Coach B?” 

“She got fired.” 

“What for?” 

“Rumor is after she got married in Massachusetts, one of that parents flipped out and said she was a bad influence. Got the whole PTA stirred up and they went to the school board.” 

Dean and Sam chatted for over an hour until Mary called Sam down for dinner. The brothers said their goodbyes, ended the call with the promise of talking again soon, then went about their nights. Dean studied a few hours before he called it a night and went to sleep ready for the weekend. 

While Dean slept in his bed, Castiel stood at his office window thinking back on the events that brought him to this moment . His thoughts turned to his arrival on earth on that first ship, and the terror his people held when their first attempts at adaptation. He lost many brothers and sisters in those dark days, and when it was Castiel’s turn, he feared his attempt in failure and destruction. He looked at his reflection in the frosted glass and smiled. James ‘Jimmy’ Novak was the reason his people had a place in this world. 

James Novak was a good family man dying from an unknown brain disease. No doctor could stop the progression of the disease, and Jimmy wanted to take care of his family. When Castiel approached him through the dying man’s dream, Jimmy agreed that Castiel could have his body after death as long as the Celestial promised to take care of his family. When the human woke the next day, he told his doctors and his family his wishes. And when Jimmy’s heart stopped in the early afternoon that day, Castiel descended into the empty vessel. That was the moment the Celestials realized that only a recently deceased body could house their energy. With the opening of Castiel’s now human eyes, his people had their new dawn. 

With those same eyes. Castiel looked down at the city lights below. He never thought much about the view when he first bought this building and made it the home office for his company. Investors and venture capitalist told him that he needed to be in business hub, New York, Silicon Valley, Austin, but Castiel picked this place instead. He was very grateful for that decision when he walked into the club for the first time and saw Dean on stage.


	3. Conversations

Dean walked into the empty club Friday afternoon and saw a tall, broad man dressed in white shirt, suspenders, black pants, and an old style fisherman's cap at the bar with a clipboard and a pencil in his hands. 

“Hey, Benny. Where’s Kevin?” Dean waved to the weekend bartender as he sat down. 

Weekends were so busy that Cain scheduled a minimum of three bartenders. Benny and Kevin were the weekend regulars but Dean wasn’t sure who the third would be. 

Kevin walked out of the kitchen with a full rack of clean glasses straight from the washing machine. He smiled when he saw Dean before he slid the glasses into their space underneath the bar. 

“You look excited,” Benny stated from behind the bar while Kevin checked the lines on the taps. 

Dean seemed to beam with happiness from the wide, bright, smile, the relaxed, easy, steps and his joy in his eyes and the bartender wanted to know just what brought about this change. 

“I passed my midterms!” Dean cheered before he hopped up onto a bar stool at the end of the bar. “Could I have a bottle of water?” 

Benny gave Dean a ‘you don’t have to ask’ glance before he handed the dancer a bottle that he pulled from under the bar. 

“So besides passing the exams, why are you so happy?” The bartender knew the young man long enough to know that something besides just passing exams contributed to his elated state. 

“I had three good night’s sleep for the first time since I left home,” Dean admitted sheepishly before he cracked off the top of the bottle. He told Benny once about the nightmare after he fell asleep while studying at the club. 

“That’s a reason to celebrate!” Benny agreed with a wide, genuine smile. “I guess you’re finally settling in here. This is a long way from home.” 

“Not as far as some,” Dean shrugged as he took a sip of his water. He thought about the Celestials Charlie mentioned. They were from another planet and while he was several hundred miles away from his family, at least he could contact them. The Celestials didn’t have that opportunity and who knows what they left behind. Thinking about the Celestials brought his thoughts to Castiel and the party. Was Dean really up to this? Could he really impress Castiel’s guest with their wealth and influence? 

Dean nodded before he set the bottle on the bar. “Benny, could I ask you something?” He grew serious as he let out long breath while he glanced down at the counter top. 

Benny nodded back while he wiped down the counter top. “Sure, what’s up?” 

“When you danced here, did anyone ever request that you perform for a private party?” Dean chewed the inside of his mouth. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth hoping the older, former dancer had some experience in the area. 

“You mean like a bachelorette party?” Benny nodded. “I did a couple every month when I danced. They’re fun but you have to be smart. Stay with the crowd and never give out any personal information. Don’t take checks either. Play it safe and you can make a killing.” 

“Did you ever dance for men privately?” 

“No I just did that here. Why do you ask?” 

Dean took another long sip of his water before he sighed heavily and explained. “Castiel asked me to perform at a private gathering next Saturday. We’re meeting tomorrow to go over the details but I’m not sure if I can do it.”

The bartender stopped what he was doing and shook his head. “Does Cain know about this? If Castiel approached you outside of the club….” 

“No!” Dean exclaimed trying to figure out how to explain it to Benny “Cain knows about it. Castiel asked him about it before he asked me. That’s why Castiel was at the club the other day.”

“You agreed to perform?” Benny was trying to figure out what exactly the problem was here. If Cain thought Dean performing was a good idea, then he knew the performance was a good idea. 

“Yes,” the dancer nodded.

“You don’t want to go now?” 

Dean just shook his head. “I want to go but I’m not sure what I’m doing. A part of me is saying this is a terrible idea because I’m young and inexperienced and I’ll put on a horrible show and embarrass Castiel, myself and the club.” 

Benny slapped both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. He couldn’t believe just how naïve Dean was when it came to his performances. Once he was sure he could talk without laughing in Dean’s face he stated. “Dean, I’ve watched you from this bar since you started. I watched how the men and women react to you. They love you. When you’re onstage, no one in the crowd can keep their eyes off you. You move with grace, passion and youthful excitement and the crowd knows you love to dance. Do you really think that a change in setting will change that?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean admitted shyly as he rolled the half empty water bottle between his hands, “I just don’t know.” 

Benny patted Dean’s right forearm. “Listen to me, you will be great. You will have Castiel and all his guests bowing at your feet.”

“You don’t think I’ll disappoint Castiel?” Dean wasn’t sure if he could control his nerves when the time came to dance at the party. 

Benny shook his head, gave a reassuring, friendly smile and answered. “The only way you could disappoint Castiel is to not show up. I think everyone in the club knows that man adores what you do.” 

“You think so?” Dean sounded a bit more at ease now. 

“Of course,” Benny leaned over the bar and explained, “if he didn’t like what you do on that stage, he wouldn’t drop the kind of money he does to see you dance. When you’re on stage, I don’t think he blinks. He doesn’t want to miss one motion.” 

“He does that?” Dean didn’t know that Castiel paid such attention to his dancing. Of course he knew that Castiel liked to watch him dance and that Castiel liked having a lap dance but that was very different than what Benny just said. Did Castiel really do that? 

Benny nodded then added. “He looks at you like you’re the only person in the room. Not just when you’re onstage either.” 

“Who watches Dean like there’s no one else in the room?” Nick asked as he strode up to the bar, then sat down beside Dean.

“Castiel,” Benny answered quickly with a shy smirk. 

“Oh yeah, that man can’t take his eyes off you. When you’re working the crowd, he watches you,” Nick smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. “He’s got it bad for you. I want a customer like that. You got the hot, rich one. I get the middle aged, balding ones.” 

“Alastair watches me!” Dean groaned. “He’s middle age and balding.” 

“He’s also rich and owes another club.” Nick shrugged as he looked around. “Money makes it better.” 

“I don’t want to dance in his club. I don’t want to work for him.” Dean ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Rumor has it Alastair’s in with some crime ring.”

“We don’t know if that’s true or not but Alastair seems really into taking you from Cain.” Nick warned. 

“I like working for Cain and working with you guys. I don’t want to leave.” 

“We don’t want to get rid of you,” Benny gently clapped his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “And Cain already put Alastair on notice. One more incident and he’s outta here for good.” 

“And that shouldn’t take too long for Alastair,” Dean grumbled. 

“At least he hasn’t been in for a while,” Benny nodded in agreement with a slight smirk, “he’s not a guy you want to deal with.” 

“Who are we talking about?” Kevin asked as he returned. 

“Alastair and Castiel,” Nick answered with a smirk, “and which one watches Dean closer.” 

“Castiel definitely,” Kevin added his thoughts to the conversation with a wide smile. “Alastair sees Dean as a product. Castiel’s different. He’s intense.” 

“Like stalker intense?” Just a bit of fear came with the words. What if Castiel was like Alastair and had more devious designs? Had he just gotten himself into another world of trouble? 

Nick flicked Dean’s forehead hoping it would stop the steady stream of crazy thoughts that entered the dancer’s head. “No silly. He watches you like Sarah used to watch me. He has that same gentle, loving, devotion to you that Sarah had to me.” 

Dean glanced at Nick’s silver ring. “Do you miss her a lot?” He knew he really shouldn’t be asking but he wanted to know. 

Nick nodded slowly. “She was the love of my life,” he admitted before he reached for something under the bar and set a small framed picture of a younger version of himself and a smiling, brunette woman on the bar, “but at least I see her every day.” 

“You were married?” Dean figured if Nick wanted to talk, he could question. He motioned to the silver ring Nick wore on his finger. 

Nick glanced down at the ring before he shook his head then placed the picture back in its hiding spot. “Never got the chance. We dated for a while and I asked her to marry me. She did agree but before the ceremony, she was killed in a car accident.” The explanation, which he gave several times before, was quick, simple and very much rehearsed so he didn’t have to think much about just what he had lost. 

“Oh, Nick, I’m sorry,” Dean suddenly wanted the floor to open up so he could fall through it. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

Nick waved off the remark. “It’s okay. I like talking about her to people I know. It makes me feel like she’s still here you know. Plus, it’s not like she’s a secret or anything.” He leaned against the bar giving the younger man the look that only those that have lost the love of their lives can make. He patted Dean’s forearm in a friendly manner letting the younger man know he wasn’t upset. 

He changed the subject realizing that now Dean was a tad uncomfortable. “Tell me about your exams. How are your grades and were they difficult?” 

“No, they weren’t hard at all,” Dean answered grateful for the subject change, “I didn’t even have to really study much. Just did a little bit of review every day and looked over my notes a few times. Grades are good. I’m pulling an ‘A’ average this semester.”

“What time do you go onstage tonight?” Kevin questioned looking up at the clock and realized he had to get to work. Opening was in less than thirty minutes and he still had to check the lines. 

“I think I’m on between 11 and 12 but I have to check,” Dean slid off the stool and grabbed his water, “I better start getting ready now,” he stated before he headed backstage. 

“I’m on at 10,” Nick grumbled before he tucked the picture back behind the bar, “keep her safe Benny.” 

Benny chuckled to himself as he watched the club ready itself for the night. The dancers needed to be dressed for their performances. The bar needed to be well stocked and well manned so the patrons wouldn’t have to wait for their alcohol. He and Kevin worked well together and he liked the young man but he didn’t understand why Cain hired someone barely old enough to drink. 

“Benny, we’re out of Herradura,” Kevin said. 

“Don’t worry about it. Cain ordered that last week but it hasn’t come in yet. No one’s ordered it this month so he’s not really worried about getting it quick. Now if it was Patron or Jose we might be in trouble.” 

Kevin nodded before he went back to inventorying the rest of liquor. Friday nights were always busy for the club and he wanted to be prepared.


	4. Noctis Caelum

It was Saturday just after 2 and Dean sat in one of the booths at the back of the diner with one of his course books open and jotting down notes in his notebook. Midterms were over but he wanted to get a jumpstart on his final project. Dean already picked his topic - Using Biological Engineering for the Development of Artificial Organs and because it was worth the remaining two thirds of his grade, he didn’t want to do it at the last minute. He was so engrossed in his studies that he failed to notice Castiel enter the diner or that the man slid into the booth opposite of him. 

The older man watched Dean for a few minutes before he asked. “Have you been waiting long?”

Dean immediately froze realizing that he had been too distracted to notice or greet the other man. “Sorry!” He exclaimed grabbing the book and notebook before he shoved them into his book bag. “I was trying to get ahead on my studies.”

Castiel smiled behind his hand seeing so much of Decaion in the dancer’s movements and face. “It’s quite all right,” he explained, “your studies are important.”

“No excuse for being distracted,” Dean explained before he zipped up his bag, “I should have noticed the time. You’re a very busy man and I shouldn’t waste your time.” 

Castiel shook his head, waved off the idea and realized Dean’s eyes had the same nervous glow that Decaion had when he thought he had upset Cassian. “You can never waste my time, Dean,” he stated. He didn't want Dean to think that his time so was precious that he wouldn't want to spend it with Dean. 

Dean shyly ducked his head embarrassed at Castiel’s words. He wasn’t sure what to say to that so he changed the subject. “The party? Is there a theme?”

Castiel cleared his throat, leaned in close then explained in a low voice. “It’s a Greco-Romano theme to celebrate the completion of a restoration project one of my subsidiary companies spent ten years on. I wanted to show that Celestials were interested in human history, and we want to live in peace on your planet. If you are willing, I would like you to play the part of a dancing slave.” 

“Slave?” Dean nervously chewed the inside of his bottom lip. His labret piercing wiggled around just enough that Castiel made himself focus on a spot just to the right of Dean’s head to keep himself from leaning across the table and kissing the boy. “What would the costume be like?” 

“Would you like to see?” Castiel held up a small black duffle bag similar to the one Dean used when he worked at the club. He was grateful that Dean asked about the costume since it momentarily shifting his thoughts from the possible Dean/Decaion connection to the party plans. 

“I didn’t know if I would see you again before the party so I brought this just in case.” 

Dean nodded then accepted the bag. He placed it on the seat next to him and unzipped it. He pulled out a pair of surfer swim trunk length, green fitted shorts and a leather armband. “This is more cloth than I expected,” Dean admitted quite relieved at the costume. “I thought it might be more revealing that would be difficult to perform in,” he looked carefully at the shorts before he laid them on his lap, “this is exactly my size.” 

“I asked Cain if he knew your measurements,” Castiel admitted, “I wanted to make sure they would fit correctly.” 

“What should I wear underneath? Do you or your guests have a preference?” Dean tucked the costume into the duffel relieved that now he had some idea of what kind of dance he would perform. 

Castiel leaned back against the back of the booth pretending to think of an answer. He already knew what he wanted Dean to wear but he wanted to appear that he didn’t plan out every detail. He didn’t want Dean dancing around in what he normally wore onstage since the dancer didn’t have a stage separating him from the guests. While he invited no one into his home that would cause harm, he wasn’t going to take any kind of chance since Dean would be there. “Whatever you’re most comfortable with,” he finally offered with a slight grin, “try for something cotton.”

“I’ll see what looks nice with it,” Dean admitted as the conversation fell into an easy, comfortable discussion over the party. 

Castiel watched Dean throughout the conversation and saw more of Decaion’s mannerisms than he thought possible. The slight tremble in the lower lip when nervous, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when excited, the inflection of his voice, it was all the little bits of Decaion that Castiel recognized. He suspected that the younger man knew nothing about his previous existence as a Celestial but he wasn’t about to ask for confirmation so soon after building something of a rapport with the man. He could wait to have his suspicions confirmed or denied until after they spent some more time together. 

“I need to go now,” Dean stated shortly after 5:30, “I’m supposed to be at work for six.” 

Castiel glanced at his watch. “I hadn’t noticed the time. I shouldn’t have kept you,” he stated before he rose. 

“No it’s okay,” Dean smiled as he picked up his book bag and the costume duffel and stood, “I have all the details I need now. I promise you won’t be disappointed.” 

“I never thought you would disappoint,” Castiel admitted as they walked out of the diner together.

Dean gave a nervous half grin before he asked. “Will you be at the club tonight?” He hoped Castiel would say ‘yes’ since they had the last few hours together. He wanted to see if what Nick said about how Castiel looked at him in the club was true. 

“Not tonight. I have some party preparations to address,” he answered before they parted ways. 

Dean walked across the parking lot to the sidewalk making his way to the club while Castiel made his way to his car. Once inside the vehicle, he let out a long, relieved sigh and pressed his head against the steering wheel. Being so close to Dean outside of the club made it more difficult to hold back the memories of his previous existence. He was Castiel now – a Seraphim of wealth and power instead of Cassian– the betrayed, gladiatorial angel and servant of an evil bastard. Castiel had never been forced to fight or kill and now he controlled his own life. His hands were his to use as he saw fit and he used them to build his company and make a lasting presence in the world. He would not let his name be lost to time. He lifted his head from the steering wheel, rubbed his eyes with sides of his hands then started the car. Castiel would only admit to one similarity between himself and Cassian besides being the obvious physical copy. Both the modern Castiel and the ancient Cassian yearned for the love of young man with smooth skin, wide, green eyes, a bright, joyful smile and a shared love. 

Castiel watched Dean until he saw the young man get on the local bus before he pushed the ignition button. He needed to some work at the office even though it was the weekend. He put the car in gear then pulled out of the parking space. Once he eased out the parking lot, he made his way to work. He hadn’t even made it to his office when his assistant stopped him in the hallway. 

“The annual report is finished,” a woman with bright blue eyes, shoulder length dark hair, dressed in a white shirt, tweed jacket, and rolled up blue jeans commented with a binded report in her hand.

They walked quickly down the wide, tidy hallway to an office looking out over the city. Castiel pushed the door opened and Hannah followed him inside.

“You’re not supposed to be here today. Go home.” Castiel scolded as he took the report and sat down at his desk. “I’m sure you have much better plans than working the weekend.” 

Hannah tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes confused as to why Castiel would say that. “I work for you. I’m your assistant, and from what I learned from my human counterparts, I’m supposed to work when you’re working.” 

Castiel briefly looked up from the report only to motion for Hannah to sit. She didn’t but instead stood by his desk. “Hannah, you’re not my assistant. We are equals.” 

“You know the Celestials don’t believe that,” Hannah mused. 

"I don't care what the other Celestials think. You are not my assistant, and you will not refer to yourself as such." Castiel motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit. I want another set of eyes to look over this with me."

"I'm not a financial advisor."

"I don't need financial advice." 

"What are you looking for then?" 

"The Board wants to dismantle the Biotech Development arm of my business. I want someone to look at these numbers, and argue that the division needs to remain as is."

"The Board will never agree to that, and you know it. Humans will not see keeping that section if there isn't a chance for profit."

"Celestials need vessels. Humans need assistance in caring for their world. We are guests, and should help them."

"You do realize that this is horrible plan, Castiel. We can’t go around trying to solve all this world’s problems.” 

“I don’t want to solve all the world’s problems. I want to make this world better for both the humans that live here and the Celestials that settled here. The biotech arm will do that if we give it time.”

"Your biotech research department isn't profitable and all the research shows it will be years before you might break even."

"I opened that section knowing it would be years before I saw a profit," Castiel explained as he sat at his desk reading over the annual report. "In fact, I never planned on seeing a profit from the research. We are guests of this world, Hannah, and we should do what we can to help them. We have the technology and I will share it." 

"If the others discover what you're doing, they will come after you. Our secrets are not to be shared," Hannah concern came through in her gentle tone. 

“I’m not worried,” Castiel shrugged off the warning. “Michael has enough on his plate at the Colony that my work will go unnoticed. Raphael and Lucifer are too involved in their own power struggle, and Gabriel just wants to be left alone.” 

“Zachariah and Metatron….”

“Are no longer a threat. Michael doesn’t trust Zachariah after the Adam debacle, and thanks to Naomi, Metatron can’t take a vessel.” 

Hannah sighed before she slid down into the chair. “Outside the Colony, you’re the most powerful Celestial on earth. To be honest, the others look up to you more than anyone else. Castiel, you’re a legend. You’re one of the few reasons we found on a home on earth.” 

“You know that’s not true. I had no involvement…”

“James Novak consented to you. He willingly consented to donate his body to you after his death. You were the first to have a long term vessel, and the only one that didn’t have to fight for a body. We watched, we listened, we ached, when we thought we couldn’t find home here. Then you made a pact with James Novak, and we felt saved . Castiel, you’re the one the Celestials look to in order to live in this world. You found a way to fit in on an alien world that feared our arrival. Even the Celestials in the Colony, think of you as their leader. They want to follow you."

"Follow me to what?" Castiel didn't have any idea why the others looked to him for guidance. He still had much to learn about earth and its people. 

"A life on earth, the success you had adjusting and integrating into society." Hannah waved her hands around the office. "You built a company where humans and aliens work side by side. We have a place here because of you."

“No, Celestials have jobs because of me. Each Celestial carved out a place in this world for themselves.” 

Hannah knew Castiel wouldn’t accept the praise so she simply pointed to the report. “The best way to convince the Board to keep the department as is, focus less on the profit margins and more on the advancements.”


	5. Chats and LARP Battles

“Hiya Sammy,” Dean greeted once the video call connected. He smiled at the sight of his brother at their kitchen table with his mom in the background. He loved his Sunday morning calls back home. They gave him an unrushed chance to catch up with his family. “What’s going on over there?”

“Mom’s baking a pie for grandpa’s retirement party,” Sammy answered with a shrug. “Dad’s at Grandma Millie’s setting up.”

“Grandpa Henry’s retiring? Who’s taking over his store?” Dean asked as he leaned in closer to the camera. “Did he sell it to a developer?” Dean hoped that Henry hadn’t sold the store; he had a lot of great memories in that store. 

“No,” Sam chuckled with a wide grin, “you will never believe what happened.” 

“Sam, what’s going on? Who is getting the store?” 

“Me!” Mary waved to Dean with a bright smile. “Hey, Dean. How are you?” 

“I’m fine, Mom,” Dean answered with a lopsided grin. “So you’re getting grandpa Henry’s store?” 

“Yes, I am.” She was about to say more when a timer beeped. “I’ll talk to you later. Be good, Dean.” Mary disappeared around a corner. 

“Mom’s taking it over. She and grandpa Henry talked about it, and since dad’s got the auto shop, Mom’s going to run the hardware store.” 

Dean’s jaw dropped at that. “When did that happen?” 

“Last week,” Sam shrugged but sounded happy and very excited. “They signed some paperwork yesterday. Mom’s really exciting about it.”

“What did Dad say about it?” Dean wasn’t sure how his dad would feel about his mom taking over the hardware store. It had been named Winchester Hardware for as long as he could remember. 

“He’s helping her do the remodel. It needs some work to get up to code,” Sam bounced a bit in his chair. “Dean, they are both really excited about it.” 

Dean smiled at Sam’s enthusiasm and watched his brother talk about his mom’s plans for the store. He didn’t have to ask many questions, and from the sound of it, his parents had something like this in the works for the last few years. He talked with Sam for another hour before he heard his dad’s voice in the background. 

“Look, Dean I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Don’t forget I’m not calling you next Sunday morning. I have to work the night before so I’ll call you Sunday night.” 

“Okay, Sunday night. See ya then, Dean.” Sam signed off quickly but not before Dean said ‘goodbye’. 

Dean leaned back in his chair and looked around his apartment. He sighed heavily when he saw another crack in the wall running up from the door jam to the ceiling. He knew he should have told his parents about the problems with his apartment but didn’t want to worry them. They had enough on their plates right now with the new store that Dean needed to add any more to their plates. He glanced at the clock and cursed. He promised to meet Charlie at one, and if he didn’t leave right now, he would be really late. 

“The queen doesn’t like it when her handmaiden is late,” Charlie pouted while she adjusted the crown on her head. 

“I was talking to Sammy. Lost track of time,” Dean answered with a shrug.

“How is he?” Charlie asked before she picked up a brown, short sleeved tunic with fake chainmail along the collar and handed it to Dean. “Is he starting to look at colleges?” 

Dean nodded before he took off his shirt and pulled on the tunic. “He’s talking about Stanford again. I think that’s where he wants to go but Mom and Dad want him to be closer to home.” 

“Think your dad will agree to let him go if he gets in? I remember you saying something about he didn’t talk to you for a couple of weeks when you decided to come here.”   
“It’s not my dad that I’m worried about. My mom didn’t like the idea of me moving here for school. Stanford’s an extra thousand miles away. According to Sam, she’s already having problems with an empty nest. She’s trying to keep him close. He’s hoping the store will help.” 

“So your brother thinks the store is going to distract your mom from the fact that both her sons are away?” She shook her head with a raised eyebrow. “He really doesn’t understand how that works, does he?” 

Dean chuckled before he finished getting ready for their event. It was the yearly battle for control of the Moondoor Kingdom. Charlie explained that whichever group won the event would run the group for the next year or the next coup, whichever came first. Dean wanted Charlie’s team to win so she could continue to rule as queen. 

“You ready for battle, my liege?” Charlie asked once she was in her full battle outfit. 

“Yes,” Dean answered with a wide grin as he picked up a fake sword. “To battle!” 

The LARP battle lasted hours with a number of warriors falling on both sides. Dean managed to last until the very end when he was finally taken out by an Orc archer but Charlie’s team pulled out the victory. Participants for all teams gathered for the traditional victory party which included food, drink, and random hook ups. 

“The Queen proclaims this party started!” Charlie shouted with a red solo cup in her hand. “Eat, drink, and make merry!” 

The crowd cheered while several people lit up their grills for hot dogs, burgers, steaks, and chicken legs. Food was a very important part of any warrior’s celebration and Dean wasn’t about to pass on a free meal. He sat at one of the many tables set up for the event with a plate piled high and some home brewed beer. 

“So what do you think, Winchester?” Charlie called out as she sat down next to him on the bench. “Will the kingdom flourish or die under the Queen’s rule?” 

Dean laughed at her pink cheeks that stood out against her pale skin, and Dean knew she was a little bit tipsy. “I think the Queen will be a wonderful, fair ruler just like last year.” 

“Good answer,” she agreed before she pulled out a thin blue bottle of Milagro Silver Tequila from her bag and set it between the two of them. “Now, the Queen and her steadfast handmaiden should share a more luxurious reward.” 

“Cheap tequila is a luxurious reward?” Dean teased as he opened the bottle. “Doesn’t the Queen have a better stash that this? I was expecting gold, some jewels, but instead it’s tequila.” 

Charlie pouted with her arms crossed over her chest. “I’ll just take this to someone that will appreciate it.” She reached to grab the bottle only to have Dean pull it away.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t appreciate it,” he grinned before he brought the bottle to his lips and took a couple of swallows. He slammed the bottle down with a whoomp before he passed the bottle to Charlie. “Thank you, my Queen.” 

Charlie giggled before she took a drink then passed the bottle back to Dean. The pair continued the back and forth until they drained the bottle, and Dean ended up very drunk. He watched some of the other members dance around as a few played music laughing and clapping around to the beat. 

“I’m going to the bathroom Be back.” Charlie told Dean before she got up and walked away. 

Dean waited for Charlie to come back but after ten minutes, he got bored and got up and started walking toward the woods. He liked the people in his group but the forest looked very pretty at night, and the alcohol in Dean’s system made him want to explore nature. He thought about what it would be like to be some kind of elven warrior ready to do battle at a moment’s notice. He smirked to himself as he pictured himself with a broad sword and shield fighting his way through an army of undead to rescue a kidnapped royal. 

The royal, a prince with bright blue eyes and messy dark hair, would be so grateful for the rescue that he would fall at Dean’s feet. They would return to the prince’s kingdom where the King would offer Dean the prince’s hand in marriage. Of course Dean, being a noble warrior, would reject the offer at first explaining that it was his duty to the kingdom to bring the prince home. The prince would be persistent, and Dean would agree to the marriage. 

Fueled by his alcohol soaked brain and his fantasy, Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. 

The phone rang several times before Castiel finally answered. "Dean?"

"Cass," Dean smiled at the sound of Castiel's smokey voice. He giggled into the phone before he asked. "Why aren't you the lost prince of Moondoor?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Castiel sounded confused. "Dean, are you drunk?"

"Why aren't you the lost prince of Moondoor?" Dean repeated with a slight slur in his speech. "When you find, rescue, then return the lost prince of Moondoor, the king grants you wealth and happiness. It's magic, Cass."

"Dean, what are you even talking about?" 

Dean sighed heavily into the phone before he sat down on the ground and looked up at the night sky. "Moondoor is the kingdom I defend. I'm the Queen's handmaiden but I fight as a knight. Have you heard of Moondoor, Cass?"

"No, Dean, I'm afraid I haven't," Castiel answered, amused and slightly worried about the dancer's mental state

"It's a great kingdom, Cass. You would love it. There's a queen. She's very cool and she loves her people. She fights alongside them when they have to defend her rule. Do you know what I did today, Cass?" 

"What did you do?"

Dean squared his shoulders and smiled wildly as he explained. "I defended my queen. I took down a couple of werewolves, some orcs, a wraith, and a sorcerer but I was shot by an Orcish archer. He shot me in the butt, Cass and I was out of the battle. You don't have to be the lost prince, Cass. You would make a good elf. They kick ass at strategy. But you might not like being an elf. What kind of character would you want to be?" 

Castiel climbed out of bed and went across to the room to his desk. He pulled up his internet browser and searched Moondoor, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what Dean was talking about. He found a website full of information and pictures about a live action role play group that met in the park in town. He almost didn't believe that this was what Dean was talking about until he saw a picture of him dressed up with a red head who was wearing a crown

"Do you know that every year there's a battle for control of Moondoor?" Dean paused before he answered his own question. "There is. The rules state that whomever wins the battle rules Moondoor for a year but if there's a coup, that can change."

"Did you battle today, Dean?" Castiel asking, carefully reading every page on the site and looking at all of the pictures.

"I just said I did. I got shot in the butt though. I died from a butt shot." Dean whined as he laid down on the ground. "There's a lot of stars out tonight, Cass. That's a good sign." 

"What kind of sign?"

"It means that Charlie will have a long, just rule of the kingdom," Dean explained. "If it rains, it's a bad sign. It means more warfare and in fighting, but a clear sky is a good sign. It makes that magic will protect the ruler." 

"That sounds nice," Castiel said, leaning back in his chair.

"It is nice," Dean agreed. "But what character would you be, Cass? You could be whatever you want to be." 

"I don't know," Castiel said, running his hand over his face. "What do you think I should be?"

"Well since you're a Celestial, you could be anything. A necromancer with the power to reanimate the dead. A sorcerer that could rain fire and death on his enemies." He thought about it for a minute. "But I like the idea of you being the lost prince. You should read the Legend of the Lost Prince, Cass. It's better than the Odyssey if you ask me." 

“Why don’t you tell me the legend, Dean?” Castiel asked as he got comfortable. He propped his feet up on his desk and waited for Dean to begin. While he wasn’t sure where the young man was, he knew if he kept Dean on the phone long enough, the dancer could sober up and get home. 

"Legend states that once Moondoor was ruled by magic and warfare. Dragons were pets; fairies lived next to humans, and shared places with orcs and elves. Moondoor was ruled by a grand family - a King, Queen, and their young prince. The night after the celebration of the prince's first birthday, the child vanished without a trace. Humans blamed the Fey. The Fey blamed the Elves, and the elves blamed the Orcs. The kingdom was plunged into war and dragons were used as weapons." Dean explained quickly. 

"And they never found him?" Castiel asked.

"They never found him. Several have tried and a couple of times, someone tried to impersonate him but it never worked. The deception is uncovered with dragon fire and magic. The prince can't be harmed by either.”

"Do think that you could find him, Dean?"

Dean chuckled. "I want to find him. Rescue him from all the monsters that surround him. He's been lost for so long Cass. Who knows if he even wants to be rescued?" 

"No one wants to be a captive," Castiel said, thinking of Decaion. "I think that you could save him, if you wanted.”

"Yes but the prince was a baby when he disappeared. He might think all the creatures around him are his family. He grew up with them. Would you want to me to rescue you, Cass? If you were the prince?" 

"I would want to know who I really was," Castiel answered. "And who would say no to a handsome knight risking life and limb for them?"

"I would totally rescue you from a horde of monsters, Cass. I wouldn't care if you were surrounded by all the elementals and a bunch of magically enhanced, battle trained Orcs. I would rescue you and bring you back to safety." 

"That's very brave of you."

"But what if I was the lost prince? Would you rescue me?" 

"Of course I would," Castiel said. "I'd do anything to save you, Dean. Always."

"Good," Dean chuckled to himself. "You know you should join the LARPing group, Cass. Charlie would love to have a Celestial in the group. She told me she's going to try and recruit one of the new Celestial students when they come to campus in the Fall."

"I'll think about it," Castiel said.

"If you join, I might not have to be Charlie's handmaiden anymore. I could be your squire. I would follow you around making sure to see to your every need. Would you like that, Cass?"

"I would like it of you were my partner, yes. I wouldn't want to be your boss."

"Does that mean I could be your war prize?" He laughed. "I would make a great war prize, Cass. Imagine me dressed in nothing at all while you're fully dressed in armor and furs. I would be at your feet with my head in your lap."

Castiel suppressed a groan, his mind conjuring images of Dean undressed in more than that one position."I don't want a prize Dean," He finally said. "I want a partner. Someone to rule with me. To help me with decisions. Not another pretty object."

"But war prize is such a cool role. I want to be a war prize. I got stuck with handmaiden because I was late to a meeting. You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're beautiful," Castiel admitted. "I could call you my prize, even if I didn't want to treat you like a pet."

"But what if I want you to treat me like a pet?" Dean asked as he suppressed a yawn. "I would love for you to pet my head and belly."

"I can do that," Castiel agreed.

"I have a fantasy of you," Dean admitted. "About your hands moving over my body until they settle on my hips. You know what happens after that, Cass? 

"You kiss me for a few seconds before you squeeze my butt. I heard you say something about it before I'm pushed down on a cot. We have sex, Cass, and I really like it. Like I don't want to let you go when I have to." 

“Dean?” Charlie’s voice cut through the night and Dean sat up quickly. He saw her walking toward him and waved. 

“Charlie’s coming so I have to go. She’s taking me home. I’m serious Cass. You should look into Moondoor and figure out a character. LARPing is a lot of fun.” 

He hung up before Castiel could respond and stood up when Charlie got close. 

“Gilda’s going to drive since she didn’t drink. You ready to go?” 

Dean nodded and left the park with Charlie.


	6. When a Party isn’t a Party

Dean paced the length of empty club parking lot waiting for the car to pick him up. It had been a week since the meeting between him and Castiel and it was the day of the party. They had agreed that the car would come at 2 to retrieve Dean and bring him to Castiel’s home but now Dean was worried that Castiel might have decided to hire another dancer. He glanced at his watch for what seemed to be the thousandth time – 1:55 the digital number read. 

Just then, a black town car pulled into the parking lot. The driver’s door opened and an impeccably dressed chauffeur got out and opened the back passenger door. 

“Are you Dean?” The chauffeur asked. 

Dean nodded in total surprise at the ride. He expected a cab or maybe a passenger van but he didn't think that Castiel would send such a nice car for him since he was just the entertainment. He stood there for several minutes unsure of what to do next.

The chauffeur stood by the open door and just looked at the dancer. Unless he had the wrong place, which he didn’t think he was since he followed Mr. Castiel’s directions to the letter, then the guy standing in the parking lot should be Dean, the young man he was to deliver to the estate. He did not want to stand in the parking lot of a club in the heat of the day while the other decided what to do. “I am here to bring you to the estate,” he explained.

Dean made his legs work slowly stepping up to the car. “I wasn’t expecting this,” he admitted softly as he climbed into the back seat. He glanced around the back of the car not knowing where to put his hands. He was afraid to get the immaculate interior dirty. 

“This is for your comfort,” the chauffeur offered the explanation, “it’s a bit drive from here to his property. Make yourself comfortable,” the door closed right after that giving Dean some privacy. 

Dean glanced at the black duffel Castiel had given him and wondered if he should change into the costume now or wait until he was at Castiel’s estate. He figured it would be best to arrive prepared to perform so unzipped the duffel just as he felt the car pulled out onto the road. The dancer pulled out the green shorts and the armband before he pulled his simple black t-shirt over his head. He slipped the armband over his forearm to his upper arm before he tightened the leather laces to hold it in place before he removed his watch and stuffed in and his shirt into the duffel.

When he was sure the armband was secure, he took off his sneakers then pulled down his gray track pants. He left on his green, low rise, trunk briefs since they were cotton and looked nice with the dancing outfit. He remembered Castiel mentioned something about Dean not having to totally strip and instead would be performing something more burlesque style. He would be shirtless but wouldn’t be completely naked and that ease most of the tension from his nerves.   
Dean pulled the dancing outfit up his legs and over his hips behind he pulled on the drawstring hidden on the waist. Lastly, he slipped a pair of authentic looking Roman sandals onto his feet and buckled them in place. Once that was done, he sat back, leaned his head against the seat and soon he was fast asleep. 

"Dean?" Someone called his name while they lightly shook his shoulder. "Dean?" 

The man in question gave a little moan before he slowly opened his eyes to see Castiel leaning into the car. "Good afternoon," the man greeted with a broad smile dressed in simple black slacks and a gray pullover t-shirt. "Did you sleep well?" 

"I'm sorry!" He nervously exclaimed before he scrambled out of the back seat. He tripped over the duffel bag that had somehow managed to fall on the car floor. Dean fumbled to untangle himself before Castiel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"No reason to be so nervous," Castiel stated gently before he helped Dean unwind the strap that caught around his ankle before he picked up the duffel and extended his hand helping the dancer out of the car. 

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep," Dean chastised himself when his feet touched the ground, "that's very unprofessional." 

Castiel just shook his head. To him, it wasn’t unprofessional for Dean to rest before a show. He certainly didn’t think the dancer was some kind of the machine that just performed. No, Dean was an amazing being that like every other person on this earth needed sleep. "Not with your course load and your work schedule. I'm surprised it didn't take much to wake you.” He looked over the dancer and smiled. “You look nice.” 

Dean turned his head downward trying to hide his embarrassment. "How long were you there?" 

He hated the idea that once again, he’d kept Castiel waiting. First it was at the diner when he had been so wrapped up in his school work and now he had fallen asleep when he should have been focusing on tonight’s performance. He hoped that Castiel didn’t think any less of him because of the slips. 

"Less than a minute," Castiel answered before he guided the young man along a garden pathway, “the house is this way.” 

Dean took a quick look around while they walked trying to determine the size of Castiel’s estate in case he needed to run. He didn’t think he would need it but his dad drilled ‘find the quickest exit’ into him before he left for school because John didn’t want Dean becoming some statistic. Dean’s eyes scanned around until they spotted a long, wide, black sun faded paint, and in dire need of repair, car with the name ‘Chevrolet’ written in script across the front. He stopped Dean in his tracks, and before he could think, he walked away from Castiel and toward the frame. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked when he finally caught up to Dean who stood in front of the car. “What is it? 

Dean looked inside, wincing at the destroyed interior, and broken instrument panel for several seconds before he turned and looked at Cass. “This is a ‘67 Impala.”

“Where did you find it?” Dean kept his eyes glued to the crumbled shell of that car. There was something about it that drew his attention.

“I was at a car auction with one of my brothers. He wanted this purple 1953 Corvette that according to him ‘would make his life on earth heavenly’ and dragged me along. I found this sitting in the back of the lot about to be scrapped, but, something inside told me I needed to have it.” He glanced over at Dean. “Why?” 

Dean nodded with a slight smiled that seemed sad. “My dad had one for years, and kept it in great condition. I was supposed to get it when I left for school but the summer before my senior year, we were in a bad accident. Semi t-boned us because the driver fell asleep and ran a red light. My family was okay except for a few broken bones and a concussion but our car was totalled. Left side of the frame was completely destroyed and Dad couldn’t fix it. He couldn’t find the replacement parts so he had to let it go. It really tore him up.”

“I’m glad your family survived something that horrific. A car can be replaced but a person - they are irreplaceable.” 

Dean sighed before he reached out and slid his hand over the hood. “That car was like our home. Hell it was our home for a while. We lived out of her after a house fire when I was young. We had gone on a camping trip just to get away from the weekend and when we came back, our house was gone. We had each other and the car until we found a new place.” 

“You have very fond memories.” Castiel looked at the car then at Dean. It was easy to see that Dean wanted that car even though it wouldn’t replace the one he lost. He thought in silence for a moment then smiled. “Would you like to have it?” 

“I can’t take your car. That car is a classic, and there’s no way I could buy it.” 

“Consider it a gift then. I have a feeling it means more to you than it ever could me.” 

“I can’t,” Dean shook his head, thoughts of his father running through his head. Dean wouldn’t accept Castiel’s charity no matter how much he wanted. 

“Then how about we make a deal? You fix it up, and it’s yours.” 

“Are you serious?” 

Castiel nodded once. “Yes.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you so much,” he was so excited that he hugged the other man around the waist, “I’ll have my dad send me the tools. I can get started as soon as you want, and I promise I won’t get in the way!” 

Castiel, slightly taken back by the embrace, took a minute to respond. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Dean’s arms around him. He would have loved to remain like that for hours but he knew they could not. He patted the dancer’s shoulder before the other stepped away.   
“You’re welcome. Anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“I can’t wait to tell my mom and dad about this,” Dean hoped his parents wouldn’t tell him he couldn’t take or keep the car. He loved that car, and while this one couldn’t replace the original, he could make this one glorious. 

“Would you like to see the rest of the property? I noticed your interest and we have time if you want to explore.” 

“Is there anything you would like to show me? I mean this place looks like something out of a sci-fi novel.” 

Castiel chuckled with a slight shake of his head. “I used a bit of Celestial technology so the property would have an independent power system, and a clean water supply.” 

Dean nodded with a slight smile following along until the path stopped at the top of small hill.   
He turned his head to look at Castiel when they crested the top. There were a number of various sized metal aviaries stretched out along the tree line. 

“What are those?” Dean asked. 

“Aviaries,” Castiel answered with a hint of humor in his tone. He wanted to see how Dean would react to his project, and if he would accept this part of Castiel’s life. 

“Can we go see?” Dean wasn’t sure what an aviary really was but he could tell that this was something that was very important to Cass. And if it was important to Castiel, Dean wanted to know something about it.

"Of course," Castiel agreed because he wanted Dean to know one of his passions. 

“What are aviaries?” Dean asked as they walked down the hill together. 

“They’re specifically designed cages to keep birds confined to a certain area while giving them enough room to fly.”

“Why do you have aviaries on your property? Do you run a zoo?” 

“Not a zoo. I like having birds on my property. They remind me of home.” 

“Home?”

“The Celestial home world. We lost so much trying to come here.” 

“And when you found something that reminded you of home, you wanted to keep it close.” 

Castiel agreed fighting back the urge to pull the dancer into his arms. At that moment, all doubt in his mind vanished. Dean was in fact Decaion reborn and he wanted nothing to separate them. 

Dean walked up to the nearest flight cage. "These are beautiful birds," he stated not recognizing the species. "What type are they? Do they have names?" 

"The largest one is Hannibal, the middle one is Nero and the smallest is Caesar," Castiel explained, "they're Spotted Pardalotes in the Australian warbler family." 

Out the corner of his right eye, he thought he saw blur of orange coming from another aviary. He walked over to the cage only to gasp before he pressed himself against the metal frame of the flight cage watching in excited amazement as a small flock of about five small orange parakeets hopped around on the ground searching for food. 

“Orange bellied parakeets,” Castiel answered with a happy, wide grin spread over his face. “They’re critically endangered.”

“How do you manage to keep them?” 

Castiel couldn’t help but share in the dancer’s excitement. “They were bred here under an IUCN agreement,” he stated.

“You bred birds?” Dean asked. “Do you have to have some kind of license for that?”

“I'm working toward species conservation and habitat restoration.” Castiel explained quite excited that his property was one of the few picked for a breeding colony. He nodded with a very broad grin on his face. “This place is a sanctuary for a wide range of endangered birds. Different aviaries were developed and designed to mirror the natural habitat of the each, unique species.” 

Dean could tell that Castiel was very excited over this part of the property and found himself smiling.“How many species are bred here?” Dean questioned laughing happily as one of the parakeets bit into a saltbush seed. If this made Castiel happy, Dean wanted to learn about it, and see if he could help. 

“Over two hundred,” Castiel answered with a slight grin. He could stay right here all night just watching these creatures. How many people in the world could say that they saw these beautiful birds so close up? 

“Could I see them all?” Dean’s smile seemed brighter than before at the thought of being able to see and perhaps take a few notes about all these species. 

“Not today since it’s getting dark out,” Castiel answered with an upper look to the darkened sky. He would liked to agreed to the request right now but he just couldn’t, “but if you would like to come again, you are more than welcome,” he hoped the offer would lessen the blow to the dancer’s enthusiasm. 

Dean kept his eyes on the small, bright, multicolored birds not wanting to miss any of their movements. He didn’t speak for quite some time being in awe about seeing the rare birds with his own eyes. “I could come back?” He finally managed to tear his eyes away from the creatures to address Castiel. Had Castiel really made an open invitation for him to return?

“If you would like,” Castiel agreed hoping that Dean would want to come back. Now that he was sure Dean was Decaion reborn, Castiel couldn’t stand the thought of only seeing Dean in the club. He wanted to see Dean smile as they watched the birds together. He wanted to watch Dean study on his living room floor, books spread out over his carpet. He wanted Dean to be the first thing he saw in the morning, and the last thing he saw before he went to bed. Of course, all of that depended on what Dean. He hoped the young man felt the same. 

“I would like that very much,” Dean smiled before he pulled himself away from the birds, “this place is amazing,” he looked out over the property seeing a number of aviaries, “I could do my final project on this place.” 

Castiel nodded having no reason to deny the younger man the opportunity to do his research here. “You’re more than welcome,” he watched Dean with a slight smile feeling a heavy weight finally lift from his shoulders. “I thought your thesis was on artifical organs, and how they would lessen the wait time for organ recipients.” 

“I picked the topic, and did some of the basic research. I’m not so far into it that I can’t change. Plus I have access to all this while I don’t have a contact for the other topic.” Dean looked at the small birds again before he glanced at Castiel’s watch. “Your party starts in less than thirty minutes!” He gasped realizing he spent way too much time watching the birds. “I wasted too much time! Your guests might be arriving and you’re here with me!” He was so upset at the idea that he might have caused Castiel some inconvenience. 

“Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel brushed off his concern before he held out his arm, “come up to the house. I have something to tell you.”


	7. Avem

Dean accepted the man’s arm worried that he might have said or done something wrong. He wasn’t sure if he should have mentioned anything about his thesis project and mulled over the thought as they walked through the garden to a homely looking, cedar weatherboard house. 

“You live here?” Dean asked once he saw the house. He thought that Castiel would live in one of those fancy mansions that he saw on tv. 

Castiel nodded with a broad grin on his face. “It’s just me,” he stated as he pushed open the sliding glass door, “and unlike the rest of my kind, I didn’t want this huge place that felt more like a hotel than a home.” 

“Why don’t you live with the Others in that colony?” Dean realized he didn’t know a lot of the other man just that he came to the club, Cain trusted him and he was rich. He owned some major corporation but he wasn’t sure about much else.

“Freedom,” Castiel admitted as he escorted Dean into his home, “I might be among my kind in the colony, but our Leaders by nature are repressive. I wanted more than just following orders and commands. I wanted to live and the only way to do that, was to live apart from the others.” 

Dean stopped just over the threshold. He didn’t see any signs of guest and there was two table settings already prepared. The scent of fresh baked bread whiffed through the air making him hungry. While no icy shiver ran up his spine, he was sure something was about to happen. 

“No guests have arrived?” Dean asked from his spot by the door. For some strange reason, he wasn’t nervous or fearful of being alone with Castiel. Instead, he was surprisingly okay with the peaceful, little house and the man that lived there. 

Castiel shook his head. “That’s what I wanted to tell you,” he motioned to one of the wooden chairs set around the glass dining table. “Please sit.” 

Dean moved taking the offered seat before Castiel sat down across from him. “There was never a private party,” he admitted with a heavy sigh, “I wanted to spend a bit of time alone with you away from the club. The party was just a ruse. If you would like to leave, I can have the car take you back to the club.” He looked down at his hands watching a slight tremble travel through his fingers. He was afraid to lose what he had just found. 

“Wait, what?” Dean tried to comprehend what Castiel just stated. “There’s no party? You want to spend time? With me?” He wanted to make sure he wasn’t hearing things or that his mind just exploded. If he was honest, Dean would gladly admit that he was excited about having Castiel to himself. He had the same feeling that he got when he had been given a warm, fresh baked cookie came over him. 

Castiel nodded. “I understand if you don’t want to stay,” his words were completely honest, “I got you here under false pretenses and if you are uncomfortable being alone with me, you have every right to leave.” 

“Don’t laugh, don’t laugh, don’t laugh,” Dean mumbled with both his hands clamped over his mouth. He was sure that laughing would not be a good sign so he just stared with his hands over his mouth at the other man. 

“Dean, are you alright?” He was pretty sure that if the dancer didn’t run off yelling expletives that there was a chance they could spend a night alone away from the club together.

Dean nodded quickly before he lowered his hands. He still felt the need to giggle but he would try and control it. “I’m fine. I’m just a bit surprised that you went through all that for me.” 

That wasn’t what Castiel expected the young man to say. He was expecting anger, screaming, storming out but he wasn’t expecting this reaction. It was almost like Dean wasn't bothered by the fact that Castiel tricked him to get him up here. "You're not mad?" 

“No,” he answered honestly. Yes, he was just a bit wary, and incredibly nervous on top of being slightly flattered that a man like Castiel, with so much confidence and probably had his choice of lover, would go to such an extreme for him. He was really no one special – he wasn’t famous, he didn’t have money, he hadn’t changed the world like Castiel did but apparently Castiel saw something in him. “I’m not mad. A bit confused about why you would do something like this but I’m not mad.” 

Castiel smiled at that. “Would you like to know why I did this?” This was going much better than he had planned. Dean hadn’t demanded to leave at all. The young man seemed genuinely interested in staying for at least a little while so Castiel would make the most of their time together. 

Dean nodded. 

“I knew that we couldn’t really talk at the club and I was pretty sure that just asking you out would have caused some kind of problem,” he explained, “I figured that by asking you perform privately, I could give you a choice. You could say ‘no’ to performing then I would drop the idea of spending time alone with you. I didn’t want you to think you had to accept a date with me.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders as he let out a long breath. That was so much easier to explain since when he ran through it in his head, he had an enraged, screaming, throwing things pissed off dancer to contend with. 

Dean bit his bottom lip as a slight half grin formed on his face. No one had ever gone to such lengths just to spend some time alone with him and yes, if Castiel had asked him out at the club, he would have turned the offer down since that is what the club required. He liked that Castiel gave him a choice in the matter. 

“Thank you for doing all this,” he admitted with a bright grin, “it’s flattering that someone like you would go through all this for me. No one has before.” 

“I know I tricked you here but would you like to stay?” Castiel expected Dean to say ‘no’ but he hoped for a ‘yes’. He kept his eyes down on the tabletop unable to look the dancer in the eyes. If Dean left, he didn't want to see the young man's face. 

“Yes, please,” Dean answered as he looked around the kitchen. An odd sense of familiarity crept into his mind while he looked out the bay window. Sitting here at the table with Castiel at his side reminded him somehow of a time long ago. He knew that this felt right like he belong here and that made him want him want to stay. He wanted to understand why he felt the way he did. “If you would allow me to stay.” 

“I would like that,” Castiel smiled widely at the young man letting up a relieved breath knowing they could share a meal together then perhaps something else. He motioned to Dean’s bare chest, “if you want to change into some other clothes, the bathroom is just down the hall on the left.” 

Dean tucked his chin feeling his cheeks get hot with embarrassment. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he was sitting here shirtless but instead about how glad he was to be here. Being with Castiel felt like he had come home after being away for a very long time. He stood up quickly, grabbed his duffel bag which Castiel left by the door then followed the directions to the bathroom. He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later dressed in the black tee, gray track pants and sneakers. He saw Castiel standing at the stove with a large, metal, serving spoon in one hand and a round, black, dinner plate in the other. 

“I hope you like Glazed Lime Chicken,” Castiel stated as he scooped out a cooked chicken breast from the brown glass, square casserole dish then put it on one of the plates. 

Dean grinned happily as he watched Castiel placed another cooked chicken breast on the other plate. The smell of the tangy lime glaze made Dean’s stomach growl a bit which caused the young man to wrap his arms around his middle. He had been so nervous about the party that he hadn’t eaten all day and now his stomach was making its opinion be known. Dean tucked his chin close to his neck then looked over at Castiel with wide, totally embarrassed, shy eyes. 

“So you are hungry?” Castiel gently teased as he pointed to the table. “Have a seat.”

“You made all this?” Dean asked looking over the table. A bowl of leafy green salad, a loaf of fresh baked, apparently homemade bread, and some kind of soup had been laid out on the table. Everything looked so good and the smells mingled together making it easy to him to slide into a chair and wait for Castiel. 

“I like to cook,” Castiel shrugged his shoulders with a lopsided grin, “it’s sorta a hobby of mine.” He placed one plate in front of Dean then the other in front of the chair at Dean's right. “What would you like to drink? I have green tea, water and soda.” 

“Tea please,” Dean answered before Castiel opened the refrigerator and pulled out a glass pitcher of tea. 

Castiel placed the pitcher on the countertop before he pulled out two tall glasses from the cupboard. He poured the tea into the glasses then brought both over to the table and sat down. 

“Bon appetite,” the older man remarked before the two began their dinner. 

Dean chuckled once as he looked down at this plate. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You love birds but you served me chicken. Chickens are birds.” 

“Chickens are not endangered,” Castiel explained as he cut his food, “and these birds are quite tasty.” 

Dean followed suit and cut his chicken breast into bite sized pieces. “This is really good.” He complimented. 

“I like raising chickens and bees. I have a stable food supply and it helps the environment.” 

“You are a very unique person, Castiel.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

During dinner, Dean smiled at how easy it seemed for him to open up to Castiel telling him about his family and how he ended up in biological engineering. 

Somehow Dean ended up with his head on Castiel’s chest cuddled up on the couch with his arms around Castiel’s waist and his legs in between Castiel’s. “This is really comfortable,” he admitted as he brushed his cheek against Castiel’s shirt while a movie played in the background. It was some foreign film from Sweden with a massive amount of lag time and a very confusing plot. He still couldn’t figure out if the guy in blue was supposed to kill the lady in green or if they were some kind of really out of sync couple. But really the movie didn’t matter to him, the only thing that mattered to him right now was being in Castiel’s arms in this quiet little house with a belly full of home cooked food. 

Castiel traced his hand along the center of Dean’s back with a little smile on his face as he kept his eyes on the younger man. Right now the world seemed so perfect as if all the pieces of a puzzle were finally in place and a beautiful scene appeared to him. 

Dean grabbed the sides of Castiel's face and pulled the Celestial down to press their lips together. He knew that men like Castiel had one desire and if that was what Castiel wanted, Dean would give it to him. The dancer pressed his body against the hard, toned muscles of the other trying to tease the other. Dean's inexperience made the kiss sloppy and slow but he felt the other hardened and knew he did something right. His hands traveled over Castiel's neck then down the broad, warm chest before settled at the waist of the other's pants. His unskilled fingers fumbled to undo the other's black slacks before a nervous shudder ran through them. 

“No,” Castiel whispered as he gently pushed his arms out giving him some much needed space from Dean, “no, not like this. Not because you think you have to but because you only want to.” 

“I want this!” Dean exclaimed trying to prove it to the other by trying to kiss him again. “I want it!”

Castiel shook his head, placed both hands on either of Dean’s shoulder then as politely as he could rejected the offering, “no you don’t, not totally. I can see the hesitation in your eyes and there’s so much tension in your shoulders. When there’s no hesitation or tension, I will gladly be with you. I want you relaxed, happy and willing for our first time.” 

Dean felt two distinct emotions at the moment – totally joy and crushing disappointment. He was so relieved that he didn’t have to have sex with Castiel right now – that the act wasn’t something that went along with their business deal. The disappointment came from knowing that Castiel wouldn’t take him. He wanted to get the apprehension out of his mind. 

“Will there be a first time?” Dean looked down at the hard wood floor as he whispered the words. 

Castiel gently rubbed the back of Dean’s neck, slowly eased the dancer’s eyes to his, then smiled. “I promise you, if you want there to be, there will be. When you come to me of your own free will without thinking I want sex as payment.”

“I didn’t think,” Dean opened his mouth to deny the claim only to find he couldn’t lie to Castiel, “men like you, powerful with wealth and power, normally only have one desire.” He bit his bottom lip to keep it from quivering slightly as he continued, “at least all the men in the past have just wanted sex from me. Alastair wants me for sex. I know it. He thinks I’m pretty and wants another notch on his belt. There were a few guys back home that made comments but they never tried anything. Cain never allowed anything to happen but this time, it’s different. If you want, you could force me here and now and no one would know. You could force me to my knees, make to service you and no one would know.” 

“You would know,” Castiel remarked as he embraced the young man around the shoulders, “and I would know. I will not be the person that steals that warm light from your eyes and the elation in your smile. I will not force myself on you. You are worth waiting for no matter how long that might be.” 

“Cass,” Dean sniffled before he hugged the older man around the waist burying his head in the broad chest, “thank you.” 

Castiel ran his fingertips down the center of Dean’s back tracing the curve of the dancer’s body. “I’ll send for the car to bring you home.”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “Could I stay? Please?” He looked up at Castiel with those innocent eyes and Castiel’s heart melted. 

“You can stay,” Castiel agreed before he kissed the top of the dancer’s head, “I’ll find you something to sleep in.” 

“Thank you,” Dean mouthed the words before he hugged Castiel. He felt safe and warm in the older man’s embrace and he wasn’t quite ready to lose the feeling just yet. 

“Come on. I’ll see you to the bedroom,” Castiel suggested before he slowly pulled his arms to his sides, “I’ll take the couch. You are taking the bed.” 

Dean opened his mouth to argue only to have Castiel give him a ‘don’t even think about’ look followed by, “don’t argue. You’re my guest and I will not have you sleep on the couch.”


	8. Alas Suas

The rock of the floor cut into Dean’s shoulders as his tormentor added another flat stone onto his chest. Dean knew the man wanted to kill him, to crush him to death but he wouldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t give this man the satisfaction of ending his life. He wouldn’t die like this, crushed to death by some demon. 

“Bite me,” he whizzed out, his voice weak and desperate but Dean wasn’t going down without a fight. 

“You’re not going to beat me. Give in, say ‘yes’ to me, and all this ends,” the man whispered the offer into Dean’s ear. 

“Get off me!” Dean gathered his waning strength, reached up and scratched the length of the man’s face. “No deal.”

“Little shit!” The blow connected with the left side of his face making him dizzy. “I’ll teach you!” Another blow hit him just above his mouth slipping his lip.

“What did I tell you about fighting?” 

The weight was suddenly gone, and Dean gasped for breath. He breathed in as deep as he could before he clawed at his chest. The air burned his lungs with intense heat. He felt like he was cooking from the inside out, as he looked up at the demon. 

“Screw you,” he hissed at the man, “he’s coming back for me! We will get out of here!” 

The demon laughed as Dean coughed up blood. “He left you here, angel. Your warrior is gone! No one’s here to protect you from me now!” 

Just as quickly as it started, the burning stopped, and Dean’s brain screamed at him to get away. He needed to run even if he didn’t know where he was going. He tried to roll onto his side away from his tormentor only for the man to grab his neck, and lift him off his feet. “You’re going to die by my hand, or you’re going to say ‘yes’. One way or another you’re mine Those pretty little wings will be mine.” 

“I’m not yours. Never will be,” Dean choked out the words even though he gagged on each breath. 

“He’s not going back for you. He abandoned you, just like everyone else. You meant nothing to him. He left you here with me,” the man happily jeered as he strangled Dean. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.” 

“I’m going to take pleasure in breaking you,” the thin man smiled from his perch. “I’m going to take those wings of yours. Add them to my wall.” 

“Like hell you are,” Dean jeered before he lunged at the man. He wouldn’t like this man break him no matter what. He would die before he let this vile creature take his wings. 

The man slammed Dean’s chest against the wall before he dug his fingers into his back as if he was trying to peel the skin from the muscle. “Don’t you dare!” Dean hissed trying to shove the man away from him, but it didn’t stop the man. The man’s stale, acidic breath burned his nose and throat. 

“You’re mine, now. I can do what I want to you,” Dean felt the one of the man’s hands slid down his naked body. “I’ll rip off your wings! Tear them off your back!” 

“Don’t you touch me!” 

“Mine, mine, mine,” the words repeated over and over in Dean’s ear before he felt sharp finger nails pierce the skin then pull downward. 

“NO!” The pain he felt was blindly intense and he tasted bile in the back of his throat. “CASSIAN! HELP!”

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel’s face came into view as Dean’s eyes opened from the horrible, gut wrenching nightmare. “Dean, you’re okay! It’s me, Dean!” The man’s concern was so easily detected in his face and voice. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and buried his hand against the muscular chest. This nightmare had been more violent, more graphic and more real than ever before. Dean broke down against the other; his mind still reeling from the act. 

“I felt it!” He screamed.. “He beat me! Tried to kill me! He-he-he,” Dean couldn’t say the last part. It was just too horrible, and his lower back ached as if that had been real. “He said he wanted my wings. Said I would be his. Said he would rip the wings off my back. Then he changed his mind. He hurt me! Cass, he hurt me!” He clung to Castiel trying to find purchase. “It was horrible!” 

“Shh!” Castiel sat on the edge of the bed while he gently rocked the totally distraught, shivering, sweaty, dancer. “No one can hurt you now. I’m here. Shh! I’m here,” he stayed like that whispering soft reassurances and just holding Dean until the worst had past and the young man quieted. 

When the violent screams and shutters died to just a few unnerved sniffled and quaking fingers, Castiel cradled the dancer’s head in the crook of his arm. “Do you need anything?” He asked brushing his hand over Dean’s cheek. He thought about what he knew about humans and the variety of ways he could help. “I’ll get you some water.” 

“No!” Dean latched onto Castiel’s shoulder because he didn’t want to be alone. He knew it was just a nightmare but he felt too real. He hated how the nightmares created this weakness in him. How after every nightmare he yearned to be held and how desperate they made him. He hated that Castiel saw his weakness now, how irrational and desperate he was. He hated it but his mind wouldn’t allow his body to pull away from Castiel’s warmth. His mind even allowed his mouth to beg. “Don’t leave me!” He didn’t know if he could fight back nightmares if Castiel left his side. “Just stay with me, please?” 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered with a slight nod, “I’ll stay until you fall asleep again.” 

Dean shook his head, eyes wide with fear. “I don’t want to sleep,” he sniffled, “he’ll come back. He always comes back.” 

“What?” Castiel wasn’t completely sure what Dean meant or if he wanted an explanation but to see the young man this upset, he felt it would be better to know the cause. “Do you want to tell me about it?” 

Dean sniffled knowing full well that Castiel deserved some kind of explanation but he wasn’t sure if he wanted the other man to know. He thought about the nightmares and how they began when he first moved here, then how they stopped after Castiel asked him to perform for the party. He believed that once the dreams started, the nightmares were over since he hadn’t had one in almost two weeks. “You won’t think any less of me?” Dean bit his bottom lip. “Or that I’m going mad?” 

“No, of course not,” Castiel laid Dean’s head against the pillows while he stayed on the edge of the bed. He would give Dean his space and wait for the man to come to him.

Dean reached out and took Castiel’s hand. He needed to make sure this was real and not just another dream. “I guess just start at the beginning?” 

Castiel didn’t reply; he just nodded his head and waited for the other. 

“I never had nightmares before I came here. I was just this normal kid growing up in Lawrence. My dad was a Marine, and runs an auto shop. My mom, she stayed home but she helped my my granddad run a hardware store. She took over the store a couple of weeks ago when granddad Henry retired. My family is really close knit so when I moved here for school, it was the first time I was my own. I started having nightmares about three days after I got here. I chalked it up to being homesick and not knowing anyone. I thought they would go away in a few weeks but they didn’t. They didn’t go away and then I started having the same one over and over again. I had the same one every night for months until about two weeks ago. The night you asked me to perform for your party was the first time in six months that when I closed my eyes, I dreamed of being loved and cherished.” 

He gave Castiel’s hand a gentle squeeze just to make sure the man was still there. “I dream about being abandoned on this strange world my lover. I’m told he left me behind and I’m at the mercy of these horrible creatures It’s weird because I know he wouldn’t leave me. I don’t know how I know that but I do. The dreams starts with me shivering in some stone cell, and there’s birds. I’m mourning being left behind when this ugly, evil, bastard of a man comes into the cell. He tortures me, then asks if I want to join him. If I say ‘yes’, if I join him, he’ll stop hurting me. I always say ‘no’. He says he’ll have me one way or the other. I try to fight him off but he’s stronger than me. He hits me, tells me I’m worthless, that I should get used to this before he claws at me. Sometimes, I dream he rips off my clothes. Normally, I wake up then but tonight, I felt him enter me. It hurts so badly, like I was being ripped in two.” 

“Dean,” Castiel gently caressed the side of Dean’s face. He knew he couldn’t tell Dean the truth right now, that the nightmares are visions of lost past, because of the dancer’s current state. He knew he needed to offer support until Dean was ready to hear the truth. “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine what that felt like.” 

“Could you hold me?” Dean pleaded. “Just hold me.” 

Castiel nodded before he stretched out on top of the covers and pulled Dean against the length of his body. He didn’t let go of the dancer’s hand as he tucked the still visibly shaken man under the covers. “I’ll be right here,” he whispered into Dean’s ear, “I’ll watch over you.” 

Dean trembled slightly as he wrapped the covers around his body. He was so cold since the nightmare felt him feeling empty, weak and so frighten. His mind searched for strength while his body pressed itself against Castiel’s trying to find warmth. The dancer never thought the nightmare could be so lifelike that even now his lower body ached from a forced intrusion. 

“Cass?” Dean whispered as he pulled his arm out from under the covers so he could see their hands joined together. The simple sight of his hand in Castiel’s tanned one seemed to ease the tremors a bit. 

“Yes?” Castiel looked into the frightened eyes of the young man trying to think of a way to chase off those demons. 

“Thank you for all this,” he whispered softly, “for staying with me.”

Castiel just nodded unsure of what to say. He didn’t know what happened to Decaion after his death but if Dean’s nightmares were tied to those events, Castiel wanted revenge now. Decaion didn’t deserve to be tortured. He was a Rit Zien; he was supposed to end of the suffering of others, not have suffering forced onto him. 

“Cass?”

“Yes?”

“What was it like taking a vessel?”

Castiel thought over the answer for several heart beats. He didn’t want to lie but could he tell Dean the complete truth? How could he explain his natural form was the size of the Chrysler Building and that most human bodies couldn’t contain their energy? 

“It’s terrifying. Our natural forms are so very different from humans. We didn’t know if we could live on this world. We tried to settle on a few other worlds, but we didn’t work. I lost a lot of friends, family, during that struggle. I wasn’t the first to try for a vessel, but I was first to make it work. I don’t even know how but it worked.”

Dean smiled sleepily for a second then asked.

“Can I see your real form?” 

“Every human that tried has their eyes burned out. I don’t want that to happen to you.” 

“I want to see your real form,” Dean answered resting his head on Castiel’s chest. 

“I’ll show you my true form one day, but not until I’m sure it won’t hurt you.” 

“Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. It’s really nice. Makes me feel warm, and happy. Like this is where I’m supposed to be.” He was grateful that he didn’t wake up alone after that nightmare. He needed the extra comfort that came from another person, and he was so grateful that Castiel didn’t press for more information. He found himself slowly drifting back to sleep something that didn’t happen when he was alone. The earlier nightmares left him jittery and off balance but with Castiel next to him, Dean’s mind seemed to quickly settle, and his body relaxed. 

“Go to sleep, Dean. I’ll be right here,” Castiel whispered as he watched Dean fight sleep. His eyes would close for a few seconds then he would struggle to open them again. “I’ll watch over you.” 

Dean nodded before his eyes drifted close with a long breath. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep still holding Castiel’s hand. When he woke up several hours later, he found himself cocooned in the warm bed linens and pressed against Castiel. He took a few minutes to take in the sight of the sleeping man with a delighted grin.


	9. Revelations in the Rain

Castiel sat on his sofa, in front of the fire, reading glasses perched on his nose, going over one of the many business propositions that came from one of his subsidiaries. Every day it seemed the proposals got more and more complex with unbelievably high returns and little risk. He rolled his eyes, then tossed the one in his hand to the discard pile before he glanced at the clock. He really should be sleeping instead of working at 1:30 in the morning but the proposals had to be looked at before the start of the business day. At least he was comfortable dressed in blue and white plaid lounge pants, no shirt and his warm robe. He just picked up another bound stack when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky followed by a rumbling boom of thunder. He looked out the sliding glass door wondering just when the rain had started. 

Castiel stood up, went over to the glass door, and looked outside. The ground was thoroughly soaked so Castiel guessed it had been raining for at least an hour. He thought of the birds and how they were secure in their aviaries thanks to an earlier visit from the breeding team. Each flight cage had been designed to withstand some of the worse weather conditions on the planet but the team would return in the morning to check the cages anyway. So far, Castiel hadn’t lost any of his birds to weather and he wasn’t about to start tonight. 

Castiel went back to the sofa, picked up another proposal and was just about to sit down to read it when someone knocked on his front door. He glanced at the clock then looked out the window again. Castiel thought one of the team members got stuck trying to drive back to town so he went over and opened the door without really looking to see who was there. 

“Dean?!” Castiel grabbed the soaking, shivering, wet, young man and pulled him inside before he slammed the door. “What are you doing here? How did you get here?” He questioned immediately going into help mode. He brought Dean over to the fire and sat him down on the floor in front of it before he stripped the dancer of his drenched wind breaker then the soaked cotton tee. “I’ll get you towels and a blanket,” he stated before he rushed into the back of the house only to return a few minutes later with the items. He wrapped the fluffy towel around Dean’s shoulders before he stretched out the freezing man’s legs, pulled off the dripping wet sneakers and sodden socks. “Dean?” Castiel questioned very concerned for the other. “Dean, talk to me.” He grabbed another towel and had his best to dry off the rain water. He worked quickly, getting most of the icy drops off Dean’s feet and chest. He was lucky that Dean didn’t fight too much as he rubbed the towel over Dean’s head. When Castiel realized Dean wasn’t improving, he moved from the dancer’s head to his legs. 

Dean tried to say something only to find his teeth chattered together too much to form any words. He wanted to tell Castiel that this wasn’t necessary that he was fine but he felt chilled to the bone and Castiel’s warm hand left so good against his skin. 

“Forgive me for this,” Castiel said before he grabbed the waistband of the other’s soaked to the skin pants and pulled them off his legs. Dean’s cotton boxers came with the pants since they were so wet the fabric stuck together. Castiel quickly rubbed a dry towel up Dean’s legs from the ankles to the hips before he wrapped the blanket around Dean’s waist and legs cocooning the frigid man in warmth before he held the other against his chest. “Come on, talk to me,” he pleaded rubbing his hands over the frozen arms and back. 

“Cass?” Dean’s voice was soft, tired and weak when he finally spoke. The walk in the rain drained so much of his energy that it was very difficult for him to keep his eyes open. Just calling out Castiel’s name seemed to zap him of what little energy remained. 

Castiel looked down at the young man in his arms. “I’m here,” he whispered back so worried about the dancer that he couldn’t think about anything else but getting him warm and comfortable. He pressed the back of his hand to Dean’s forehead feeling icy cold instead of the usual warmth. His heart stopped momentarily as the worst case scenario sprang into his mind. He had to get Dean warm. “What are you doing here?” He asked hoping that he could keep Dean talking long enough for the dancer to warm up a bit. 

“I wanted to see you,” Dean mumbled as he laid his head against Castiel’s shoulder, “I needed to tell you something very important.” He let out a long, satisfied, breath at the feel of Castiel’s warm body against his skin. 

“Oh Dean,” Castiel couldn’t believe that the young man would take such a risk just to talk to him, “you could have called me. You didn’t have to come all this way especially in this weather. If you needed to talk, we could have spoken over the phone.” He paused watching the other’s face seeing Dean’s eyes struggle to remain open. He needed to make sure Dean didn’t fall asleep so he just kept talking to the other. 

“Did you get a ride? Did they just drop you off?” If that was the case, someone’s head was going to roll. The thought of someone being so thoughtless made his blood boil. If someone dropped Dean off here, at least they should have waited until Dean was inside before driving away. Who knows how long the dancer had been standing there before he finally decided to knock. 

“No,” Dean answered the warmth of Castiel’s body and the fire making him sleepy, “I walked from the bus station to here. I needed to see you in person. I didn’t want to say this over the phone.” His eyelids were so heavy, his body so strained, yearning for rest. Maybe he could sleep for a bit then he could tell Castiel everything. 

“That’s five miles, Dean!” Castiel exclaimed then realized there was no use in arguing with Dean in this condition. He looked down into the young man’s face seeing a small sense of rebuttal. “Next time, call me when you’re at the station. I’ll come pick you up so you don’t have to walk.” He added gently as he ran the back of his fingers against Dean’s cheek. 

“I wanted to walk,” Dean’s eyes fluttered close sleep slowly seeping into his body, “I needed to walk to make sure I kept my nerve.” He was so tired and Castiel was so warm. This was so very comfortable and being in Castiel’s arms made the world right. He could sleep like this for the rest of his life, he decided then. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me!” Castiel didn’t know much about medicine but something told him that if Dean fell asleep right now, he wouldn’t wake up. He paled at the thoughts that danced in his mind imagining all the worst possible outcomes for this. He shook the smaller frame trying to keep the other awake. “Dean!” 

“You’re warm,” Dean mentioned as he snuggled up to Castiel, “and you’re safe. You make me happy.” This, Dean knew, was perfect. He was safe and happy and wrapped up in warmth. Sleep would be peaceful and when he woke up, he would be content. 

Castiel was completely confused by what Dean was saying. He wasn’t sure if the dancer was sick, delusional or just in shock but whatever his condition, Castiel wasn’t about to let Dean sleep. “Dean!” He screamed into that sleepy face. “Do not fall asleep right now! Wake up!” He shook Dean again hoping that would snap the dancer awake only to have it make Dean snuggle up closer to Castiel. 

“Don’t wanna,” Dean sleepily whined before he found himself slowly drifting into a slumber. 

“Dean! Dean!” Castiel shook the man trying to get him to come around but Dean’s eyes remained closed. “DEAN!” He was just about to grab the phone and call for emergency services when the other’s breathing even out and a small moan came from behind those closed lips as Dean cuddled against Castiel. Castiel stared down at the peacefully sleeping young man in his arms and just shook his head. His answers and the rest of his work could wait until after he and Dean discussed several important issues including tracking along a very dark, not very well travelled, curvy road in a blinding thunderstorm in the ungodly hours of morning. Right now, he just wanted to make sure Dean would be okay so he adjusted the young man, wrapped in the warm blanket and dry towels, in his arms so that Dean’s head rested against his left shoulder and the young man’s back was to the fire. 

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered into the napping man’s ear, “not when I just found you. You hear me, Decaion. You can’t leave me just yet. I have too much to make up to you.” 

When Dean awoke late that morning, he realized he was dry, warm, naked, wrapped in a thick blanket and in Castiel’s arms. He had to admit this was a vast improvement over being drenched, cold, clothed and alone when he was walking along the road during the night. He stretched out his legs careful not to wake Castiel since this was probably the only time he would get to study the older man while he slept. Dean smiled to himself before he reached up to touch the other’s brown hair. It was softer and smoother than Dean expected but he didn’t mind at all. He liked the fact that something felt soft and silky on the man’s hard body. He wondered what the rest of Castiel felt like as he slowly traced his finger over right side of the high cheek bone. Dean watched as Castiel’s eyelids moved just a bit but didn’t open. He pressed his fingers to Castiel’s cheek before he lifted himself up and placed a chaste kiss to older man’s lips. That did it as Castiel gave soft groan then slowly opened his eyes to find Dean looking up at him and smiling. 

“You’re okay!” Castiel exclaimed suddenly pulling Dean against him. “I was worried!” He was so relieved. 

“I’m okay,” Dean agreed before he nuzzled his cheek against Castiel’s shoulder. He smiled as Castiel’s arms came around his back pressing him against the broad chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s middle letting the older man hold him. 

“What were you thinking?” Castiel asked heaving a huge sigh of relief that nothing terrible happened to the dancer. He placed his hands on either side of Dean’s face rubbing his thumbs against those soft, warm cheeks. “You walked five miles in a massive storm on a road that’s not well lit and curvy.” 

“I needed to see you,” Dean stated calmly while he leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder, “I had to tell you something very important.” 

Castiel wanted to say ‘what the hell could be so important that you could have gotten yourself killed’ but seeing Dean this content just made the statement die in his throat. He wrapped one of his arms around Dean’s waist before he gave in to temptation and asked. “What did you want to tell me?” 

Dean licked his lips then smiled. “You know those dreams I have? Not the nightmare but the other ones where I’m loved and cherished?” He questioned feeling a peacefully calm settle over him before Castiel nodded and let him continue. “Well I finally discovered the man’s identity. I fell asleep while doing some work on my English paper and I dreamed of him.” 

“Okay,” Castiel raised one eyebrow, squished up his nose and twisted his lips. He wasn’t terribly sure he wanted to know where this conversation was headed. What if he had been wrong and Dean wasn’t Decaion reborn? What if his heart was about to crushed again under the loss of hope? 

“His face wasn’t in shadows anymore and when I saw him, I knew immediately who it was,” Dean continued delighted that he finally knew, without a doubt, who loved him. He placed both hands to the sides of Castiel’s face then explained. “Castiel, he had your face. You have been that man the entire time. I think a part of me always knew that but another part wasn’t sure.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel’s, kissing the older man deeply and passionately. 

“You’re the man that every night makes love to me in my dreams. You’re the man that cherishes me, protects me, loves me,” he announced when they finally parted for air. “You, Castiel. You.”   
So much for being wrong! Castiel thought to himself as he held Dean his heart finally at ease after so many years of searching and disappointments. Now none of that mattered for he found the one person that he truly loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would live the life that Cassian yearned for with Decaion as well as creating a new life with his lover. He traced his hand over the right side of Dean’s face a wide grin on his face. This was perfect. 

Dean wasn’t done just yet though. He didn’t want this moment to be over with the confession. He wanted so much more and now that he knew the identity of his dream lover, his body craved to experience what up until now, only his mind had. Dean slowly unwrapped himself from the towels and blanket allowing Castiel to see him completely nude. Dean’s skin contrast deeply against the white towel and the pale blue blanket. “You said when I came to you of my own free will, you would have me,” he wanted this man. He knew it in his heart, mind and spirit. He wanted this man to be his first, to make love to him, to be the man his body would never forget and his heart would always remember. “Please, Castiel.” 

“Are you sure?” It was Castiel’s turn to think he was dreaming because there was no way in Hell, this could possibly be real. He pinched the inside of his wrist and sure enough he felt the string. “This isn’t some weird dream?” 

Dean chuckled twice before he pulled Castiel’s head to his and kissed him. “If you’re dreaming then I am too,” he remarked before he curled his hands around Castiel’s shoulders, “please make love to me.” 

That statement said without hesitation or tension did Castiel in. Castiel had no reason to deny the young man since Dean was relaxed, happy and willing. He nodded once before he carefully slid one arm around the center of Dean’s back while the other gently hooked under the dancer’s bent knees. Castiel tenderly set the sensual youth in his arms before he stood. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asked as his arms circled around Castiel’s shoulders. He watched his lover’s, would he ever get tired of calling Castiel his lover, face as he was carried down the hallway. His body hummed with excitement at the anticipation at the ideas of what might happen next. 

Castiel walked toward the back of his home to the bedroom. “I am not allowing our first time to be on a floor. You deserve a soft bed against your shoulders and warm pillows to rest your head.” 

Dean blushed at the words realizing that Castiel would give him only pleasure. He smiled a lopsided, highly erotic, little grin as Castiel pushed open a door with his foot. Dean gave a heady, catlike purr when Castiel finally set him in the center of the large bed then kissed his lips. The sun rays spilled in through the picture windows bashing both men in gentle light. 

“I need to get something,” Castiel whispered when his lips finally parted from Dean. 

Dean’s mind was in such a lovely, sensual haze that he didn’t notice Castiel move away from the bed to the dresser not the older man opening the top drawer. The only thing that finally registered in his brain was when Castiel returned to his side with a condom and a small bottle of lube. The new items mattered to him because they showed that Castiel wasn’t brutish kind of man that only wanted to please himself. 

Dean’s stomach flip-flopped when Castiel’s hand touched his cock and a loud, pleased gasp escaped his lips while his bottom jaw dropped and his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape. 

“Cass,” he whined impatiently wanting to feel the other’s lips against his, those big, wide fingers drifting over him and the other’s length fully inside him. 

“Patience, love,” Castiel whispered before he settled himself over the youth. He smiled down at the other before he stroked his fingertips across the width of Dean’s forehead then traced each side of that innocent, unmarked face. He teased Dean’s soft, plump lips before his hand slid over his young partner’s neck carefully massaging the middle. Castiel’s ears were granted the pleasure of breathy, sensual gasps that came from the lovely, young dancer once his fingers moved along the collar bones then down low to the sensitive, responsive, nubs that already stood at attention. Without warning, Castiel’s mouth captured one of those little buds sucking, teasing, and rolling his tongue over the flesh. 

Dean turned his head to the side with his eyes clamped tightly shut and panted lustfully under Castiel’s skillful mouth. Something he couldn’t quite understand, something his body never totally felt was building inside him. This feeling, whatever it was called, tinted his vision pink and heated his body from the inside out. He was only aware of the large, imposing yet totally devoted figure above him gently servicing his body. He hated to admit it but thanks to his naïveté, his mind wasn’t capable of describing the wonderful, thrilling, primal, sensations the older man created in his body. He was just a simple man, unwise in the ways of true love or couple’s lust, without the ability to compare this experience to any other in his young life. Happy tears built behind his eyelids knowing it was Castiel that made a long, corporal gasp echo in his ears. 

“Please, more,” Dean begged arching his back so Castiel had better access to his body, “please don’t stop,” he ran his right hand along the breadth of Castiel’s shoulders letting his fingertips map out the lines of his lover’s body. 

Castiel smiled as he rolled his tongue over the rigid nipple then lightly blew over the wetted skin eliciting a series of pleased ‘ahhs’ that built to a crescendo before Dean’s body went rigid with release. Castiel watched as the performer’s back arched upwards, the muscles stretched tight over the chest while his toes curled and his breathing momentarily stopped. Castiel had to catch his own breath as he watched Dean react to him. The experienced man held the shy dancer close to his body as he had just given the very handsome man his first coupled, orgasm of his young life. 

“Such an amazing sight,” Castiel whispered to Dean, looking deep into the other’s, delighted with the pleasure he just experience, face before he whispered, “you are beautiful.” 

Dean turned his head away from the older man out of embarrassment. “No I’m not,” he answered unable to accept such words from the other.

Castiel gently coaxed Dean’s eyes to his giving this stunning creature a gentle smile. “Yes you are,” was all he said before he reached for the bottle of lube. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked fearful of what might come next but also excited at the sinfully pleasing possibilities. His bottom lip quivered with a tiny bit of apprehension that his total lack of inexperience would disappoint the other. 

“What’s the matter?” Castiel questioned softly noting the tiny bit of fear. “We don’t have to continue if you’re having second thoughts.” 

“No!” Dean shook his head. “I want this! I want this so badly!” He exclaimed hoping he didn’t sound too much like an idiot. “I just don’t-I haven’t” Oh god, this was completely embarrassing! Dean truly did not want Castiel to know he had no idea what he was doing. “I haven’t been with….”

“You haven’t been with a man before?” The words were gentle and understanding instead of disgusted or worse. 

“I haven’t been...” Dean admitted the words almost impossible to hear, “I don’t want you to be unsatisfied with me.” 

Castiel kindly grinned at the virgin before he answered, “you could never do that. You being in my bed right now like this makes me feel so blessed. You coming of your own free will was enough to satisfy me,” and that was the truth. Castiel didn’t need Dean to do anything more than what he already done to make his heart swell with joy. “I could stop….”

“Don’t you dare!” Dean cried out suddenly bold enough to grab the back of Castiel’s neck and pull the other to him. “Don’t stop!” He declared their foreheads touching. “I want to feel your lips against mine, your long, perfect hands on my skin, you buried deep within me.” He finally gave voice to the thoughts that rushed around in his head. 

Castiel chuckled once softly to himself now that he realized Dean wanted to be with him. “Okay,” he breathed against Dean’s smooth lips, “we can continue.” 

“What happens next?” Dean wondered leaning his head against the pillows. 

Before Castiel answered, he stripped out of his lounge pants revealing his entire being to the other. He heard a surprised gasp come from the other before he answered, “preparation is needed for this kind of act,” he leaned over and softly spoke lowering his voice with each word, “spread your legs apart for me.” 

Dean nodded before he turned his head to the side and bit his bottom lip. He spread his legs as Castiel instructed before he bent his knees and brought them close to his body. “Is this enough?” Shyness made the question almost inaudible. 

Castiel nodded before he nestled himself in between the deep tanned legs of his lover. He was eternally grateful it was now the twenty first century with all its modern developments when he uncapped the bottle of lube. He liked that he now had the pleasure of using a gentle warming, lube to prepare his lover. Castiel tipped the bottle allowing a quarter sized drop of the gel to pool on his fingertips before he recapped the bottle and put it away for now. He rubbed his fingers together covering his digits with the liquid before he slipped his right, dry hand under Dean’s narrow neck and rubbed his fingers lovingly along the base of the hair line. 

“You are mine,” he staked his claim to the dancer by sliding one lubricated finger down the divide of Dean’s butt, getting him use to the feeling of the other’s hand around his nether region.   
Dean gasped sharply totally shocked by such an intimate touch. “Will it hurt?” He nervously asked with just a slight tremble in his voice. He wasn’t dumb; he knew that sex wasn’t supposed to hurt but muscles that hadn’t been used before tended to ache or throb when they were tested. Plus a foreign object would enter his body and it’s not like he stuck stuff up his ass before now. 

“Only for a moment,” Castiel admitted before he carefully touched Dean’s hole but didn’t push his finger inside just yet, “just breathe deeply and try to relax your body,” he instructed before he added, “I promise I will never willingly harm you,” he circled his pointer finger against Dean’s sphincter, “just breathe deeply,” he repeated. 

Dean followed Castiel’s directions breathing in deep before he slowly released it. He repeated the process twice before he let out a pained moan when Castiel’s finger finally penetrated him. It burned like nothing he experienced before even though Castiel only inserted his finger to the first knuckle. 

Dean winced at the intrusion and hissed at the burn. He hadn’t been touched there before and those muscles screamed in protest. HIs lower body clamped tight against the intrusion. His right hand reached up then crashing down, digging his fingernails into the thick, muscled shoulder of the older while the left darted backward to squeeze against the headboard of the bed. 

Castiel saw Dean’s discomfort before he leaned over and kissed the dancer’s lips. “Listen to me,” the directions came with a sense of understanding and warmth. “Dean, breathe deep, slow and even. Deep, slow and even.” 

Dean tried to focus on his breathing instead of the pain. His chest rose as he inhaled deeply then lowered as he slowly and evenly exhaled like he was instructed. “Just focus on your breathing,” he heard the other say as the finger pushed inward spearing him in a way he had never felt before, “the pain will pass. Your body must get use to this,” A part of Dean’s mind screamed that was the biggest lie he had ever been told, no way would this type of pain pass while the other part of his brain shouted for him to listen to the coaching Castiel gave him, and yes the pain would pass. 

Castiel watched with a heavy heart as the dancer jerked and writhed underneath him while he slowly pushed his finger into the tight, virgin hole. He was careful, just as he had been with all his previous. He took his time allowing those muscles to stretch and adjust to the new intrusion. He tipped forward and pressed his lips to the wet cheek of his untested lover. 

“You’re doing well,” he complimented kissing away the tears that spilled from Dean’s eyes. 

Dean wanted to shout ‘liar’ at the man but instead he just nodded knowing now was not the time to argue. He breathed in deep again and waited for the next shot of pain to roll over his body when Castiel moved his finger. He was quite surprised when instead of pain, a feeling very similar to the one he felt when Castiel’s lips sucked his nipples began to arise from his cock. Another deep breath and Dean now understood what the other meant when he said the pain would pass. He smiled up at the other above him. “Castiel,” he moaned. 

Hearing that moan, and seeing that smile, Castiel nodded before he slowly rolled his finger trying to relax the still tight muscles. It seemed to work as the sounds changed from ones of pain to those of pleasure. He used that finger for several minutes loosening and relaxing the muscles until he was sure enough tension eased to insert a second. A quiet, pained gasp let him know the dancer felt the intrusion but this time, the intrusion was easier to handle. 

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s shoulder when those two fingers began to move back and forth inside him. The burning eased and the initial tension already ebbed to a dull, almost pleasurable ache. His eyes fluttered opened then closed while the other primed him for the true act. Again, a strange sense of past knowledge came to his mind as he licked his lips and leaned his head against Castiel’s hand. “More please?” The plea was desperate with an edge of urgency. “Castiel, please!” He exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” the simple, three letter word told Castiel that Dean was sure of himself. Dean knew in his heart that this was his desire. He wanted his body to feel the complete closeness that only his mind had known. His body burned with something carnal, delightful and oh so very pleasing.   
Castiel removed his fingers then tenderly lifted Dean off the bed. He moved from the hovering above into a seated position bringing the dancer onto his lap as he did. He kissed Dean’s lips as his strong hands traveled along the narrow sides of the dancer’s waist. Castiel picked up the condom wrapper then gently opened it. “Are you sure?” He asked the boy in his lap again before he unrolled the latex. 

“Yes,” Dean groaned while he watched Castiel sheathe himself in the protection. 

Castiel once again thanked each and every deity he could remember for allowing him to find Dean in the twenty first century. Condoms, lubrication, soft beds, the ability to control one’s own hands, so much had been granted in this time that hadn’t been allowed in the past. Castiel made sure he heightened his lover’s pleasure with his lips and hands when he finally entered the younger man. 

Dean let out a soft whimper and closed his eyes when he felt Castiel’s tip push into him. The pain quickly ebbed thanks to warm hands, skillful lips and the sense of lover that touched him in ways he never knew possible. He dug his fingernails into those broad shoulders as his legs wrapped around the solid waist as Castiel’s hand caressed every bit of his exposed skin. Dean opened his eyes and found himself bold enough to grab the other’s cheeks and forced their lips together. He submitted instantly to the other’s dominance as Castiel’s tongue slipped past his lips into his mouth. 

The first upward thrust sent a jolt of warm fire down Dean’s spine that made him incapable of doing anything more than gasp and moan. The second downward movement ran a pleasurable shiver down his spine that made his arm tighten around Castiel’s shoulders pushing himself further down onto the other. The rhythm Castiel used was slow allowing the virgin to feel every inch of Castiel’s manhood slide in and out of his lubricated hole. 

“Castiel,” Dean chanted the wealthy man’s name over and over again as he rode the man. A now familiar tingling, deep from the middle of his belly grew into a full-fledged wave of pleasure as it built to the breaking point. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped as his back arched while he climaxed a second time. Dean’s muscles clenched down on his partner’s cock before he slumped against the broader man, a sudden wave of exhaustion stealing his energy. 

Castiel watched every motion Dean made as he climaxed. He realized the arch of the back, the sinful tightening of the muscles as movements he dreamed of seeing ever since he took resident in this body. While Celestials understood the human nature of sex, seeing and experiencing it with Dean, made it a thousand times sweeter. He understood now, why humans craved this contact, and if Dean granted it, Castiel would want to stay here in the moment forever. 

Castiel smirk as Dean screamed out his name before the dancer pitched forward. Castiel held the other close unwilling for their first time to be over just yet. Waves of pleasure still ran down Dean’s back as highly erotic little mews came from the dancer’s mouth. How could he capture those sounds and keep them hidden away just for his ears?Castiel wondered before he kissed Dean. 

“Dean,” he whispered placing a finger under his lover’s chin. He saw the exhaustion in the other’s eyes and the tired yet happy smile that came from the young face, “stay with me just a bit longer,” his mouth repeated the declaration spoken from their former lives, “then you can sleep.” 

Dean nodded sleepily against Castiel’s chest as the tempo increased. His body jerked and pitched this way and that as the big man’s length retracted then plunged deep within him. His chest rose and fell in line with the other’s thrust while once again that glorious sensation built again. He wasn’t sure he could climax a third time without breaking but somehow the more experienced man drove him to the edge of that cliff again. 

Two bodies moved in the ancient beat generating more heat as their joned passion grew. Castiel found himself on the edge of the precipice but he fought it, wanting to give the younger man one more orgasm before he experienced his own. His cock brushed against that dangerously pleasing spot inside the dancer just before he felt Dean climax again. Those inner walls tightened almost painfully over his length. His body reacted to the new friction. His sac drew up close to his frame as his journey came to its end. He came hard and deep into the dancer, emptying his seed into the other. Castiel pulled Dean close to his chest as the pinnacle of their coupling made him throw his head back. There was no empty space between their bodies as he released himself in that one moment. 

Castiel held Dean close even after his orgasm washed completely over him allowing his breathing to return to its normal rate. Castiel noted that Dean had already fallen asleep against him with one ear over the spot where his heart beat under his chest. He made no move to remove the dancer from himself because he was worried he would wake the other and he wanted to burn the sight of Dean’s angelic face into his memory. He smiled as he carefully traced the straight bridge of dancer’s nose then allowed himself to run his fingers through those tight curls that rested atop of Dean’s head. 

The feeling of those course strains made Castiel cover his mouth with his free hand. Castiel remembered his life as Cassian, how he had been forced to part with the other creature he loved more than his own life. Cassian fought so hard on that deadly night to stay alive long enough to tell his lover how much he wanted to live free with him outside the cruelty of this world of fighting pits. Gadreel’s betrayal and Metatron’s hand saw fit that Cassian’s dream would never happen. 

Castiel promised himself that he would never allow himself to be parted so violently from Dean. He promised to make up for the unimaginable, nightmarish pain that had been inflicted onto Decaion after Cassian left him. Cassian may have left Decaion without words but Castiel would not see the mistake repeated with Dean. 

He needed to call the office and let them know that he wouldn’t be in today so he carefully reached for his cell phone that he kept tucked in his nightstand drawer. Making sure he didn’t wake Dean, he dialed the number and explained that an emergency had arisen and that he couldn’t come in today. He let out of sigh of relief when he was informed that he didn’t have any meetings on his schedule. Castiel said goodbye then closed the phone before stowing in back in the normal place. Castiel kissed Dean’s amazing lips one more time before he wrapped his arms around the sleeping man’s waist. He leaned his head back against the headboard with his back propped up against the pillows before closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Libertatem

The stone floor dug into Dean’s shoulders as he laid there after the demon left him bruised and battered. He couldn’t see out of his left eye because it was swollen shut and the sight in his right eye was blurry from the repeated punches. His chest ached with each breath, and he was sure several ribs were shattered. The coppery taste of his own blood gagged him. The degradation was made even more painful because he felt the bastard’s hands still on him, and knew it would be only a matter of time before this cycle started again. 

The dancer groaned when he barely moved his right arm closer to his body. Everything hurt so badly that he wasn’t even sure he could get himself up into a seated position. He struggled to make his limbs obey his mind collapsing several times before he finally managed to prop himself up on his elbows. Just that sent a wave of nausea over him that nearly made him lay back down just to stop the rolling feeling of his stomach. Instead he slowly eased himself into a standing position then looked over at the birds. He knew what he needed to do to release himself from this violence. With a heavy heart and weak legs, he moved over to the cages then unlatched each one. He freed the birds allowing them to fly away from this place. The birds deserved the freedom that he, himself, had been denied. He watched as a few took flight immediately seeking out the warm sun and the open sky. He pined for the knowledge of what true freedom, something he had never known, felt like. 

Once the cages were empty, a sad, slight, only an upper turn of the corners of his lips, smile came to his face as the birds flew away from this place. The birds, the ones he and Cassian cared for and loved, were gone making possible for his own escape from his hellish fate. He took a shaky breath then slowly let it out before he nodded to himself. Now that there were no more birds, now that Cassian abandoned him, he saw no reason to remain on this plane of existence. He was after all nothing but a lowly slave subject now to the whims of a cruel master. At least if he followed through with his plan of action, he would control his own body and fate. His last moments would be what he made for himself and not what some bastard forced upon him. He gave one last looking glance to the bird that perched itself in the window before he closed his eyes, stood in the relative silence for a few moments and decided. 

He limped, careful not to put too weight on either of his legs, over to the gladiatorial cot that was once the bed he shared with his lover. He hissed when he reached up to the shelf that was above the cot since the movement made blinding pain shot up his legs to his back and shoulders. He gritted his teeth and with an agonizing cry felt along the shelf for the item that would bring him his freedom. When the palm of his hand made contact, he wrapped his fingers over the rough, coarse surface then crumbled to the stone floor unable to stand any longer.   
He looked down at the rope in his hand and for a brief moment wondered if perhaps he should try and live. The thought died as quickly as it came when he realized that remaining here wasn’t living. It wasn’t even existing. He wasn’t sure what to call it but he would not remain here any longer. With determination that up until now, he didn’t know he possessed, he stood again on remarkably steady legs before he wound one end of the rope into a noose. 

He wasn’t completely sure how but now he stood on a wooden stool that had somehow appeared under his feet. The noose hung in front of him suspended from the ceiling and he was at peace with the decision. He took hold of the noose with both hands before he slipped it over his head and around his neck. All he had to do was take one step and it would all be over. He closed his eyes again and saw the face of his lover once more.

“Decaion?” He heard the familiar voice call out just as he stepped off the stool. He thought the voice was his lover calling to him from the other side awaiting him. “Decaion!” This time the voice was close and urgent almost as if someone was running toward him shouting for him.   
The rope snapped just as it tightened sending him to the ground with a loud thud. His head bounced off the floor before slamming back into the hard surface. This was a cruel fate, he mused, not even death found him worthy.

“Decaion?” A voice he recognized called his name. He tried to turn his head toward the source but his head hurt too much to move. It felt like the back of his head split open and he was sure that blood gushed out of a wound. “Decaion, what have they done to you?” 

Decaion? No, he wasn’t Decaion; he was Dean. He breathed then he knew. He understood now that he heard the names that nightmares came from somewhere else. The nightmares came Decaion and he was Dean and now the perspective changed from a first person view to a third. The pain was gone in that instant. It flowed out of him like water with the understanding that he was sharing Decaion’s experiences. The dreams and the nightmares were never truly his. They were from his man that shared his face. That man, the one named Decaion, was the one that had his heart shattered and longed for death. The man that had his wings ripped from his body. 

Dean stood off to the side watching the ancient version of himself. He was a ghost in the dream now, a watchful observer seeing the last part of their tragedy unfold. He knew after tonight he wouldn’t have any more of nightmares. Dean was no longer a part of their story - Decaion and Cassian, so he watched quietly. He wanted to know how their story would end. 

“Cassian?” Decaion asked as the gladiator’s face came into view. He opened his mouth a few times trying to find more words only to have none come. It hurt too much to think. He wanted to reach out and touch the rough, familiar cheek but his arm failed to listen. Every part of his body hurt, his head, his chest, his arms, his hips, his legs and in between, everything ached from the abuse he suffered at the hands of Alastiar. 

“I’m here, Decaion,” Cassian gently explained as he took his abused lover into his arms, “I’m here now. Nothing will harm you again.” He loosened the knot in the noose before he slid it over Decaion’s head and tossed it away. 

“You left me!” Decaion’s voice was full of hurt. How could the gladiator say such a thing to him after leaving him. “You brought your freedom and left me behind. You left me without any words! They took my wings. Ripped them from my back. It hurt.” The pain that ran through Decaion’s body was nothing compared to the agony that gripped his heart. To be abandoned, to be willing left behind without so much as a goodbye from this man felt worse that all the punches, the violence, the torture Alastair inflicted upon him. Why did the gladiator toss him aside? 

“You know that’s not true,” Cassian explained in a kind, gentle, loving voice. He placed one of his big, calloused hands on Decaion’s chest with a mournful expression. All that happened to this man had been in his absence after he promised never to allow harm to come to his lover. He extended his neck allowing his love to see the traces of the death blow, “I would never buy my own freedom and leave you here. I would have returned to you if I could. I would rather remain a slave with you than have my freedom without.” 

“You were killed?” Decaion’ vision blurred then tunneled just as his world, the one that had been shattered with one hateful remark from the cripple began to rebuild itself. “You didn’t leave me behind?” He gasped as it became harder to breathe. He wanted to smile but the bruises and the split lip made it hurt too much to try. “You would stay for me?” His breathing drew shallow and quick as the pain dulled. He knew what was happening to him. The other side waited for him to take his final breath. “You came back for me?”

The gladiator shook his head gently tracing two fingers along the side of Decaion’s face. “I fought to get back to you. I was betrayed by my lover, stabbed by the guards then my throat was cut by Metatron,” Cassian explained gathered Decaion close to his chest, “I wanted nothing more than to leave these walls with you. To live my life with you. For you to command my hands.” He gave his lover a slight smile. “I would return to you. Not even death would keep me from you.” 

“Cassian!” Decaion cried unable to hold back the sadness. His lover hadn’t willingly abandoned him. He had been killed violently by the man that controlled their destinies. “I’m sorry!” How could he have believed the devil? Why did he doubt the warrior’s love for him? 

“For what, love?” Cassian rocked Decaion against his chest. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have left you.” The gladiator used one hand to cradle the young slave’s head ignoring the warm, red wetness that trailed down his arm. He couldn’t lose the man now that he just found him again. 

“I shouldn’t have doubted your love for me,” Decaion admitted in a quiet whisper. He felt himself growing cold, slowly slipping away drawn to other world, “and now it’s too late.” Too late for freedom, too late for their joined happiness, too late to share a life together, it seemed unfair that just a few moments ago all he wanted was death and death would not come but now that he wanted to live, death was there to take him.

“It’s never too late,” Cassian growled the words believing them true. “It’s never too late. We can have our freedom. We will have our freedom.” He gently shook the other’s shoulders trying to keep the younger awake. “In this life and the next, we will share freedom, love and life. I promise you that.” He held Decaion close to him pledging to give the younger the future he deserved. 

Cassian’s promise so strong and true made Decaion want to believe. His raspy breathing made it hard to talk as his words were only low whispers. “I’m too weak,” Decaion answered faintly his eyes closing, “too much has been done. I’m no longer the boy you knew. My wings are gone. I can’t come back to you.” He had so little strength left that it seemed impossible to just open his eyes again. Every part of him felt heavy. 

“You are the love of my life,” Cassian informed the slave, “you will always have my heart.” He should have spoken those words during life yet in death they seemed to have more power. Decaion was Cassian’s great love and none of Cassian’s past lovers had the same place in his life. 

Decaion sobbed into the other’s chest believing it would be over soon. He could feel his heart slowing and it was hard to breathe. He would die and again be separated from this man. “I don’t want to die,” he whimpered, “I don’t want to die now that you are with me.” 

“You won’t,” Cassian kissed him with that giving the slave some of his strength, “you will not die.” The gruff man stated once his lips left the other. 

Decaion gasped feeling the air rush back into his lungs and warmth spread into his limbs. His heart beat strong in his chest and blood rushed through his veins. The bruises faded until there was no trace as the cuts knitted together then closed leaving no scars. He let out a slight groan as the pain eased then released; his body healed from the wounds. He coughed a few times before his vision cleared and he found himself staring into the concerned face of his gladiator lover. “I’m alive?” He questioned his hand pressing itself to his chest. He glanced up at the man before him then reached out and touched the rough cheek. “I’m alive?” 

“You are alive,” Cassian smiled before he brought Decaion into his arms and stood, “we are alive, again.” He professed before the birds they cared for took flight around them, “and we are free like our birds.” 

“Where will we go?” Decaion asked while Cassian carried him out of that stone cell where his innocence had been stolen only to have it returned by his lover.

Cassian smiled as he carried the slave boy across the sands. “Wherever our feet will carry us.” 

“We’ll be together?” Decaion placed his head on Cassian’s shoulder enjoying the feel of the fighter’s muscles against his cheek. To feel alive, to be in his lover’s arms once again, to know he was loved and to know that Cassian returned to him swelled his heart with warmth, joy and love.

“Always,” Cassian promised before they stepped through the gates into the morning sun leaving the walls of ludus and the shackles of slavery behind, “as long as you wish it so.” 

Decaion smiled snuggling deep against Cassian. “Always,” he nodded, “I like always.” 

“Then it will be always,” Cassian declared as they journeyed to their shared destiny. 

Dean smiled as he watched the pair disappear into a bright, white, warm light and knew the promise. Decaion and Cassian would be together always. There would be no more nightmares for him, at least none that came from another source. He was free of Decaion’s memories.


	11. Afterglow

Dean opened his eyes with a slight moan as the late morning sun spilled into Castiel’s bedroom. He was still seated in Castiel’s lap and felt the other’s penis still inside him. 

“Good morning,” Castiel addressed as he gently brushed a piece of Dean’s messy looks behind a pink ear. 

“Morning,” Dean parroted only to blush at the memories of their love making. He ducked his head feeling like he had just stolen a cookie from his mother’s cookie jar. He felt so different now like he found a place in the world that was made just for him. 

Castiel placed his finger under Dean’s chin and slowly nudged it upward. “How are you feeling?” He asked concerned more of the dancer’s comfort than his own. 

“Nice,” Dean answered honestly with a bright smile, “really nice.” He loved that his first time had been with Castiel – the man that seemed to share his thoughts. He had no regrets about having sex. “Very happy, and still blissed out.” 

Castiel chuckled at the answer before he rubbed the small of Dean’s back. “I was talking about your back but knowing that you feel very happy and blissed out is good.” 

“I don’t want to move,” Dean admitted with a pleased smile on his face, “I want to stay like this.” 

Castiel shook his head. “That’s a great idea but we can’t. I really don’t want you to be so sore that you can’t walk.” 

Dean pouted with a little whine before he leaned against Castiel’s chest and realized what Castiel asked. The muscles in his lower back screamed at him. He hissed out as the soreness spread down to his backside to the back of his thighs. 

“That’s what I wanted to avoid,” Castiel explained before he carefully lifted Dean’s hips up a bit and slid out of his lover. He discarded the condom into the wastebasket by the bed before he laid the dancer on his stomach on the bed. 

“I’ll be back,” Castiel said before he eased himself out off the bed careful not to jostle Dean. He found his lounge pants by the bed, pulled them on then disappeared through a doorway that opened to the master bathroom then emerged with a jar of muscle relaxer in his hand. “This should help,” Castiel told his beautiful lover before gently slid next to Dean. He turned the cap of the jar and held it in the palm of his hand before he rubbed his fingers into the ointment then once a substantial amount gathered on his fingers massaged it into Dean’s back. 

“Ohh,” Dean let out a soft, happy, little moan as Castiel’s hand worked the somewhat sticky ointment into his back. Castiel’s hands were warm and comforting on his stiff, sore muscles. He rested his head on his hands feeling the medicine cool to dull the pain. Dean then remembered the dream. “Cass?” 

“Yes?” The older man replied while he kneaded the meaty part of his palms into the tense small of his partner’s back. He paused for a moment because he wasn’t sure what Dean would think of being called ‘love’. When the younger man didn’t protest, Castiel continued his work.

“I had another dream after we made love,” he looked over his shoulder to watch Castiel work as he explained, “I thought it would be another nightmare because of how it started. Every part of me hurt because I had been brutally beaten. It was strange but in the dream, my body was numb and I was going to kill myself. I was tired of being tortured and beaten. I wanted to gain freedom and the only way I thought that was possible was through death. I freed birds then made a noose, slid it over my neck. I was ready and took a step.”

Castiel stilled his hands not knowing just what to say to that. If Dean had a nightmare like that after they made love, perhaps it was for the best if they didn’t repeat the event. “Dean if you think that we shouldn’t….”

“Let me finish?” Dean rolled onto his left hip and took Castiel’s hand interlacing their fingers together, “in the dream, I knew my life was over. My lover, the only man I could ever truly love and care for, left me behind without so much as a goodbye. I was hurt, broken, abused yet the physical pain wasn’t so great as the thought of being left behind. I took the fateful step and as I did I heard this voice call out and the rope snapped. I was so disappointed that death refused to take me. I couldn’t turn my head to see the source of the voice. And then I heard a question that changed my perspective. The voice asked ‘Decaion, what have they done to you?’ Just hearing the name made me understand, the nightmares about being abandoned then abused, they weren’t completely mine. They were Decaion’s.”

Castiel brushed his thumb over Dean’s knuckles feeling the contours of skin. He knew this was something he needed to hear especially once Dean mentioned Decaion. He wanted to tell the boy what he knew but that could wait until Dean finished his explanation. Perhaps there would be nothing else to say about their former existences. 

“Decaion was the one that thought he had been abandoned. He was the one that believed he was replaceable to his lover. He was the one being tortured after this abandonment. He lost his wings, and his heart was the one that shattered into a million tiny slivers thinking it beyond repair and then he heard that voice. The only voice in the world that mattered to him. I’m not totally sure what happened next only that Decaion is lying on the floor thinking he’s going to die when strong arms gathered him up and cradled him. He says his lover’s name and wants to reach out and touch him but he can’t. His arms don’t work. He’s so tired when his lover tells him that he’ll protect him, that no one will harm him again. Those words hurt because he was left behind. His lover brought his own freedom while leaving him in that place.”

That stung Castiel more than any physical blow could have. Cassian had suffered injuries in the arena and Castiel had been through his share of battle on the Celestial front lines, but nothing either man lived through compared to the agony of knowing that the innocent, hopeful lover had been so horribly treated. It was bad enough that someone took advantage of the unprotected slave but to have been told Cassian just left? That was unnecessarily cruel. 

‘The man explains that no he didn’t buy his freedom, that he hadn’t willingly left Decaion without telling him goodbye. He didn’t leave that place of his own free will but was betrayed, then murdered. He shows traces of a deep wound on his neck and Decaion knows the words are true. He’s happy he wasn’t coldly left behind but he’s sad that his lover was killed. He even apologizes for thinking that the man didn’t love him enough, for doubting his lover’s heart. He thinks it’s too late for them. He knows he’s dying but he doesn’t want to die now. Now that his lover returned he only wants to be with the man. Everything gets dark and cold. His heart beat slows and it’s hard to breathe. He bled so much. Decaion is slipping away when he’s kissed so gently. I’m not sure how but Decaion feels this wonderful warmth travel into his limbs and the breath return to his lungs. The blood returns to his veins and then his vision clears. He’s staring into the face of his lover. He’s happy again. He’s alive with this man. The man tells him they are free and carries him away from all that pain. The dream ends in warm sunlight and a promise to be together always.”

“Sounds like that was a very good dream,” Castiel commented as he laid down next to Dean. “Did the man have a name? What did the man look like?”

Dean nodded. “His name was Cassian and he looked like you only different somehow. I’m not sure how to explain it.”

“I need to tell you, Dean. It’s about the dreams.”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t need to know. I’m not going to have them anymore. I don’t care.”

“How do you know they’re gone?” 

“Decaion and Cassian are happy. They’re together, and I just know the nightmares are over.”

Castiel ran his free hand over Dean’s arm. He loved being able to openly touch the dancer like this especially since the beautiful soul was now in his bed. The skin, so soft, so smooth, untouched by the years of slave labor in the pits, felt like the smoothest of silk. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dean whispered after several long moments of just looking into Castiel’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to ask,” Castiel answered before he shifted onto his back bringing the naked performer onto his chest. 

“Castiel?” Dean asked after he kissed the skilled lips that brought him so much pleasure. He traced the center of Castiel’s chest with his fingers. 

“Yes?” Castiel cherished just being able to gaze into Dean’s eyes. Those eyes, so full of energy, seemed to go on forever. For all his years of life experience, he never understood when someone said they got lost in someone’s eyes. Now he knew what it meant but right now, he was lost in Dean’s eyes. 

“Can we do it again?” He questioned with a silly, little smirk. 

Castiel was so glad he was lying down because that would have floored him if he had been upright. While he desired nothing more right now than to repeat their lovemaking, he knew that Dean’s muscle couldn’t have adjusted so quickly. Yes he was a young, strong, healthy, man but he was up until a few hours ago, a virgin as well. 

“How are you feeling? Is your back okay?” He absentmindedly ran his fingers over the small of Dean’s back just taking in the feel of the smooth curve. 

“It’s fine,” he lied feeling the muscles tighten painfully. 

“Dean,” Castiel challenged the claim with a stern voice and a raised eyebrow. “Are you in pain?” 

“It’s a good pain?” Wow, that sounded a lot better and more confident in his head. He really was an idiot in the seduction, love department. He just wanted Castiel to touch him, hold him, kiss him like he did before. “I like feeling your hands on my body. I like feeling close to you. I can handle the pain if it’s you.” 

Castiel played with Dean’s bottom lip running his pointer finger down the middle. He thought over Dean’s word then smirked as a naughty little idea formed in his head. “I know a way that we can be close without you straining yourself.” 

“What is it?” Dean questioned before he sucked the tip of Castiel’s finger in between his lips.

“You seductive, little, imp,” Castiel groaned feeling the wet warmth of Dean’s mouth. 

“I’m your seductive, little, imp,” Dean stated after he popped Castiel’s finger out of his mouth.   
Castiel just shook his head with a warm smile. 

“Yes you’re my imp,” he answered giving Dean’s middle a squeeze then remembered just what he wanted to do. “And my little imp, I am going to please you,” he boasted before he sat up eliciting a little yelp from Dean. “Don’t worry, love,” he cooed while he positioned Dean so the dancer’s lower back was supported by the bed pillows and his shoulders were against the headboard. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked hoping whatever Castiel planned was just as deliciously sweet as their love making. 

Castiel gave a secretive grin as his eyes grew dark with lust and passion. He was hard just from sight of the breathtakingly hot, nicely toned, naked body in front of him. “Spread your legs,” Castiel instructed placing his hands on Dean’s knees. 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. His legs parted easily under Castiel’s touch allowing his rapidly hardening length to bob against his stomach. He wasn’t sure what the more experienced man’s next action would be only that he was sure to enjoy it. 

Castiel bent in between Dean’s legs to press a fevered kiss to the other’s lips before his lips moved down to his lover’s chin then neck. He sucked, he nibbled, he teased the young man with those masterful lips drawing out sharp, sensual gasps, sexy oohs and breathy ahhs. Castiel watched Dean clamped his eyes shut as his head rolled back to lie upon the top of the head board. 

“Please, Castiel, don’t tease me,” Dean’s whisper was so light yet it cracked with sex, “I’ll break if you tease me.” 

Castiel traced his tongue along Dean’s collarbone before he nuzzled against the dancer’s head.   
“I wouldn’t want to break you,” he purred before his lips started moving again. This time they went lower to the darker skin of the nipples stealing the performer’s breath away. Castiel smiled knowing his mouth made the most erotic, little mews come from the dancer’s mouth. He didn’t stay at the boy’s nipples since he knew just how sensitive they were and didn’t want the youth to come just yet. 

Instead his mouth lowered again kissing its way down to the firm abs then down lower still to that impressive length of flesh in between Dean’s legs. Castiel looked up to see the dancer’s face lost in pleasure. He smirked before he licked the underside of the dancer’s length then swirled his tongue over the head. Castiel felt the dancer’s fingernails dig into his back while Dean’s thigh began to quiver. He chuckled to himself with the knowledge that he was the only person that had ever seen Dean in such a state. 

Castiel placed his hands on the back of the dancer’s knees making sure to keep those lovely legs apart as he closed his lips around the head. The sound Castiel heard Dean make was something that words couldn’t actually describe. It was a cross between a cat’s satisfied purr, a man’s lusty moan and an agonized plea for more. It was perfect and only got better as Castiel’s lips descended down the illicit flesh. He used his tongue, his teeth and his breath as he bobbed his head up and down Dean’s cock. He hollowed his cheeks sucking deep knowing his lover could come soon. 

“No, Castiel,” Dean moaned as his back arched upward, his mouth dropped open and his body jerked with passion. “Don’t,” he wanted to fight his building orgasm, “I’ll come with you if-if-you-don’t.” 

Castiel slid his mouth up the dancer’s cock before he kissed the tip of the head. “I want you to come,” he stated before his mouth engulfed the swollen shaft again. Castiel’s reward came soon after when Dean screamed his name and that glorious dancing body with rigid. He drank down Dean’s seed and sucked the cock dry. 

Dean let out a weak little moan before Castiel’s mouth left his cock. He wanted to give Castiel the same kind of pleasure as he reached out and touched the hard, well built shoulder of the other man. “Let me please you like that,” he whispered trying to sit up against the pillows.

“No,” Castiel nodded with an understanding grin, “this was my way of pleasing you without   
entering you. You please me just by being in my bed, allowing my mouth to service you.” 

“Why do you do that?” Dean asked as Castiel’s hand brushed over his forehead. He looked at the older man with eyes full of love and passion and gave a small, satisfied smile. 

“Do what?” Castiel asked as he slid his arm under the dancer’s back. He wanted to keep in the younger man close in order to convince himself this really happened. That Dean was indeed in his bed and that had consummate their relationship. 

“See to my needs so well,” Dean explained as he laid his head against Castiel’s shoulder. He breathed in the musky natural scent, a smell that reminded him of the earth at dawn. “You waited until I was ready instead of just taking me. And when the time came, you didn’t rush. You prepared me in so many ways and you made sure I climaxed first. ” His voice was that of a lover lost in the comfort, airy, light and full of promises. 

Castiel framed Dean’s face with his hand. He thought of a number of explanations then stated. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Dean tilted his head to the right not completely understanding just how Castiel could hurt him. Yes his back was a bit sore but nothing really hurt. It wasn’t like the times he woke up screaming from the nightmares. 

“Most of the time, someone’s very first is very painful or at very least, highly uncomfortable. Bodies aren’t use to such an act and if you’re not properly prepared, well let’s just say, a sore back is the least of your worries,” Castiel shifted to Dean’s left side then propped himself up on the pillows before he ran his hand in between the smaller man’s shoulders, “plus sex means different things to different people. Some see it as a biological act without emotional connections and some see it as the ultimate expression of closeness.” 

Dean leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder letting out a content, happy, sigh as he did. He wished he could stay in this moment forever minus the stiffness in his lower back. It felt so right being with Castiel like this yet a small part of him wondered if this would be a one day only event. Was this a simple biological act to the older man. “Castiel?” Dean asked suddenly shy again. “How do you view it?”

“View what?” He laced his fingers with Dean’s as they sat in the bed just talking. He smiled to himself thinking how in the past, he wouldn’t have allowed such intimacy after sex. In the past when he took someone to bed, he didn’t lounge around trying to hold conversation. His partners easily agreed and left soon after without any kind of pillow talk. Now, it was different because Dean was the one in his bed. 

“Was this a simple biological act?” He bit the inside of his bottom lip again. He didn’t want this to be over so soon. He didn’t want this to be some kind of onetime event that he could never experience again. Dean didn’t want Castiel to go away and leave him alone. “Will you ever want to see me again now that we…”

“Yes!” Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulders and emphatically announced. His jaw was set in determination while wide green eyes stared into blue, the truth could easily seen in the icy ones. 

“I want to see you again. I wouldn’t just sleep with you then never see you again!” He wanted so much more than just to sleep with Dean. He wanted to build a life with the young man that would rival even the greatest love stories. “I searched two….” He screwed his mouth shut when he realized what he was just about to say. No way was he bringing that up right now. He was not going to spoil the mood by rehashing details from a relationship that ended over two millennia ago. 

“You waited too?” Dean figured something was up when Castiel didn’t complete the thought. He was glad to hear that Castiel wanted to see him again but he thought something else needed to be said. 

SHIT! Now he had really stepped into a mess. Castiel wasn’t about to lie to the man but how in the world could he explain about Cassian? “You won’t think I’m insane?” He sighed before he pressed his head against the headboard. He didn’t want to talk about this right now. The past was a complete mood killer and there was a chance that Dean wouldn’t want to stay with Castiel. 

Dean laid his head down on Castiel’s chest then nodded. “You’re an alien from some dead world that settled on earth. How could I think you’re insane? Plus, you didn’t think I was crazy when I told you about my nightmare.” 

Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s middle and began to tell him the story. “At the beginning our history, Celestials had physical bodies. We were divided into different classes and ranks. I don’t know about the others, but I went by a different name then, Cassian. I was a pit fighter for one of the higher ranking person on some distant planet. I fought every day, no matter how hurt, or sick, I was. My owner only wanted status and money. Pit fighting was the easiest way for him to build his wealth.” He pulled Dean closer since he wanted to keep his voice low and easily understandable. 

“You had dreams like me?” Dean seemed very interesting to hear that Castiel had dreams of the past. He lifted his head placing a hand over the right side of Castiel’s chest. “When did they start?”

“Yes,” he nodded before he continued, “they started when Celestials first started to explore the universe.” 

“What were they like?”

Castiel paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly as he gathered his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Dean everything right now but he didn’t want to hold back. 

“I saw my life through those eyes. I didn’t understand at first. Why was I dreaming about fighting in some bloody pit on an ancient world? Celestials aren’t meant to dream. I wanted to tell someone but I knew it would bring attention. It’s very difficult to keep secrets from others and somehow they found out. I was sent for reeducation. You don’t need to know what happens during that process just that it would supposed to wipe out all your memories and turn you into this perfect little soldier. They thought it would work but it didn’t. Instead it make the dreams more intense and I started questioning everything. There was so much going on with our people. We evacuated our home planet. We tried to settle a few before this one but it never worked. We were tired and lonely.” 

“So you dreamed about this harsh, cruel past and no one helped you?” Dean looked up at Castiel with raw hatred in his eyes. “How could they do that? Why would they try and reeducate you when you didn’t do anything wrong?” He was amazed that the Celestials would be so cruel to their own. What else had they kept hidden?

“There was an order to society. We each had a role and it always worked,” Castiel admitted with a lazy half grin while his fingers traced the curve of Dean’s back. There were no words to describe just how amazing it was to have Dean in his bed. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders while his heart warmed. “I’m glad that time is over and we settled on earth. I build something for myself here.“

“I was Decaion, and you were Cassian. We were lovers on another world, in another lifetime,” Dean explained as he curled up against Castiel. He thought discovering the source of his nightmares would terrify him but instead it made him feel settle. He knew he wouldn’t have any more nightmares. “This feels like one of those cheesy rom-com movies.” 

“I happen to like cheesy rom-coms, especially if I’m the leading man,” Castiel joked as they laid in bed together, “and I have a very attractive and wonderful costar for this.” 

Dean gave a slight chuckles before he tilted his head toward the other. “If I was Decaion and you were Cassian, does that mean you only want me because of what we were before?” 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I want you because you are Dean Winchester. You’re smart, you’re courageous, full of life, and a caring soul. I might have been drawn to you because of the past but it’s a future with you that I want.” 

“Do you still have those dreams?” 

“No, they stopped once we settled here but were replaced with better ones.” 

“Better ones?” 

“Ones of a lover.”

“So I was in your dreams?” Dean asked as he snuggled closer to Castiel. “Like you were in mine?” 

“I never saw a face but the moment I saw you dance I recognized the spirit,” Castiel sidestepped the question and placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Free, beautiful, innocence.” 

“I’m not beautiful or innocence, Cass.” 

“Yes you are. Your spirit is this bright, magnificent, warm light that shines.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Dean blushed at the compliment trying to cover up the fact that he liked what Castiel said. He warmly and lovely smiled up at Castiel accepting the answer. “I want to stay like this for as long as we can,” he stated while his finger absentmindedly traced over the contours of Castiel’s chiseled abdomen. 

“Eventually we will have to move,” Castiel teased but kept Dean close, “food, bathroom, one of those will have us move.” 

Dean’s stomach growled at the word ‘food’ causing the dancer to grab his middle to cover the sound. He was so embarrassed. He ducked his head glaring at his stomach which just growled again in defiance. Why did that have to happen right now? He was completely comfortable and happy right now just begin with Castiel and now his stomach decided he had to move. 

“Looks like food will be first,” Castiel commented as he placed a gentle hand over Dean’s middle then kissed the young man’s nose, “let’s get breakfast.”


	12. Breakfast of Champions

A few minutes later, Castiel fried bacon on the stove as Dean appeared dressed in a pair of Castiel’s sleep pants. The pants, a pair of red, cream and black plaid, were just a little too short for Dean’s long legs coming up to his lower calf instead of hitting at the ankles. The pants still hung so low that a tuft of dark, coarse hair could be seen poking above the fabric. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a brief moment breathing in the wonderful, delicious smell of breakfast. 

“Do you need any help?” Dean asked walking slowly due to the fact that his back still bothered him. He twisted his upper body left then right stretching trying to work out the stiffness. 

“There’s glasses in the second cabinet if you don’t mind pouring the drinks,” Castiel smiled as he watched the bacon cook. He kept glancing over at Dean from the corner of his eye spying little glimpses of the dancer in the morning. 

Dean nodded before he went over and opened the correct cabinet and pulled out two glasses. He placed them on the bar before he asked. “What would you like to drink?” 

“Orange juice for me,” Castiel answered before he picked up the crispy pieces meat with metal tongs and placed it on the prepared plate. 

Dean nodded before he opened the fridge, found the orange juice then poured two glasses. He returned the juice to the fridge before he set the glasses on the table. “Anything else?”

“Just waiting for the toast,” Castiel remarked before he set the bacon plate on the table. 

Once the toaster popped up the light golden bread, Castiel sat that on the table. He and Dean enjoyed a light breakfast of toast, juice and bacon together basically just enjoying the other’s presence. 

“I can drive you home,” Castiel adjusted while he washed their breakfast plates when they finished eating, “I called in earlier so I’m not expected at work.” 

“No!” Dean exclaimed now more than ever hating the idea of Castiel seeing his apartment. “It would be inconvenient for you!” 

Castiel rinsed off the last breakfast plate, then set in the dish drainer to dry. He let the water out of the sink, dried off his hands with the dish towel then turned his attention Dean. “It’s no inconvenience,” he admitted using his natural tone, “Plus it would give us a chance to spend a bit more time together.”

“NO!” Dean shouted, afraid Castiel would pity him if he saw the cramped, tiny, student apartment he lived in. He didn’t even bring classmates over so, he wasn’t about to let anyone from the club and now especially Castiel see his apartment. 

“Dean,” Castiel was so confused at the passionate denial, “if you’re worried about me knowing where you live…” Dean cut him off before he could finish. 

Now that he had sex with Castiel, hell would have to freeze over before he brought this successful, powerful man to his apartment. The place was barely livable and Dean didn’t want Castiel to see just how poor he really was. Nope, no way was he bringing Castiel there. “It’s not that!” Dean wanted so badly to properly explain but he couldn’t find the words. He just didn’t want a man to pity him. “It’s out of the way! I don’t want to bother you!” 

“You wouldn’t be bothering me,” Castiel answered with a slight shake of his head, “I would like to spend a bit more time with you. That’s all.” 

Dean sighed before he finally decided to accept the ride because he did want to spend a bit more time with Castiel. “Could you drop me at my building?” He whispered. The outside of the building looked good enough for Castiel and as long as Castiel didn’t go inside, he could keep the other from finding out the truth. Castiel could think he lived in just another small, cramped college apartment without knowing how bad it really was. 

“Of course.” 

Castiel watched as Dean walked up the several flights of stairs to his apartment. He wanted to wait until the dancer got inside his top floor apartment before he pulled away so he sat in the parking space and waited. He just put his hand on the gear shift to put the car in reverse when something stopped him. He had a strange feeling something wasn’t just right so he turned off the car and got out. Castiel walked up the same stairs he watched Dean take until he reached the top floor. He looked left down one narrow walkway and saw Dean just standing in middle of the space. “Dean?” Castiel asked as he slowly approached the dancer. “You okay?” 

Dean shook his head before he turned to the man, face ashen. Beautiful green eyes were rimmed with frustrated tears and his bottom lip quivered. He hated this apartment now more than ever. 

Castiel walked up to the young man and gasped when he looked at the apartment door. Written in what he hoped was red paint were the words ‘rape me’, ‘cheap whore’ and ‘easy ass’. “I’m calling the police.” He reached into his jeans pocket to pull out his cell phone. No way was something like this going unreported. 

“Don’t!” He pleaded with the older man trying to still the other’s hand. Dean grabbed Castiel’s arm. “They can’t help.” He sounded so tired like all the life rushed out of his body. His voice was small as he ducked his head in shame. 

“This has happened before?” Now Castiel was totally pissed. What kind of sick, twisted bastard writes that on someone else’s door? If Castiel ever got his hands on that person, he knew they would never be the same and would never do something like this again. He thought about just knocking on every door in the complex until someone told him just who did it. Castiel knew that Dean didn’t deserve the harassment or the threats. 

“It’s okay.” Dean whispered before he tried to put his key in the lock. He failed several times thanks to his shaky hands but finally on the fourth or fifth try, he lined up the key to the lock. 

“No it’s not,” Castiel growled just wanting to get his hands around whoever did this throat. He thought of all the ways he knew to hurt another but nothing came close to the pain in wanted to inflict on that person. Who the hell writes something like that on someone’s door? 

Dean just shook his head before he unlocked the door and stepped inside. At least it was spared from the vandalism. He let out a heavy, resigned sigh knowing that there was no point in turning Castiel away now. “Since you’re here, come in,” he offered with a great sense of self loathing. He wiped the tears that gathered along the bottom of his eyes not wanting to cry in front of Castiel. Why did that have to be there right now? 

Castiel looked at the door one more time before he stepped over the threshold into Dean’s small, student apartment. “Is that what you didn’t want me to see?” He closed the door behind him after Dean flipped on the overhead light. The light was barely enough to dimly brighten about half of the apartment while the rest was kept in shadow. 

“No I didn’t want you to see this,” Dean explained as he looked around the sparely furnished space, “if I had known that was there, I would have just had you drive me to the station and drop me off.” He was so embarrassed about his place in life right now. He had Castiel, one of the most important, wealthy men in the world, standing in the hallway of his student apartment. Add to that fact that Castiel witnessed what the other tenants thought of him and the humiliation couldn’t be any worse. 

“Do you want to talk?” Castiel asked as he moved closer to Dean. He thought about just pulling Dean close but figured the young man might not want to be touched right now. Certain things a man just had to work through himself, he remembered his father’s words.

Dean turned to Castiel. “Not really,” he admitted with slumped shoulders and a sense of deep hurt. He wanted to shout, to scream and fight, to curl up into a tight ball now that Castiel witnessed his personal life. Dean wanted to be this free spirited, sensual, young man like the one he was when he was on stage dancing but thanks to this, Castiel now knew just how unimportant he was. 

“Dean,” Castiel took the young man in his arms and hugged him. The young man seemed so deeply hurt that he wasn’t about to hold himself apart from the other. He hated that something like this happened and from the way Dean reacted, this happened before. “Dean, has the graffiti been painted before?” 

Dean stood in silence for several seconds before he nodded his head. “Some people found out I was a stripper,” his voice sounded trained and drained, “and they shoved some flyers in my mailbox. There’s been a few phone calls in the middle of the night but nothing like that.”

Castiel rubbed Dean’s back. “Do you want to stay with me for a few days?” He knew that by offering the dancer a place to stay for a few days would give Dean a place that didn’t come with the fear of escalating violence. Plus the other would have a few days to clear his head and gather his thoughts without worrying about some idiot being an opinionated asshole. 

Dean nodded again realizing that Castiel made him feel safe and protected. He wouldn’t have to worry about hurled insults, anonymous hate mail, graffiti on his door or perhaps even a break in. 

“Go pack your things,” Castiel suggested giving the other a gentle, understanding squeeze around the shoulders, “I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you,” Dean whispered before he stepped out of Castiel’s arms and walked into his bedroom. 

While Dean packed, Castiel looked over the sparse space and realized this wasn’t the place for his love. The dips in the floor and the buckled ceiling were signs of structural instability, and wide cracks ran up the sides of the wall. This wasn’t an apartment, Castiel thought to himself, this was a slum. This wasn’t a place for anyone to be living. He wanted to get Dean out of here before something serious happened. 

“Dean?” Castiel called out as he walked down the narrow hallway to the bedroom. He stopped and stood in the doorway watching Dean shove his course books into a bag. “How much time is left on your lease here?”

Dean thought about that for a few seconds. “About two months,” he answered before he zipped up the bag. “Why?” 

“Because this place isn’t safe,” Castiel stated, “there’s structural problems.” 

“I know but I can’t afford anything else,” Dean grumbled as he moved to the closet, “and it’s close to school,” he didn’t like this place at all but he couldn’t move. He was responsible for all his expenses except his tuition.

“Move in with me,” Castiel suggested only to have Dean freeze at the words. 

“Move in with you?” Dean turned toward the older man then repeated the words completely sure he heard that wrong. Castiel hadn’t just offered to open his home to him. They didn’t know each other well enough for that. No Castiel must have said like that just sounded like move in with me although right now he couldn’t think of some phrase that sounded like that. Plus no one in their right mind asks someone that just slept with move into their apartment. Dean knew that Castiel wasn’t crazy. No he just heard wrong. 

Castiel nodded then added. “Even without the graffiti, this place isn’t safe. The floor isn’t stable. The ceiling is about to crumble. I don’t need to look to know the plumbing and wiring can’t be up to code.” Those facts would always remain the same. “Just move in with me.” 

No he heard Castiel right. “That’s insane!” Dean wasn’t sure if he was incredibly pissed, deliriously happy, or just totally confused. How in the world could Castiel make that kind of offer? He furiously looked around for signs of a hidden camera. This had to be a trick. No way in Hell would Castiel offer his home to someone like him. 

This was so much easier when they were Cassian and Decaion, Castiel thought before he shook his head. “Dean, I have enough room for you and at least my place is stable. No roof falling down on your head or you falling through the floor.” He had to get Dean out of here. From the looks of it, the ceiling would buckle at any time and if the ceiling didn’t go first, the floor would. He could feel the wood sinking under his feet. “Dean, please.” 

Dean shook his head. He didn’t mind staying until his door got repainted but he wasn’t about to just move in with Castiel. They hadn’t known each other very long, less than two months, and even though the sex was incredible, it had only been that one time and what if Castiel got bored with him? “I can’t move in with you,” he mumbled into the closet as he pulled several pairs of jeans off their hangers, “we barely know each other. Plus unless you drove me to the station every day, I couldn’t get to my classes.” 

“Then stay with me until you find a better place and the station is on my way to work anyway so I can drop you there,” Castiel suggested realizing that getting Dean into his house permanently was a challenge. “I’ll cover the rent on this place.” 

“Cass, you can’t do that!” Dean stuffed the jeans into a large overnight bag. Wait why was he stuffing every pair of jeans he owed into this bag? He would stay with Castiel for a week maybe two at the most so why was he packing like he wanted to move in permanently with the man.   
Castiel gave him a ‘like hell I can’t’ look before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Just tell me why I can’t. Dean this place is going to fall in on your head. I would rather pay a few months’ worth of rent and know you’re safe than have Cain tell me one night, you were injured because of this place.” 

“Because –because – because,” Dean stuttered knowing full well Castiel had a point. He knew when he first moved in this place was crap but he signed the lease when he first arrived from Kansas without seeing the apartment. He was desperate and needed a roof over his head. This was the first open place he found and he jumped on it. “Because I-I don’t want….” 

Castiel stood there just waiting for an answer but he could tell it was very difficult for Dean to explain. “If you think it’s a burden, stop it. I don’t mind doing it knowing you will be safe.” 

Dean nodded to himself thinking over the offer. He sat down on the bed and looked over at the older man that stood in the doorway. He could stay with Castiel until the end of the semester while he looked for another apartment. It wouldn’t be that bad and since he did want to see the older man again, staying at his place for a bit wouldn’t hurt. Plus there was the addition time he could spend with the birds. Castiel had already stated there were over 200 aviaries and he wanted to see every one of them. “Okay, but just until I find a new place and I have to pay you back the rent money.” 

“I’ll help you pack,” Castiel offered before he fully stepped into the bedroom. “Where do you want me to start?” He smiled, knowing that Dean was coming home with him. Now he could see the young man everyday and if Dean wanted it, they could work on building a relationship and life together. 

Three boxes, one book bag and three duffel bags carried all of Dean’s possessions into Castiel’s house. He hadn’t brought much with him when he moved here so it was easy to pack. His clothes were stuffed into the duffels, his course books and notebooks were in the book bag and his laptop and other personal stuff were in the boxes. 

“Where should I put all this?” Dean asked as he carried the duffels into Castiel’s home a few hours later. He was astounded at how quickly he and Castiel had packed up his apartment then left that miserable place. Dean could stay here for a few months then when winter break started, he would find another apartment – one that he would be proud to bring Castiel. 

“Second door on the left,” Castiel answered as he followed Dean with two boxes. He breathed in deeply sensing there was happiness, joy, new life and lover in his home. How strange it was to know that he would see Dean every day without the club as a background. 

Dean easily found the room and dropped the bags on the wall before he went back out to the car to retrieve his book bag. Something inside Dean told him this was the best place for him to be like he belonged even though he was just a guest. He smiled as he reached into the back seat of Castiel's car, grabbed his books then walked inside to his new home. 

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asked just after he emerged from Dean's room. "I could make us some lunch." 

"I'm good," Dean answered while he closed the front door behind him. "Thank you for letting me stay here." He admitted before he walked into the guest bedroom, which was his temporary room, and unpacked his backpack. 

"No problem," Castiel smiled before he moved to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of paper from the notepad on the fridge then scribbled down a grocery list. He would need to buy enough for two people now instead of just one. 

"Hey, Castiel?" Dean asked after he returned from his room and went to the kitchen.

Castiel turned his attention to Dean. "Do you need something?" He put the grocery list on the counter. 

"Could we go see the birds?" Dean smiled knowing how he could see Castiel with those beautiful birds whenever he wanted. 

"Of course."


	13. Family Can’t Handle the Truth

“I don’t want to go to class today,” Dean whined as he stretched out in Castiel’s bed, “I want to stay here with you.” 

He had been living with Cass for a couple of weeks now, enjoying Castiel’s house which more than his old apartment. He didn’t have to worry about running out of hot water, or crappy water pressure. The electricity didn’t cut out for hours at a time for no reason at all. He started to cook to himself and Castiel thanks to that wonderful kitchen that Castiel kept well stocked. He enjoyed Castiel’s big, plush bed the most because he could sprawl out and not have to worry about falling like he was this morning. He was on his stomach pillow tucked under his chin as he watched Castiel move in the bathroom. 

“You can’t skip class, Dean,” Castiel reminded him as he eased a razor over his cheek. 

“I wouldn’t really be skipping class,” Dean answered as he tucked his feet under the blanket and angled his head, propped his hands under his chin, and batted his eyes hoping it would be enough to get his way, “English, History, and Algebra are on Tuesday, and Thursday.”

“You have biological engineering, and ethics in research today.” 

“My ethics class is boring. It’s all case studies and speeches. I can do the work here, and still get an ‘A’.” 

“And your biological engineering?” Castiel asked as he wiped the bit of remaining shaving cream from his cheek. “Dean, you told me you can’t miss that class.” 

Dean smirked before he lifted up then sat back on his knees. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand. “Got the text earlier. ‘Class cancelled due to illness’.” 

Castiel gave Dean a disbelieving look as he walked out the bathroom then read the text on Dean’s phone. “What did you have in mind?” 

Dean traced his fingertips along the waistband of Castiel’s boxers. “I was thinking you should come back to bed, and we can have a little bit of fun.” 

Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. “No, you are not skipping class for sex.” 

Dean stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. He thought Castiel would like him staying home and the two of them having sex for hours. Dean certainly liked the idea and he wanted to make sure Castiel knew just how much pleasure he could give the older man. He draped his arms around Castiel’s waist then propped his chin on the other’s thigh. “Please, Cass? I want to stay here with you today. Don’t you want me to keep you company today while you work at home?” 

“I would love to have you keep me company,” Castiel answered as he put an arm around Dean’s shoulders then leaned down and kissed the top of Dean’s head, “but I don’t want you to skip class because of me.” 

“Cass, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to get dressed, take the bus, get to campus early, then wait around for that one class, then wait for the bus to get back here.” 

“Dean, I’ve told you before, you’re more than welcome to take my car when you need it. You don’t have to take the bus anymore. You can take my car to campus today.” 

“What if you need it?” Dean hated taking Castiel’s car for several reasons including he wasn’t on Castiel’s insurance. If something happen even if it wasn’t Dean’s fault, Castiel would have to pay for the repairs himself. 

“I can call my assistant if I really need to get to the office. Take my car, and go to class. What if there’s some important discussion and you miss it?” 

“It’s an elective class. Charlie’s in there with me. She’ll tell me if I missed something important.” 

“You really don’t want to go?” 

“No, if I could, I would never go again.” 

“I’m sure that’s a great way to fail the class, and you’ll have to retake it again,” Castiel suggested before he kissed the top of Dean’s head, “but as long as you don’t make it a habit and you’re sure you wouldn’t regret missing it, skip.”

Dean perked up happily at that. His eyes went from a annoyed and bored stare to a pleased and excited gleam while his lips curled up into naughty, wicked little grin as he reached up and dragged his fingers down Castiel’s torso. “I promise you will not regret it.” 

“I was seriously about sex, Dean,” Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s short hair. 

“I didn’t skip to have sex with you,” Dean explained as he lazily moved his finger tips back and forth over Castiel’s thigh.

Castiel gave Dean a disbelieving look before the younger man propped himself up on his knees. 

“Okay so maybe I do want to have sex with you but I like being with you. We could just stay in bed and watch a movie. It doesn’t have to be sex.” 

“What movie would you like to watch?” 

Dean glanced around their bedroom before his eyes settled on an unopened Blu Ray package of Star Wars: The Complete Saga. “Movies, actually. You haven’t watched the all the Star Wars movies.”

Castiel tilted his head to the left and narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I haven’t seen any of those movies.” 

“I need to remedy that,” Dean smiled as he pulled Castiel down on the bed. “Today.” 

“We can do that,” Castiel answered before he settled next to Dean. 

“Dean?” John’s face came into view before Dean had a chance to end the call. “Why aren’t you in class right now? Did something happen?” 

“I’m fine, Dad. I just saw that Sam was online and wanted to tell him something.” 

“What did you need to tell him?” 

“Nothing important. I’ll go so you can get back to whatever you were doing.” 

“I’m not busy. Took a day off to take care of some stuff at the bank. Finished that up earlier so now I’m free. How is school going?” 

“Good. Just really busy. Trying to figure out how I’m going to get all this done by finals.” 

“Sam told me, you found an old Impala frame, and wanted to restore it?”

“Yeah, this guy bought it but he’s not into restoration.” 

“So you’re going to restore it for him?” John leaned back in the chair. “At cost or at market?” 

“Neither, he said if I restored it, I could have it.” 

“He’s giving you the car?” 

“Yeah.”

“Dean, you can’t take the man’s car.” 

“It’s not my car,” Castiel gave in behind Dean and waved. “I just bought the frame but it doesn’t run. Dean’s going to do a complete overhaul and the car will be the payment for all the work.” 

“What? Who are you? Dean, I thought you were at school.” 

“Dad, this is Castiel. Cass, this is my dad.”

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel finally introduced himself. 

“I know you. You’re a Celestial,” John stated as he crossed his arm across his chest, “one of the richest men in the world.” 

“Dad,” Dean knew the look on his father’s face. John didn’t trust a lot of people and right now, he was sizing up Castiel. Dean didn’t want his father to insult Castiel or turn this into a screaming match. 

“You’re not at school, Dean. I can see a stove behind you. What’s going on? Where are you?” 

“I’m at Cass’ right now. I moved in with him a few weeks ago.” 

“A few weeks ago?” John was completely confused about all this. He didn’t understand why Dean moved out of his apartment and how he ended up with Castiel. “Dean, I’ll be there this weekend.” 

“Dad, don’t.” 

“Don’t argue with me. I want to see what’s going on and I need answers. I’ll see you Saturday.” 

“Dad!” Dean yelled but John already ended the call. Dean sank back into his chair with a heavy sigh. He didn’t want his family to discover what his life was like now he was away from home, but now it was too late. He knew his father would be at the school no later than noon Saturday and expected Dean to be there. He couldn’t call him back and tell him not to come. That would just make it worse and John would be up here tonight. How was he going to survive all this? 

Dean couldn’t focus in his classes the next day worried over what John would think when he arrived. He didn’t know if his father would bring his mother or Sam but the uncertainty gave him a headache. He skipped his final class of the day and waited in the Union for Charlie. Maybe she could give him some ideas on how to handle this situation. 

“You look horrible,” Charlie said as she sat down next to Dean, “like worse than after midterms and you looked almost dead then.” 

“Thanks, Charlie,” Dean sarcastically replied as he laid his head on the table. All the stress just made him tired and grumpy.

“Do I want to know?” 

He managed to lift his head. “My dad’s coming in for the weekend. He found out some stuff, and before I could stop him, he decided he needed to know what’s going on. He’ll be here Saturday.” 

“What’s bad about that?” 

“You never met my dad. He’s not the most level headed person in the world at times.” 

“This doesn’t have to do with your job, does it?” 

“No, but once he finds out about that,” Dean just shrugged with a rueful shake of his head, “he’s going to go ballistic. He’s already upset that I didn’t tell him I moved out of my apartment.” 

“Wait you moved out of your apartment?” Charlie’s shock was apparent in the wide eyes and open mouth. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Where did you move? When are we having a sleepover?” 

Charlie’s excitement made Dean laugh but he wasn’t sure how to explain his living situation to Charlie. He knew she wouldn’t judge him for his relationship. “I moved in with my boyfriend. He found out there was a lot of problems with my place and he offered to let me stay with him.” 

“Wait, boyfriend?” Charlie looked at Dean with a lopsided grin. “When did you get a boyfriend? You’ve been holding out on me.” 

Dean scrubbed his hands through his hand as if the moment would give him some kind of answer. He debated telling Charlie every detail, the nightmares, his job, apartment, the decision to move in with Castiel. He knew she wouldn’t judge him or make him feel guilty but he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to know all his dirty secrets. Well if he was going to deal with his father, a dry run with Charlie wouldn’t hurt. 

“Remember how you asked about my job, and I never told you anything?” 

Charlie narrowed her eyes and turned her head very confused at Dean’s demeanor change. “Yeah. Dean, what does that have to do with anything?” 

“I’m a stripper,” Dean answered with a heavy sigh. “I work for a club called The Executioner’s Song. It’s not one of the seedy strip clubs or gentlemen’s club, Charlie. It’s private club with membership fees and all that. I started dancing there right when I moved here because I knew it would work with school. Some of the people in my apartment complex found out, and I was getting harassed. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you what I did. I didn’t know what you would think.” 

“So you’re not an undercover agent?” 

“I’m not an undercover agent, no super spy.” 

“So your boyfriend is another dancer?” 

“No, Cass isn’t a dancer. He came to the club a lot, and if it wasn’t for him, I probably would have quit. I wasn’t making any money and needed to pay the rent.” 

“Oh he ‘Pretty Woman’ed you,” Charlie fawned over Dean’s story making him blush. “That’s so sweet.” 

“Charlie,” Dean rolled his eyes but continued, “anyway, Cass takes care of me. He helped me out a lot, and when he found out about the apartment, he asked me to move in with him.” 

“So you moved in with him before you got together?” 

“No, I moved in after we got together,” he left out the part about they were together exactly once before he moved. 

“That doesn’t sound so bad. Plenty of people in move together after dating a while. Why would your dad be upset?” Charlie paused, looked around, then leaned in close and whispered. “Is Cass some of government agent? Is he a drug dealer?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, Castiel’s not.” 

Charlie jerked back in her seat and blinked several times at Dean. “Castiel? As in the Celestial Castiel? The owner of the most of the powerful corporation on the planet? That Castiel? That’s your boyfriend?” 

Dean just nodded and looked down at his hands. 

“You’re dating a Celestial, and you didn’t tell me?” Charlie whined with a pout. “I have always wanted to meet a Celestial, and you had one?” 

“He’s not a puppy, Charlie. I can’t just bring him over to your house.” 

“But I will get to meet him?” 

Dean had to laugh at Charlie because this had to be one of the craziest conversations he had. Charlie took the news a lot better than he thought she would but Charlie wasn’t John Winchester. Dean had no idea how his dad would react but at least he could enjoy Charlie’s enthusiasm and joy. He was so glad to have her support. Now if he could only be sure, his dad would react the same. He would just have to wait for Saturday to find out.


	14. Meet the Parents

Dean found himself staring at the man leaning against the large truck parked in front of the school’s library. He had no idea how his dad managed to get from Lawrence but when he saw John Winchester standing in the parking lot of his school, Dean knew he was in trouble. His father followed through on meeting Dean Saturday. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out as he walked over to John with his head low. He knew that John would tell him to get in the truck and they would go home. 

“Hey, dad,” he greeted softly with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. 

John looked Dean over from head to toe as if searching for some sign of abuse. Once he finished his glare, he pointed to the passenger side. “Get in,” he huffed before he turned and got in the vehicle. 

‘Shit, shit, shit,’ Dean’s mind screamed at him before his mind caught up that his body moved to obey the order. He didn’t want to leave school and Castiel behind. He hadn’t packed the few things he had, and here John was to take him home. He hadn’t even noticed they were already off campus until John spoke. 

“Are you going to give me the directions to this guy’s house or not?” 

“Directions?” Dean wasn’t sure what the hell was going on right now. Why would his dad need directions if they were going home?

“Yes, Dean, directions. To where you live. I don’t have the address so I don’t know where I’m going.” 

Dean stared at his dad trying to figure out if John had been replaced by a pod person or if he somehow dead in the last half hour. “Shit, Dad! Turn right here!” He grabbed onto the dash as John jerked the wheel and made the turn. He turned around in his seat and tried to wave to the person that slammed on their horn behind John. 

“Don’t do that again,” John grounded out his knuckles white on the steering wheel, “give me at least a block notice before I need to turn.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dean murmured with his eyes downcast after he turned to face front again. He could tell that John was already upset and didn’t want to add any fuel to the fire by being unobservant. He made sure to pay attention and gave John accurate directions as they traveled. He wished he could turn on the radio just to have some kind of barrier between the two of them. He couldn’t avoid the way John looked at him as the scenery turned from the urban college town to the wealthier, suburban elite with houses spaced further apart the bigger they got. 

“I don’t see how anyone could live in one of those,”John sighed heavily before he tightened his grip on the wheel, “you would get lost in your own house. More money than sense if you ask me. Bet they treat people like me like we’re gum on the bottom of their shoes” 

Dean leaned his head against the window and bit his tongue even though he really wanted to tell John that Castiel wasn’t like that. He didn’t flaunt his money, and he treated people with respect but he didn’t. “Turn right at the street with the bus stop.” 

John turned where Dean told him to and started down the narrow, curvy road without a house in sight. He narrowed his eyes as he drove before he glanced down at the odometer. He wanted to ask Dean if he paid attention after the fourth mile and he still didn’t see a house. He made a quick glance over at Dean and opened his mouth when the trees opened up revealing an expansive property with a single story home set back from the road. 

“He better not make you walk down this road,” John grimaced with a worried glance at Dean. 

Ignoring John’s latest comment, Dean pointed to the driveway. 

“This is it,” Dean answered with a shy grin unsure of what his dad thought. “You can pull in behind the Audi.” 

John nodded quite surprised that the home wasn’t one of those monstrous overpriced eyesores built just to show how many money the owner had,and parked his truck behind the sensible sedan parked in the driveway. He took in the sight of the house with its neat, well maintained lawn and flowers in the front. What kind of man did his son live with? 

“What is he, Dean?” John asked with a hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him from getting out of the truck. “He’s a Celestial, a very powerful one. What is he doing to you?” 

Dean sat back in his seat before he stared out the windshield trying to explain. “He loves me. He’s making sure I have a place to stay and I eat. He won’t let me stay up too late when I have class in the morning. He’s helping me with my project. Dad, he’s not hurting me.” 

“I want to see it for myself,” John wasn’t about to just take Dean’s word that nothing was going on. He wasn’t dumb, and he wasn’t about to let his son be used as some toy for a rich, alien. 

“Okay,” Dean nodded before he opened the door. 

“And I want to see the car you’re working on.”

“The car’s around back,” Dean answered as he opened the door. “I haven’t started on it yet. I don’t have the tools. Just follow me.” 

John followed Dean around to the back of the house to one of those temporary badly ventilated sheds. 

“I hope he doesn’t plan on making you work in that,” he said with a curled upper lip. 

“It’s to protect it from the elements until I get the tools and all the parts,” Dean answered as he pulled up the rolling door and revealed the battered remains of a once beautiful but now completely wrecked vehicle. “There’s a plan to build a fully functioning garage before my winter break begins so I can work on it then.” 

John walked around the wreck cataloguing the damage and working out to approach the repairs. “This is going to take a lot of time, energy, and money. Are you going to take time off of school to work on this? Does your boyfriend think that’s wise?” 

“I would hope Dean wouldn’t take time off from his studies to work on the car,” Castiel answered as he approached the father and son pair. “But I will not control what Dean does, I can suggest but I’m not going to tell him what to do.” 

John stood up straight when he heard Castiel's voice. He studied the other man, sizing him up, before he offered him his hand to shake. "John Winchester."

Castiel took John's offered hand and gave a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester." 

John made a noise in the back of his throat, then turned his attention back the car. Dean rolled his eyes and moved to greet Castiel with a kiss.

"My son hasn't told me much about you," John said over his shoulder with his eyes on the car. "In fact, I didn't even know my son moved in with you." He kept a hint of an accusation in his tone so Castiel knew he wasn't going to allow Dean to get hurt. "How often to you ask young man to move in with you?" 

"Dad!" Dean hissed. 

Castiel shook his head. "No, it's alright. Dean is the first person I've ever asked to move in with me. And that was mostly because of that awful apartment building he was living in when we met."

John stopped and turned his attention back to Dean. "What is he talking about, Dean? You said your apartment was fine when I asked you."

Dean gave Castiel a dirty look. "I may have bent the truth a little," He admitted.

John looked between Dean and the older man. "Bent the truth how?" He decided to keep his attention on Dean for the time being. "And how do you know he didn't have something to to do with the problems?"

"Because I don't think Cas has anything to do with structural damage that's been there for at least ten years, if not more."

John stepped dangerously close to Castiel with fire in his eyes. His need to protect Dean from any harm welled up in him. No one took advantage of his son. "What do you get out of Dean living with you?"

"The knowledge that he's safe. I don't have to worry about the roof of some tenement falling in on him, or his floor rotting away underneath him. Here, he is safe and taken care of."

"The floor was rotten?" John turned his attention to Dean. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" 

"I didn't want you to think that I couldn't take care of myself," Dean mumbled. "You and mom didn't have any faith in me when I moved out here and I didn't want to give you a reason to try to make me move back home."

"And you thought living in a slum and not telling any of us about it was a good idea?" John was about to pop his top and he hated the idea Dean kept a secret. "We do have faith in you, Dean. It's everyone else we don't trust." 

"It honestly wasn't that bad," Dean said.

"Yes, it was," Castiel said. 

"Shut up," Dean hissed at him. 

"I want to see this place," John demanded.

"No!" Dean shouted because if John saw the place, he knew he would be in John's truck on his way back to Kansas this afternoon. 

"Don't argue with me, boy. I'm going to see it before I leave."

"I'm going with you," Castiel wasn't sure what was going on right now but he had a feeling he wasn't to leave Dean alone with John. 

"Fine," John snapped. "Dean, get in the truck and tell me how to get there."

"Where's Cass going to sit?" Dean asked. "It's not like he can ride in the back."

“We can take my car.”

"Cass, stop helping!" Dean growled. 

"Do you know where he lived?" 

"I know the way," Castiel answered. "I can drive."

"Seriously Cass, stop helping!"

"Let's go," John waved his hand in that 'let's get this show on the road' way. He wanted to see for himself how bad Dean's place was or if the Celestial somehow tricked Dean into making him move into the house.

The drive was tense and awkward. Anger was radiating from both of the Winchester's and no one talked.

"How far from school was your apartment?" John finally broke the silence after about forty minutes of driving. "You told us it was close to campus but we passed twenty minutes ago."

Dean didn't answer. Another twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the rundown building. 

"Damn it, Dean," John said, softly, looking at the building and the neighborhood, already horrified.

John stared at the exposed outdoor wiring, broken cement steps, and cracked shell of the building. "I've seen bombed out shelters in better condition than this," he commented before he turned to Dean. "Show me your apartment." 

"Dad, no. You don't need to see it." Dean wanted to get John out of here so he couldn't investigate anymore. 

"I'll show you," Castiel said, holding the door open. John nodded to him and went in. Castiel ignored Dean's glare and led him upstairs

John walked up the stairs taken in the graffiti, the holes in the walls, the buckling floors and caved in ceilings. "This place should be condemned." 

"That's what I told him," Castiel said. "Here it is."

"Where's the door?" John asked as he looked at the open space. He peeked inside the apartment only to cover his mouth and nose. "What is that smell?"

Dean hung back, ashamed and hurt. How could Castiel do this to him?

"Oh hell no!" John turned around and grabbed Dean to his arm. "There's black water dripping from the ceiling. No, war zones have better conditions!" He grabbed Dean's arm and physically dragged him down the stairs and back to the car.

"Dad, stop," Dean tore his arm out of his grip. "This is why I didn't tell you in the first place."

'This is exactly why you should have told me!" John shouted. 

"Why? So you could pull me out of school drag me back to Kansas?"

“Considering you lied to us about your living conditions, I don’t think you made the best choices here, Dean.” John growled while he stared down at his son. “What did you think would happen when I found out about this?” 

"You weren't supposed to find out!" Dean shouted

"How long did you plan on living there, Dean?" John yelled. "Did you think you could just keep a secret forever? You're smarter than that, boy!"

"I was going to stay here until I could save up enough to afford a better place, like all adults do. Because that's what I am now, Dad."

"Don't take that tone with me," John stepped right into Dean's personal place. "You are still my son, and you are eighteen years old. What would you say if you showed up and the house looked like that?”

"That's different and you know it! Yeah, I'm an eighteen year old college kid. I'm building my life from the ground up. That includes shitty apartments that I can barely afford and moving in with my boyfriend."

"Shitty apartments have bad heating and rodents! This is not a shitty apartment! It's only missing dead bodies and it's something straight out of Vietnam! You deserve better than this!"

"And I've got it now! Cas is giving that to me if you would get over yourself for five minutes and see what he's doing for me."

"Dean," Castiel's voice cut through their shouting. "That's not what he's saying.”

"Stay out of this Cas," Dean snapped. "I think you've done enough."

Now it was Castiel's turn to get angry. He didn't like the arguing but this was getting ridiculous. "He's worried about you! Just like I was! And if you would pull your head out of your ass for a minute, and listen you would figure that out!"

"I can take care of myself. You two are the one that keep acting like I'm four years old."

"How would you feel if Sam was in this apartment? What would you be saying to him? God dammit, Dean, I saw better conditions when I was fighting in the jungle." 

"Don't bring Sam into this," Dean said "That's not fair and you know it. I just wanted to do this on my own, Dad. I needed to prove that I could do it. I swear it wasn't like this when I moved in, it just got worse over time."

"Dean, you moved here six months ago." John reminded him. "What the hell happened in six months to do that kind of damage? And you're lucky your mother didn't find you. Do you know what she would be doing now?

"Can we just go?" Dean asked, looking away. Why did Castiel have to do this? Why couldn't he just keep him mouth shut?

"Where do you want to go?" Castiel asked.

"Anywhere but here," Dean mumbled.

"Dean, where do you want to go?" Castiel pushed because he wanted the man to make a decision.

"Home. Take me home," Dean said, getting the backseat of Cass's car and pulling the door shut, hard.

John and Castiel followed Dean to the car and got in - Castiel in the driver's seat, John in the front passenger. "I'll finish looking at that Impala frame when we get there." He offered as an olive branch to his son.

"Okay," Dean mumbled, leaning his head against the window. 

John turned out in his seat and looked back at his son. He studied Dean for several seconds then heaved a heavy sigh. "Were you thinking about coming home for Thanksgiving break?"

"I don't know," Dean said. He didn't know what his school or work schedule would be like, or what Castiel would want to do. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter now since you're going to drag me back home." 

"Dean," John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" He said, not wanting to start another fight. He want to see the place Dean was living in now before he made any decisions.

The trio drove back to Castiel's house in tense silence and when they arrived, each got out slowly. Dean tried to head inside the house only to have John stop him. "I want to see that car up close.”

Dean wanted to snap at him, but this was the first time he had seen his dad in months and he didn't want to fight anymore. "Yeah, okay."

John followed Dean to the car and stood to the side. "Do you have any idea where you want to start?" He asked as he bent down and looked at the insides.

“The frame. Castiel says that there’s some Celestial tech and material that can be used to fix the frame.”

"Oh, my God," John said, after a moment.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Dean, did you look inside?" 

"Yeah, while I was getting a feel for what I needed to do. Dad, what's going on?"

John managed to pry open the driver's door only to have it fall off in the process. "We'll fix that later." He explained before he got into the driver's seat. He leaned over to the passenger seat and opened the glove box. "Oh my god. This is it." He covered his mouth with his hand.

"Dad, seriously, what?"

John pointed to the M.C. J.W. 1973 carved into the left side. "Mary Campbell and John Winchester 1973."

"No," Dean said, kneeling down to look. "There's no way."

"Mary put that there herself," John explained as he ran his finger over letters. "We had just started dating when I bought the car. I'm sure if we look we can find some other little marks."

Dean nodded, although he didn't want to get his hopes up. He went to the back seat and opened the door. "Dad, the army man."

"Well half the army man," John grumbled. "This is her."

"Oh, my God," Dean whispered. "I thought you sent her to the scrapyard after the accident."

"I did. I couldn't fix the broken frame. I'm not sure how she ended up here." John answered as he looked at the car. "This is going to take a lot of work."

"It's worth it," Dean said. He turned to look at his dad. "Dad, do you want to help me? While you're here, I mean. I'd really love it."

"Of course, I will." He ran his hand over the busted dashboard. "How are you going to get the parts? Dean, I don't want to talk you out of this, but it'll cost a small fortune to fix her." 

"Cas already ordered them for me," Dean said. "They're in the house so they'll stay safe and dry until the garage is built."

"I hope he only ordered the small parts," John commented as he got out the car. "I don't see how door panels, replacement hoods, and the seats would fit in the house."

Dean laughed a little. He looked out and saw that the sky was starting to turn pink with the sunset. "Come on, let's go eat and talk about what we need to do."

John nodded before he glanced around the property. "Is this a zoo?" He asked when he saw the top of several metal cages.

"It's a bird sanctuary. Castiel is trying to help save endangered species."

"That's interesting," John commented before he followed Dean to the house. "He's a Celestial. I googled him and he's an alien." 

"So?" Dean asked. "That doesn't change how I feel about him, Dad."

"Don't get defensive yet," John explained. "I just wanted you to know that I knew. I know he's a very wealthy, and he's very private. He doesn't seem to be one of those high society types. I don't know much about him, Dean. And I don't like it. You might be eighteen but I'm still your dad."

"Just promise me that you'll try to get to him before you go? Just have a conversation him. He's a great guy, Dad, alien or not."

"I'm here until tomorrow afternoon," John answered. "And he found the Impala and got it to you. That's a plus."

Dean smiled. They walked inside the house and Dean began showing him around. The smell of cooking meat and vegetables wafted from the kitchen.

"He cooks?" John asked as he stepped into the house. "And this looks like something we would live in. Is this the guest house?"

"No, Dad. This is Castiel's house. And, yes, Cass also cooks his own meals when we're home."

"Not what I expected," John admitted before his eyes swept over the living area. There weren't obvious signs of obnoxious wealth and influence which made him feel a bit better. "I want you to tell me the truth right now, Dean. Are you forced to have sex with him to stay here?" 

Dean suppressed an eye roll but nodded. He led John down the hall and opened his bedroom door. "No, Dad. I usually sleep in here, actually, so I can focus on my work. I know you're worried, but everything is okay, Dad. I promise"

John flipped on the light and looked around. He noticed the desk, the bed, the book shelf, all looked well used. "How can you find anything in here?" He asked as he picked up several shirts that had been tossed around. 

"I usually keep it clean," Dean said, defensively. "I've been busy with school lately. Cass has had to wake me up from my desk more than once. I'm going to straighten up."

"You never kept your room clean back home," John reminded Dean with a slight grin. "Do you like it here, Dean?"

"I do. He's so good, Dad. I'm okay I promise.” 

"Okay. If you're going to stay here, I have some rules. You will call me the second something goes wrong. I will be your first call. No one else, Dean, you promise me that. You call me; I come get you and we go home. Understood?” 

"It's not going to, but okay."

"Dean I'm serious about this," John looked in straight in the eyes. "I saw a lot when I was overseas. Older men with strung out young ones on their arms. They got tossed aside when someone better came along. So you promise me that if something happens, you call me. You don't wait; you call, I come."

"Okay, Dad, I promise. Come on, I'll show you your room."

"I can stay at a hotel," John offered before they walked out the room. "I'm sure you don't want your dad hanging around here."

"Why would you waste money when we have plenty of room? Don't worry, we'll keep things PG-13 while you're around," Dean joked.

John narrowed his eyes a little but didn't respond. "If you're sure, and your boyfriend doesn't mind."

"I'm positive. And Cass doesn't mind. He wants to get to know you."

John huffed at that but nodded as they walked down the hallway. "This is a nice home, sturdy walls, solid foundation."

"Yeah, it’s beautiful," Dean agreed. "Here's your room."

John opened the door and found a pale green painted bedroom. It wasn't a huge room but it was enough to be comfortable and very homey. A queen sized bed sat against the far wall with chest at the foot. "This is better than a hotel."

"And its free," Dean said, bumping his shoulder. "Get settled in and we'll meet you in the kitchen."

"My stuff's in the truck," he admitted. "I'll be right back."

"Okay. See you in a few."

"I take it your father is staying with us," Castiel said as he chopped some carrots.

"Yeah, I figured that it would be okay," Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cass's waist from behind and resting his cheek against his back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

Castiel stopped chopping leaving the knife on the cutting board as he placed one hand over Dean's. "It's fine that he's staying. You were upset. You tend to lash out when you're angry."

"It wasn't fair to you. I just never wanted them to know about the apartment. I knew he'd freak." Dean squeezed him tightly. "You'll never believe what we found out about the Impala."

Castiel slowly turned so he could meet Dean's eyes. "What did you find out?"

"It's our Impala, Cas. The one that got totaled when I was a teenager."

"The one you said your father wanted to give you when you went off to school?"

"Yeah. I still can't believe it. I mean my parents initials are carved in the dash."

Castiel smiled at that. "I knew there was a reason I was drawn to that car." He turned around completely so he could press himself against Dean's chest. "I'm glad I got it back to you."

"Thank you," Dean murmured

John cleared his throat when he walked into the kitchen and found them together. "I get this is your home but I diapered my son's butt. I would prefer not to see it anymore."

“What the hell, Dad!” Dean exclaimed blushing bright red. 

"Of course not," Castiel said. 

Dean squeezed him again before stepping back and going to set the table.

"What are you making?" John asked.

"Steak stir fry and rice," Castiel answered.

"Do you need help?" John offered as he watched Dean move around the kitchen with ease.

"I'm actually just about done here. You can choose the wine, if you would like," Castiel offered, nodding toward the wine rack.

"I don't drink," John stated with a small glance to Dean.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I have water and other drinks in the fridge,'" Castiel said, his face turning bright red with embarrassment.

"It's fine," he answered letting out a long breath. "Maybe this would be a good time for us to get to know each other."

"I would like that very much," Castiel said with a smile.

"According to what I read, you're one of the first Celestials to live outside of the established colony. I find that interesting. Why would an alien want to live away from its own kind?"

"I'm not like many of my kind. They want to stay isolated, and away from humanity," Castiel shrugged. "I like humanity and your habits and cultures."

"Dad, don't push him," Dean warned hoping the conversation wouldn't turn into another argument. "A lot of Celestials don't live in the colony anymore. There's two hundred started at my school next fall."

"I was just making conversation, Dean," John said. "What is it that you do exactly, Castiel?"

"I run a corporation," he answered as he poured some oil into a large pan.

"And you save birds?"

"And I save birds," Castiel smiled with a quick glance out the large bay window. "Our birds were some of first species to die on planet. I don't want that to happen here."

"What happened to them?"

Castiel took a deep breath before he turned down the fire on the stove. "Our planet's core destabilized after a series of solar events. Everything died and it weren't for the ships that brought us here, we would have died too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," John said.

"I'm sure you already looked into what we are," Castiel looked at John with a sad smile. "Our true forms don't look human at all. We take vessels to survive on this planet. We're building a new life on this planet. I'm sure like you are."

"I don't know that much about your kind. Just that you're not from here. Honestly, you’re the only one I'm worried about."

"Why is that?"

"My son is sleeping in your bed."

"Dad!" Dean shouted as all the blood rushed to his cheeks.

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at both men. "I understand, Mr. Winchester. Ask me anything you want to know."

"How did you two meet?"

Castiel glanced at Dean, who shook his head minutely. "I gave several lectures at Dean's school."

"I don't believe that for a second," John admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now someone needs to tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, Dad. Castiel was my inspiration for my term paper. I asked him to teach me about the birds and one thing led to another."

"Your term paper was on creating transplant organs until a few weeks ago," John narrowed his eyes at the pair. "You told Sam about it. So you want to try again, Dean?"

"I changed it," Dean shrugged.

"Dean," John ran his hand through his hair a couple of times a clear sign was a very annoyed with the lying. "Tell me how you meet. The whole truth. Lying to me isn't helping the whole 'I'm an adult. Treat me like one' argument."

"Work," Dean finally said.

"Okay I can handle that," John nodded. "So did you ask him out before or after the lap dances?"

"Dad I don't...I don't know what you mean."

"Dean, I know how to use Google. Type in a name, and images pull up."

"Oh." Dean wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

John walked over and nudged Dean with his elbow. "Your mom and Sam don't know, and I'm not going to tell them."

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to find out about any of this."

"Well I know and there's no going back." John shrugged. "Why did you want to keep it a secret anyway?"

"I knew that you would think that I was a whore or something. I didn't want to see the way you would look at me."

"What the hell, Dean? Why would I think you're a whore?" John's face fell with hurt. "How am I looking at you right now?”

"Like you always do," Dean murmured. "I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. I mean, my apartment, my job, the only good things I have going for me are school and Cass."

John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dean, I want the best for you. I want you to be okay when you're away from home. I need to know you're not going to end up involved in something that could get you into trouble."

“I can handle this,” Dean gave his dad a slight smile before he turned his eyes to Castiel, “I know you don’t like how I got here, Dad, but I’m good here. He’s good.” 

“He better be. You deserve the best.” 

Dean smiled at Castiel before he reached out and laced their fingers together. “He is the best for me, Dad.” 

John wasn’t totally convinced with his narrowed eyes and clenched jaw but he kept the comments to himself. He stared down at their hands then the tension broke with the stove timer beeping at them. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Castiel explained as he walked over to the stove and turned off the timer. He lowered the fire to the warm setting. 

“We should eat,” Dean turned his attention to his dad and smiled. “You have to try this. It’s his best dish.” 

John nodded as the three went through the routine of serving themselves, then eating. There wasn’t a lot of conversation but John noted that Dean and Castiel kept casting little secretive glances at one another. He had to agree with Dean though, Castiel could cook. He enjoyed the meal and even complimented Castiel on his cooking before they went their separate ways at bedtime. John stared at the guest room ceiling listening intently for any sounds of Dean in distress. After several hours and no disturbing sounds, he drifted off the sleep.

“You sure you don’t want to stay another day?” Dean asked as he walked out the house with John in the morning. “It’s a really long drive and we haven’t looked at the Impala.”   
“I’ll be fine, Dean. I’ve driven long distances in shorter amounts of time.” He looked out over Castiel’s property one more time before he turned his attention back to Dean. “Just so you know, I’m not happy about this situation - you living with him but as long as you’re safe and happy, then I’ll deal. Just keep your promise to call me if something happens? And check in with me sometimes.” 

Dean nodded as he helped his father pack up the truck. “I promise, dad.” 

John nodded, gave Dean a little pat on the shoulder, then got in the truck. He waved goodbye before he started the engine. He drove off but kept looking in the rear view mirror to make sure Dean was still there until he was out the driveway and on the street.


	15. Executioner's Song

“Dean!” Charlie shouted across the quad before she rushed over and hugged him. “So you didn’t get dragged back to Kansas?” 

“No,” Dean said while he patted Charlie’s back. “I’m still here.” 

“What happened with your dad?” She asked when she finally let him go. 

“I have no idea honestly. He saw the old apartment then Castiel’s house. He ended up accepting it.” He shook his head truly unable to believe that John didn’t pack him up and drag him back home. 

“He didn’t freak out about the Celestial stuff?” 

“I’m still here,” Dean just shrugged unsure of how to explain what happened . He couldn’t wrap his brain around the fact that he was still in school, that John didn’t disown him for having a boyfriend, and being a stripper. Everything he thought he knew about his dad’s reaction, John proved him wrong. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was some kind of Heavenly intervention, maybe it was John’s strong deep belief in family, but whatever it was, Dean still had his family. For that he was grateful. 

“So tell me about this club. According to some dark, deep message boards, it’s mythical - like Atlantis.” Charlie reminded him with a sly grin. 

“It’s not a myth but it’s not easy to find either. Members know where it is and how to find it but if you don’t know what to look for, you’re not going to find it.” 

“That’s mysterious,” Charlie admitted before she jumped in front of Dean. “I want to see it.” 

“Charlie, it’s a male strip club. It’s naked men. Why do you want to see it?” 

“It’s Atlantis,” she answered. 

“Let me talk to my boss first. I’ll see if I can get you in.” Dean chuckled as they walked around the quad. “And no telling anyone else. I don’t need this getting around right now.” 

“No problem,” Charlie agreed happily before she stopped in front of a newer building. “I need to get to class. See ya Wednesday.” 

Dean walked into the club with his book bag under his arm. He needed to get in serious review if he wanted to pass his Calculus test and figured since it was a weekday anyway, he could complete the practice problems in between his sets. He hoped that no one would ask him too many questions about why he was here today instead of tomorrow. He took in a deep breath to steady his nerves before he walked over to the bar. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be off today?” Benny asked as the young dancer slid onto a bar stool. He ran a towel inside one of the clean drink glasses then stacked it up with the others. He handed Dean a bottle of water trying to figure out why the other seemed so nervous. The bartender wondered if it had something to do with the party since it seemed that Dean had been acting a bit oddly since then. 

Dean shook his head looking down at the bar top not wanting to make eye contact with the other. The dancer didn’t want to answer to many questions since he wanted to keep his living with Castiel a secret. “I traded with Nick. I’m working his shift today and he’s working mine tomorrow.” Maybe that was all the explanation he would need to give. Maybe Benny didn’t remember that he had a test and that would be in the end of it. 

“I thought you had a test tomorrow,” Benny remarked with a sideways glance at the book under Dean’s arm, “you never work the night before you have a test.” He bent his legs a bit so he was closer to the bar trying to get Dean’s attention. Now he was sure something was up since Dean was acting like he had something to hide. 

“I do have a test tomorrow,” Dean mumbled as he rolled the bottle in between his hands. Why did Benny have to remember about the test? He mentally kicked himself because now the bartender wouldn’t let this go until Dean explained everything. 

That caused Benny to cock his eyebrow. “And you traded because? Seriously if your grades drop Dean, Cain’s going to fire you.” 

Benny didn’t want Dean to get fired. He really liked the kid and knew that Dean loved working here. He couldn’t think of another legal job that gave a student so much flexibility and brought in so much money. 

Dean looked down at his hands trying to figure out how to explain this without letting the other man know he was in a relationship with Castiel. ‘Appear available but don’t be available’ was the number one rule for the dancers at the club and breaking it had serious consequences. “My grades won’t drop. I just wanted Friday night off,” he didn’t voice the ‘because I want to spend it with my lover’ that was on the tip of his tongue. 

Benny thought about asking what else his friend wanted to say but decided it wouldn’t be wise to push. He changed the subject to something that Dean could answer easily. 

“Cain knows about the change?” Benny asked wanting to make sure the dancer at least cleared it with the boss. 

Dean nodded before he uncapped the bottle and took a sip of water. “I called him before I talked to Nick. He said it was okay as long as he was okay with it.” The water helped steady his nerves and gave him time to think up some answers if the bartender decided to ask more questions. 

Benny nodded but still didn’t completely believe everything was okay with Dean. No, he knew everything wasn’t okay with Dean since the young man just shifted his eyes nervously around the bar. Benny recognized that immediately because Dean did it just before he went on stage. The bartender knew the dancer was looking around for a certain someone. 

“So I haven’t seen Castiel much,” the bartender might have to bait the dancer but he would get to the bottom of things. He hated to do it but sometimes, a little of manipulation went a long way in uncovering the truth. 

Dean choked on his water. He pounded his chest with his fist trying to control the massive coughing fit. When that finally settled down, he knew he needed to do some damage control and quick. “What makes you say that? He’s been here,” he tried to brush off the suggestion, “he’s here when I’m here. I’m sure you’re mistaken.” 

Now he knew something was amiss. “Dean is something going on?” He leaned over the bar, looked around then muttered so low that only Dean could hear. “Did Castiel do something to you at the party? You could tell Cain….”

“NO HE DIDN’T!” Dean shouted as he jumped backward. Well that wasn’t subtle in any way but right now Dean didn’t care. No way would Dean let anyone think that Castiel did something to him that would warrant telling Cain. “He didn’t do anything to me,” he realized his actions weren’t really helping, “no, nothing happened at the party,” he shook his head. 

“But something happened after?” Benny suggested. Oh he was so getting to the bottom of this right now. It was obvious that something was going on and the way Dean acted, whatever happened had to be big. 

Dean nodded then quickly added. “But it’s not what you think,” he was about to continue when Kevin walked in, “I’ll tell you more later,” he promised before he slid off the bar stool and hurried backstage hoping he would get the chance to explain things to Benny before the bartender went to Cain. 

“Okay what’s going on?” Benny stood backstage about fifteen minutes later with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the dressing room door frame. “You need to tell someone if Castiel forced himself….” 

“He didn’t force me!” Dean shouted before he pulled the man into the dressing room and closed the door. "He didn't force himself on me! He didn't even try to kiss me!" Dean didn’t want anyone to overhear this conversation and while he didn’t want to have it at this very moment, he knew that if he didn’t tell Benny the truth, the bartender would tell Cain and he didn’t need that. “He didn’t do anything to me except show me the birds he breeds and make me dinner. We watched a few movies but nothing really else. It was really nice.” He smiled happily as his mind replayed the night. It was so nice to just watch the birds play in the aviaries and Castiel was an excellent cook. 

“So it was a date and not a party?” Benny had to admit that was one way Castiel to make an impression if he hadn’t already. He nodded in silent agreement of Castiel’s cause of action seeing that it made Dean so happy. 

Dean simply nodded with an enthusiastic smile. “I had a really wonderful time and when I tried to take things further, he’s the one that stopped it. He told me he could wait until I was ready. Benny, he told me no when most guys would just…well you know.” He bit the inside his bottom lip as his shoulders came up close to his ears. 

Now, the bartender knew Dean was telling the truth. The dancer couldn’t lie like that to save his own life. “So what’s the problem? Why are you acting so guilty?” 

“Well the other weekend I went over to his house in that crazy storm,” Dean mumbled it all hoping Benny wouldn’t understand what he was saying and wouldn’t ask him to repeat it. "WeendedupsleepingtogetheranditwasniceandIreallylikeditandIwanttodoitagainsinceI'mstayingathishousesincemyapartmentwasaslumandithoughtitwouldcrashdownonmyhead!" The declaration came out all at once without the dancer taking a breath and without any pauses in between the words. 

No way would the man be able to understand all of that. He was sure that this would be the end of all the discussion and the subject would be dropped. 

“You did what?!” Benny couldn’t believe what he just heard. There was absolutely no way he heard that right. He knew Dean was too smart to do something that foolish. The dancer didn’t jump into bed with a guy he barely knew let alone move in with him. “I misheard you. I thought you said you slept with Castiel.” 

“I did,” Dean nodded, “and I liked being with him.” He smiled happily with a look that could only be of a young man in love. He was happier than he had been in a long time and he felt somehow lighter as well. 

“And you moved in with him as well?” Benny’s eyes bugged out of his head his voice an octave higher than normal. He ran his hands through his cropped hair nervously scratching the sides of his head. He was so worried about Dean. 

“I know it sounds crazy but yes I did,” Dean answered with a slight shrug, “my place was really bad, Benny,” he looked down at his hands since he never told anyone about his living situation, “and some of the other tenants were harassing me. I didn’t want anyone to find out but Castiel did. He asked me to move in with him until I could find a new place.” 

Benny rubbed both his hands down his face. Apparently Dean was dumb enough to jump into bed with a guy he barely knew then move into his place. Sure, Castiel seemed like a great guy but looks were very deceiving. How many times had he seen a younger man, innocent like Dean, be crushed when a guy like Castiel dumped him? He didn’t want anything like that to happen to his friend.

This was not a situation he was equipped to handle; this was most definitely a Cain matter. 

“You know the rules about having relationships,” Benny remarked as he leaned against the changing counter, “it’s okay to be in one. It’s okay to bring them to the club as long as they understand that in the club they’re just another patron. No special treatment. You’re a performer and you can’t let any other patron find out about the relationship. You know ‘appear available but don’t be’.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean mumbled, distraught over the situation. What if he had to quit because he got into a relationship with Castiel? He liked this job a lot because of the hours, the money and the people he worked with. He didn’t want to leave and try to find some minimum wage job that could interfere with his classes. 

Benny pinched the bridge of his nose thinking of what to say next. Once he got his thoughts together, he let go of his nose then shook his head with a slight frustration. 

“Are you positive the two of you could pull this off?” He wanted things to work out for the young man and right now, Dean looked a lot happier than the bartender had ever seen. From the few details he got from Dean, it did seem like Castiel cared for the dancer. “Are you sure you can make it work?”

Dean nodded while he smiled. Benny was with him on this! “Castiel understands and he’s okay with it. He knows the rules.”

“It’s not him I’m worried about,” the bartender mumbled under his breath. He was very much worried about Dean. If Dean got too involved too fast with Castiel and the relationship crumbled, he didn't know how the younger man would handle it. Dean was very sensitive and one bad break up could seriously damage the dancer. 

“And what about you? Do you think you could give some strange guy a lap dance knowing Castiel is watching you?” 

“I have to,” Dean was determined to make this work. He liked his job and wanted to keep his relationship with Castiel. While he wasn't completely confident that he could keep his legs steady during a lap dance, he knew that when he was on the main stage, he could dance for these men and be completely comfortable.

“Just a word of advice,” Benny suggested knowing that if Dean was determined to do this, he would need plenty of support, “tell Cain about the two of you right now. He might get mad. He might scream but it’s better if you tell him about this now before someone else tells him. Plus if you tell him, he’s not going to fire you.” 

Dean threw an arm around Benny’s shoulders grateful to have an ally. “Thank you so much!” 

The man patted Dean’s shoulder. “Just don’t let this blow up in your face. That’s all I ask,” he turned and left the dressing room before he went back to work.

Dean let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding then went about his routine. He changed into his dancing outfit then hit the books. He ran through most of the practice problems easily and within the hour, he completed the test review. He rolled his neck trying to work out the tension that always seemed to build when he studied. He was ready to take the stage. 

“Cain?” Dean knocked on the open office door after his second set of the night. He decided to take the advice and tell Cain about his relationship with Castiel. “Can we talk for a bit?” 

Cain motioned for Dean to enter from where he sat at his desk. 

“I need to tell you something,” Dean was nervous, so nervous in fact that he didn’t bother to sit down. He just started to talk from where he stood by the door. “I really like working here. I really like my job. I need to tell you something about me,” he rambled, “I want to keep working here. It’s fun and you’re so nice. And I like everyone that works here,” he was so off track with his thoughts that he just blurted out, “I’m sleeping with Castiel. I have been for a few weeks now and I moved in with him! Please don’t fire me!”

Cain chuckled then shook his head. “I know,” he stated before he pointed to the couch at the back of the room. There sat Castiel with a lopsided grin on his face trying his hardest not to laugh. 

“OH God!” Dean hid his face in his hands totally embarrassed. He hadn’t even seen Castiel when he stepped into the office. He was so nervous and his brain was so frazzled that he didn’t pay attention to the surroundings. He wanted the ground to swallow him up whole at that moment. 

“It’s okay,” Cain remarked while Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean, “as I told Castiel, as long as the relationship doesn’t get in the way of your job, I have no problems with it.” Cain touched Dean’s shoulder gently coaxing the dancer to look at him. “Just don’t let any patrons find out about it and remember the no touching rule still applies.” He turned his attention to Castiel. “No starting brawls in the club.”

“I haven’t started a brawl here ever,” Castiel stood just behind Dean so they didn’t break the no touching rule but close enough for the dancer to feel his warmth, “and I’ll keep my hands to myself while I’m in the club.”

“Good now that you both understand,” Cain motioned to the door, “you two can go about your business. Dean you have one more set and I’m sure Castiel would like to see you dance.”

Dean exited with Castiel right behind him. “So that was the meeting you told me about this morning?” Dean asked while they stood in the hallway. 

“I wanted to make sure you living with me and being with me wouldn’t get you in trouble,” Castiel nodded before he looked around checking to make sure the coast was clear before he placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips, “I know you like working here and if there was a problem, I would rather give up my membership here than see you quit.”

Dean hugged Castiel tightly around the middle letting out a happy, content sigh. How could he have such a wonderful person in his life? He was so far from his family and yet being with Castiel made him feel like he was home. 

“I thought you were off tonight,” Castiel stated as he rubbed his hand down the center of Dean’s back. He kept a watchful eye out for others so they wouldn’t get caught breaking rules. 

“I switched with Nick so I could be off tomorrow night,” he smiled, “I wanted to spend tomorrow night with you.”

Castiel nodded before he slowly untangled himself from Dean. “That sounds like a good idea,” he thought about his schedule and realized he didn’t have any late meetings planned for tomorrow. Most of the projects he oversaw were in their final stages so he could be home early. “I should be home around 4,” he stated with a slight nod. “What about you?” 

“My last class ends at 1,” Dean informed the other, “but it’ll be around 2 before I get to the station.” 

“Call Hannah to pick you up” Castiel suggested while they walked down the hall, “she’ll drive you home so you don’t have to worry about the bus.” 

“I don’t want to bother Hannah. She’s your assistant not some errand runner.” 

“Dean, you can’t walk from the station to the house. Your father repeatedly told me he didn’t like the idea.” 

“He didn’t say anything about biking. Plus once the Impala’s back up, I’ll have my own car.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes seeing he wasn’t going to win the argument with Dean. “Fine.” 

Dean nodded realizing he would have enough time tomorrow to plan something very intriguing for his lover.


	16. Simul

“Dean?” Castiel called out when he came home that Friday. “Dean, you here?” He closed the front door before he walked into the living room. “Dean?” He called out again when he didn’t get an answer. He walked down the hallway, checked his bedroom then peeked into Dean’s room. He saw a piece of paper taped to Dean’s open laptop. He walked over, picked up the paper and read Dean’s messy handwriting. ‘At the pond. Wanted to see the cranes.’

Castiel just grinned at Dean’s enthusiasm before he walked out of Dean’s room into the master bedroom. He wasn’t about to go bird watching in the stiff, starched, button up shirt and business slacks. No if he was going to bird watch with Dean, he would be comfortable and enjoy the atmosphere. 

“Hey,” Castiel greeted when he stepped out onto the gazebo that sat on the edge of the pond. “What’s all this?”

“I thought we could have a picnic out here,” Dean explained sitting on the large blanket he spread out on the gazebo floor clad in a white tank top and the green slave pants Castiel gave him for the party, “it’s supposed to be a beautiful sunset and a clear night.” He patted the spot next to him. “Sit with me?” 

Castiel smiled glad he changed into a pair of black, ivory and gray plaid, comfortable cotton, running pants, a simply, grey pull over tee and his running shoes. He toed off the sneakers letting them stay on the wooden step that wrapped around the base of the gazebo. He sat down next to Dean. “You planned all this?” 

Dean nodded as he leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “You let me stay here. I wanted to do something.” 

Castiel brought his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “I like this,” he kissed the top of Dean’s forehead, “just being here with you is nice,” he stated as he looked out over the pond, 

“Look,” he whispered into Dean’s ear as a crane landed near the gazebo, “that’s Augustus.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Dean whispered back afraid to make too much noise and scare the bird, “it’s a white naped crane,” he recognized the bird from the endangered species list. He watched as the crane dipped its head under the water then came up quickly with a small fish in its mouth. 

“I guess it’s dinner time,” Castiel teased just as two other cranes flew low over the pond.   
The pair just sat in the gazebo holding each other watching the birds sail in the sky as the sun slowly set behind them. 

“Castiel,” Dean rubbed his hands over the strong forearms, “could we eat out here?” 

“I don’t see why not,” the older man answered, “I’ll just pull the screens to keep out the bugs,” he commented before he stood up and went to work on closing off the inside of the gazebo thanks to the specially designed screens that ran the length of the structure. Once that was done the pair sat in a quiet, unbothered space. 

“I like the lights,” Dean remarked as a series of solar lamps flickered on basking the two in soft light, “it reminds me of moonlight.” 

“It’s good for the birds,” Castiel stated before settled behind Dean and pulled the younger man against him, “and it allows the team to stay here during the night when they need too.” 

“Like during breeding season?” Dean asked body relaxing against Castiel. 

“That’s when they stay unless there’s a weather alert that would be bad enough to damage the aviaries,” Castiel answered enjoying the feel of the young man in his arms and the sounds of the night. 

“I would like to see that,” Dean mentioned quietly his arms coming over Castiel’s. His hands rested on Castiel’s elbow and he let out a content breath. “The birds mate, the eggs, then the hatching.” 

Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s hairline. “It’s one of the few events I look forward to every year. It gives me hope that there is a lot of good left in the world.”

“We have our own little world here,” Dean sighed before he turned slightly in Castiel’s arms to they faced each other, “just you and me.” He smiled up at the man loved so much then touched his palm to the rough cheek. “I have something for you.”

“Oh really?” 

“Yes,” Dean gave a devilishly little half grin before he reached into the picnic basket, careful not to reveal all the contents, then pulled out a small, handmade cupcake, “I remember you saying you loved them but didn’t have one often.” 

“So it’s dessert first tonight?” Castiel teased before he took a small bite from the cupcake still in Dean’s hand. 

“You could say that,” Dean replied in a seductive tone, “you have frosting on your nose,” Dean remarked before he licked the drop of icing from the tip of Castiel’s nose. 

Castiel felt the first jolt in his cock when Dean’s tongue lapped against his nose. He shifted his lap slightly so just in case something came up Dean wouldn’t feel it. Castiel didn’t want Dean to think he was in this just for sex and he was certain the young man in his lap wouldn’t appreciate something poking him in the back. 

“You didn’t have to move,” Dean smirked before he set the cupcake on the blanket and slid out of Castiel’s arms, “but since you did, I have something to show you.” 

“Show me?” Castiel asked very intrigued. 

“Yes, show you,” Dean stood up with the same deliciously innocent yet totally sexy expression he wore when he performed. 

“Dean what are you doing?” He asked just as Dean reached into the basket again and pulled out a portable stereo system. Castiel watched as his lover hit the play button and a slow song softly played. 

“Showing you a new routine,” Dean bent down and took Castiel’s hands in his, “but it only looks good if you’re standing,” and with that he pulled the taller man onto his feet. 

How could one man look so young and angelic and so mature and devilish at the same time? Castiel wondered before Dean turned on his heel and pressed his backside against his crotch. He felt his breath hitched as Dean reached backward and grabbed his thigh pulling their bodies closer together. “If this is a new routine, I don’t think you should touch me. I might not be able to resist and forget the no touching rule,” Castiel warned his voice laced with building lust. 

Dean arched his back letting his head rest momentarily on Castiel’s shoulder. “Who said this was for the club?” He purred moving his hand from his partner’s thigh to his cock, “this is only for you,” he turned on his heels again now facing Castiel, “and I want you to touch me.” Before Castiel could form a proper response, Dean took his hands and placed them on those sensual, trim hips. 

“Dean,” Castiel moaned as Dean’s hips rolled seductively under his hands grinding their bodies together in an erotic way that sent pleased shocks down his spine. His hands travelled up the sides of the dancer’s body pulling the tight tank top with them revealing Dean’s toned stomach. He was just about to kiss his young lover when the object of his desire spun on his heels again. 

“Not yet,” Dean teased with a daringly sensual look over his shoulder before he helped Castiel pulled the tank top over his chest and arms. He moaned low and deep in the back of his throat as he grinded against the other man before he tossed the shirt onto the gazebo bench. Dean pressed his back firmly against Castiel’s chest then slowly slid down making sure his butt teased Castiel’s growing erection before he slipped upward. 

Castiel swore at the moment the open aired gazebo got so stuffy that no air remained. He was so hard from Dean’s movements that he was sure if he didn’t have as much control and experience, he would have came right then and there. 

“Touch me,” Dean whispered hotly his breathing ragged from lust. 

Somehow during Dean’s little number, Castiel’s hand had fallen to his sides but that was quickly and easily remedied as Castiel’s hands found Dean’s hips again. His hands weren’t satisfied with just staying on those magnificent hips. Oh no, Castiel’s right hand rose upward tracing over the dancer’s firm belly then upward still so the skillful finger could pinch Dean’s nipple. 

Dean moaned under the pinch before he bent low again taking care to rub Castiel’s length along the crack of his ass. He loved the feeling of this man’s, his lover, hands moving over his body and knowing that he caused the other’s hardness. He loved all of it and found himself drunk yet craving more. Dean pulled himself upright before he slid Castiel’s free hand under the waistband of the costume. 

“No underwear?” Castiel whispered naughtily into Dean’s ear when his hand only found bare skin under the costume. He traced the curve of the dancer’s hips before his hand brushed against the unmistakable column of hard flesh between Dean’s legs. He felt the contours of the shaft and head before his fingers closed around it.

“Yes,” Dean purred feeling Castiel’s hand wrap around his cock. He moved his hips from side to side as Castiel teased his nipple and slowly stroked his shaft. “Please don’t stop,” Dean whined pressing his body firmly against Castiel. 

Castiel smirked as his lover panted under his hands. He leaned over slightly and pressed his lips against one of those freckled shoulders placing kisses in a short trail to the neck. He was rewarded with a hard backward thrust and a long, lusty moan when he bit down on a particularly sensitive place in the hollow of Dean’s neck. 

Dean found himself weak kneed and gasping for breath as Castiel touched his body. He reached up with his right arm and wrapped it around Castiel’s neck. “Strip me,” he whispered before he pressed back against the other’s crotch. 

Castiel nodded before his hands moved from their spots to the costume. He undid the hidden drawstring before he pushed the green fabric down Dean’s hips and legs letting the material pool at his lover’s feet. 

“Did you bring protection?” Castiel asked as both men fell to their knees on the blanket.

“Yes,” Dean answered before he reached into the picnic basket again and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom then handed both items to Castiel. 

Castiel turned Dean to him before he ran his hand over Dean’s cheek. “Are you sure?” He whispered. 

“I am,” Dean answered with a heady smile, “I want you inside me.” 

That was the last complete thought either man had before Castiel prepared Dean and himself for a long night of coupling. They made love for hours in the gazebo under the night sky with their precious birds around them. 

Castiel was the first to wake in the morning with Dean tucked into the crook of his arm and the blanket wrapped around their naked bodies. He rubbed his eyes enjoying the feel of the younger man’s warmth against his side. He traced the curve of Dean’s collarbone as the early morning sun filtered in the gazebo.

“Good morning,” Dean mumbled as he snuggled closer to Castiel for warmth. He let out a happy little sigh of contentment at the feeling of Castiel’s muscular body under his own. 

“Morning.” Castiel replied as his hands drifted upward from Dean’s hips to the slim shoulders with a low, sensual purr that came after a night of passion. 

“Do I have to get up?” Dean gave a little moan as he slowly opened his eyes. He was so comfortable laying there pressed against Castiel with their legs laced together. He did not want to move. 

“If you want to make it to the house,” Castiel teased as he looked for their clothes. He was sure that he placed them close last night but right now he didn’t see them and he knew the birds didn’t fly off with them. The screens were still up. “Now where are our clothes?” 

“Wait,” Dean touched Castiel’s shoulder just as the older man found his shirt, “I want to do something first.” 

“We didn’t do enough last night?” Castiel joked. 

Dean gave a coy, little grin before he kissed Castiel’s lips. He slowly moved down Castiel’s body kissing the man’s chin then neck before he continued lower still to the chest and stomach. Dean dipped his tongue into Castiel’s belly button before his lips moved lower. 

“Dean you don’t have to,” Castiel moaned out fighting to keep his hands off that magnificent body. 

“I want to,” Dean smiled as he took Castiel’s cock in his hands then lowered his head, “I want to taste you.” 

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows watching as the dancer’s mouth descended on his length. He gasped sharply feeling the warmth of Dean’s mouth around his the head of his shaft. He bit his bottom lip as Dean swirled his tongue around the tip. Castiel’s mouth dropped open as he struggled to remain calm. He wanted this to last but Dean’s mouth felt so wonderful around his cock. He hadn’t been given head in years and even though Dean was inexperienced, Castiel was close to his breaking point. 

Dean hollowed his cheeks trying to take in more of Castiel’s manhood. He wanted to take all of his lover in his mouth only to find the muscles in his throat tightening. He tried to relax and breathe only to have his gag reflex kick in and he choked. He coughed and gagged around Castiel and before he knew it, the older man had pulled him off. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked while he gently patted Dean’s back. 

This had to be the worst coughing fit of Dean’s life and the biggest embarrassment ever. Dean just wanted to please his lover and now he felt like a fool. What was worse, instead of giving pleasure, he worried his lover instead. He managed to nod finally after his breathing steadied. 

“I’m sorry,” he sniffled upset with himself, “I didn’t mean to. I can try again,” Dean tried to move back to Castiel’s penis. 

“Oh no,” Castiel pulled Dean against his chest while he rubbed the dancer’s back, “you are not trying again right now.” 

“But I can….” 

“No buts,” Castiel played with Dean’s labret piercing, “not right now. I appreciated what you tried to do but not now.” 

Dean pouted only to have his rumpled tank top pulled over his head. 

“Get dressed,” Castiel suggested pulling on his own shirt, “and we’ll get some breakfast.” 

Dean begrudgingly pulled on his clothes before he walked up to the house with Castiel. He spoke no words as he stepped into Castiel’s house and moved to set the table. He shuffled over to the cabinet where the breakfast dishes were kept silently seething over the morning events. How could he have been so stupid? He was so inexperienced that he was sure Castiel found him foolish and simple. Why would Castiel want someone that couldn’t even give a proper blowjob without choking? He grumbled under his breath cursing himself for being an idiot that thought he could actually please Castiel. Dean had two plates in his hands and two glasses on top of the dishes as he moved to the table. 

“Are you upset?” The words came soft with a hint of undesired compassion just as Dean set the stacked plates on the table. 

“Why would I be upset?” Dean shot back with venom. He was so angry about making a complete fool out of himself. He didn’t want compassion or understanding. He wanted to show Castiel that he could please the older man just like the older did for him. What kind of moron was he that he couldn’t even give a blowjob properly? It wasn’t rocket science. All you have to do is stick a cock in your mouth then bob your head up and down without biting off the organ. 

Castiel sighed before he crossed his arms over his chest. “So you are upset?” This was not how he planned on starting the morning. He hated seeing Dean this worked up over something that wasn’t his fault. He knew Dean did nothing wrong except maybe trying to take too much too soon. 

“I’m not upset! I’m mad!” Dean announced slamming a plastic juice glass on the table. He was so angry with himself. He saw red and he had no idea what was wrong. Why couldn’t he perform? “I choked! On you!” He was furious at himself for that. How could Castiel stand to be with someone like him? He was pretty much useless in the sex department. He did nothing to help Castiel in the corporate world. Pretty, young arm candy fit the description of what Dean thought he was in their relationship. 

“Dean,” Castiel watched as his young lover slammed the other glass on the table. He flinched at the sight of the dancer trying to move around to the other side of the table and banging his knee on the leg. He had to get Dean calmed down before he really injured himself. “I receive more than I give.”

“That’s not true!” Dean knew that wasn’t true. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that older, experienced man like Castiel wouldn’t keep someone like Dean around for long. “You make all the bad parts of my life disappear! The nightmares are gone! I stay here instead of that crappy apartment which you still pay for! I needed to do something to show my appreciation!” 

“And you did that with that wonderful dance,” Castiel stepped over to Dean and caressed the other’s face, “I loved it and making love to you for hours is more than enough to satisfy me.” 

“I wanted to do more than that,” Dean admitted pulling Castiel’s hands away from his face, “I’m young. I don’t know enough about sex to keep you interested. You’ll get bored!” He had seen it before with the club patrons. One night an older man would come in with a younger man and both would be so happy then the next night, the older man would have a new, pretty, young, thing on his arm denying the existence of the first man.

“I will not,” Castiel protested, “I know what I want and I want you! And I’m not just interested in sex!” He wasn’t sure where Dean got the idea that Castiel would get rid of him or grow bored with him. Thanks in part to the dreams as Cassian and his own experience with love and relationships, Castiel was sure of his decision. He wanted Dean to live with him for as long as it was possible. He wasn’t going to lose Dean now that he found the young man. No, if anything, it would be Dean’s decision, made on his own accord, to leave the older man. Castiel pursed his lips, stubborn with his decision. 

“I need to do something else!” Dean exclaimed. “I need to do something that proves my worth! Something that will make you want to keep me around! You will throw me out when you’re done with me! You say you get so much but I don’t feel that way! It happens all the time! You’ll get bored and dump me! I’ll be on the street when you want another pretty, young thing on your arm!” He didn’t know if he was ashamed, embarrassed, afraid, confused or a combination of all, but he wasn’t about to believe Castiel wanted him if he couldn’t keep the older man interested sexually. “All I have is my body!” 

“Dean!” Castiel grabbed the dancer by the shoulders and pulled him to his chest. “Listen to me. We can work on the sex part if you want but I don’t want just sex from you." He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man's shoulders holding the other in a loving embrace. "I love seeing you with the birds and I like coming home and knowing you’re here. I like watching you do your homework. I like lying in bed just holding you.” He rubbed his hands lovingly down Dean’s back trying to work out the tension that laid just under the skin. “I’m not in this for just sex. I want you, Dean. You, not the sex. You. Not some other pretty, young thing. You are not arm candy to me. You have an amazing spirit and a good heart. I can’t even begin to explain how much you’re worth to me.” 

That did it. Dean would determine much later when he mentally settled down. Those unbelievable words spoken from the man he wanted to spend his life with made something inside him snap in half and he lost it. Dean buried his head into Castiel’s shirt and screamed. 

He never heard such words before and maybe it was the fact that he believed that Castiel only wanted him for sex or that one day Castiel would toss him aside but something inside him broke. His nerves were shot from wild, wide range of his own emotions and the gravity of Castiel’s words. He sobbed into Castiel’s chest feeling the weight of his own self doubts leaving with every harsh breath. 

When he calmed down a bit, he looked up at Castiel. “You really like seeing me with my books spread out over the table doing my homework?” He asked with a sniffle. Dean knew his face was all splotchy, his hair an untamed mane, basically an undeniable mess that he didn’t want to be. 

Castiel smiled his eyes laughing with glee. “I do. You make some of the funniest faces when you’re concentrating.” He rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s cheeks wiping away the remaining tears before he kissed Dean’s forehead just above the center of the eyebrows. 

“You are the most important person in my life and I wouldn’t throw you out. I want to keep you with me as long as I can.” 

Dean’s bottom lip quivered while he stood there with Castiel’s hands on his cheeks. He leaned into the big palms and let out a pleased moan. “I’m sorry for yelling and slamming things.” 

“It’s okay,” Castiel shook his head the event now over and all was well, “now how about breakfast then we can talk?”

“Breakfast sounds good right now,” Dean admitted just before his stomach growled. The pair smiled at each other before they went about making breakfast to start the day.


	17. Birds, Birds, Birds

Dean laid sprawled out in Castiel’s bed typing away on his laptop with several books spread out next to him. He needed to finish this paper before the weekend in order to get it proofed before the due date. He picked up his notes, checked one of his reference books, then typed up the last bit of information. He hit save then sat back. 

“Finished,” he told himself just before he saw a couple of shadows pass in front of the window. 

He looked up and saw several people he didn’t know walking toward the aviaries. Dean closed his laptop and made his way outside ready to comfort the trespasser. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked with his arms crossed over his chest. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Doctor Ellen Harvelle,” an older woman with light brown hair greeted, “and we are making sure that the birds Castiel breeds are healthy.” 

“You’re the ornithologist assigned to the property?” Dean paled because he heard several conversations between Castiel and Doctor Harvelle and he knew just how important her reports were to Castiel. 

“I’m assigned to the birds, yes. May I ask who you are?” 

“Dean.”

“You’re the boyfriend Castiel told me about. Said you might be here but wasn’t sure.” 

Dean turned his head away and tried not to blush. 

“Would you like to help with them?” Ellen offered with a smile. 

“I can?” 

“Sure. Just make sure to stay close and before you do anything, check with one of the attendants.” 

“Where did you get that?” Dean asked the orange parakeet with a strip of bark in its beak while he gently held the small creature. “You can’t eat that. You’ll get sick,” he told the bird as another member of the breeding team collected a blood sample. 

“How is he doing?” Castiel asked as he walked up to Ellen with a load of feed. He returned home to find Dean in the aviaries with the conservation team helping corral some of the more energetic species into a smaller pin. 

“He’s quite an addition to the team,” Ellen explained “he’s so eager to learn. He will be a dedicated conservator of habitat.” She glanced at her watch then the sun was low to the horizon but not setting just yet. 

Castiel smiled keeping his eyes on Dean and the birds. “Could he work with your team through the end of this breeding cycle? He mentioned something about it but I don’t think he wants to approach you.” 

“Afraid I’ll say no?” The woman asked as she pushed her wire framed glasses up the bridge of her nose. “What stories have you told him about me? He acts like I’ll kill him if he speaks one word.” 

“I think it had something to do with you yelling at Garth the first time he ever came into contact with you,” Castiel admitted, “you looked quite angry and upset.” 

“I was,” she responded, “Garth didn’t do his job and put the entire effort at risk.” She watched Dean slowly get the bark out of the parakeet’s beak. “Have him apply through his university. I’ll make sure he gets in.” 

“I’ll tell him,” Castiel nodded before the breeder walked into the aviary. 

“Okay let’s wrap this up for the day,” she called out to the team, “put the birds back, gather your things, and let’s leave Mr. Castiel for the night. I’m sure he would rather not spend his Saturday night babysitting all of us.” The team worked efficiently getting the birds settled and their equipment gathered up. They were done within an hour and on their way off the property before the sunset. 

“Apply for the breeding program through your university,” Castiel told Dean later that night while they were eating dinner, “Professor Harvelle said she would see about getting you in with her if you do.” 

“What?” Dean’s eyes went wide. He wanted so badly to work with the team but he wasn’t sure if he could get in with them since most of them had degrees. “How? Don’t I need some kind of degree?” 

“She didn’t mention it,” Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “I could call her tomorrow if you want just to make sure.” 

Dean was hesitant to have Castiel do that. He didn’t want anyone to think that Castiel used his influence to get him into the program and he wasn’t sure that Professor Illys would appreciate a Sunday call. “Could you maybe call her Monday?” He asked after he thought about it. “Just to find out what I would need to apply.”

“I have to call her Monday anyway,” Castiel smiled while he twirled his fork in his pasta. 

“And what do you want to do tonight? I know you don’t have to work but do you have any studying?” 

“I finished that before the team arrived,” Dean answered with a sense of pride. He could spend the whole night with Castiel without having to worry about getting more work done. All of his attention could be on Castiel which is something he adored. 

“Dean, I want to ask you something,” Castiel grew serious because this had been bugging him, “and I need you to be honest with me.” He set his fork on his plate. 

“What is it?” Dean set his own fork down unsure if he should be worried or not. The only other time he saw Castiel so serious outside of work, was if there was something wrong with the birds. But nothing was wrong with the birds, Dean knew, since the team had just visited. 

“Are you dancing less because of me?” The older man asked. When they first started dating, Castiel told himself that if this relationship put too much pressure on Dean, he would step back and allow the young man his space. “Before all this happened, you worked every weekend.”

Dean chuckled at the question then realized that Castiel was serious. “No it’s not because of this,” he explained, “it’s because it’s almost finals. I have four weeks left before the end of the semester and the course load increased. I spoke with Cain about working less last week when each one of my professors gave us the guidelines for the final projects. 

Between the three, twenty page research papers, the two debate speeches and the two group projects, there was no way I could get all that done, study for the final exams themselves and work.” He shrugged his shoulders at the amount of projects and papers. It didn’t look that bad on paper but when he said it all out loud, it sounded like a massive amount of time consuming work. 

“I didn’t know you had so much work,” Castiel admitted. 

“Lucky for me, the papers are almost done. One is on Victorian era English writers for my literature class, and for my history class, I’m finished the paper on the rise and fall of Carthage. I just need to type up my philosophy paper and that one is done,” Dean smiled realizing he had a lot of his work done with plenty of time to go, “I’ve done my part for the group projects. One dealt with the business model of a recently made public company and the other was on women’s rights in Europe.” 

“And your speeches?” Castiel asked. “Do you know the subject?” 

“One’s on Monet’s Impressionist style and the other is on business ethics,” the dancer answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders, “I’ve got the Impressionist speech outlined. I’m going to focus on his lesser known works. I’m doing okay with the ethics research so I should be okay.” 

“If you need any help, let me know.” Castiel offered the younger man. 

“Thanks.” 

Castiel nodded before he left Dean’s room. It would be like any other night when Dean had a lot of school work - mostly quiet with maybe a bit of music coming from Dean’s room. He knew his lover was very serious about his course work and didn’t need any distractions so he retreated to his own office to get some work done. 

“I hate this stupid course!” Dean shouted from his bedroom only to be followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the wall a few hours later “Stupid speech!”

Castiel shook his head before he got out of his chair and went to Dean’s room. While they spent most of their nights together, when Dean first moved in, Castiel knew there would be times when his lover would need his own space for his studies. He knocked on the door then opened it a bit to poke his head inside. “Need a break?” 

“No I need a new professor!” Dean groaned into his pillow. He kicked his feet on the bed throwing a silent temper tantrum. He was aggravated at the lack of progress on the last of his final projects and if it didn’t come together soon, he was sure to fail the course. 

Castiel picked up the large, thick book that had been tossed against the door frame. “You know if you need a break, I could make some tea.” He glanced around Dean’s room taking a quick mental note of the finished dioramas that stood over in the corner, a box of pale blue note cards with Dean’s unmistakable handwriting, and the three, circular bound papers on the desk. He was proud that of the young man getting so much done well ahead of the given deadlines.

“I would rather have you,” Dean pouted giving Castiel a kicked, wet puppy look. He knew it was wrong to use sex as an escape from the work but right now his brain was so frazzled that he just wanted something solid focus on and Castiel was the most solid object in the room. 

“Oh no!” Castiel knew that look well. Dean used it on him several times when he wanted Castiel to teach him some of the finer points of lovemaking and Castiel refused at first. 

“Do not use that look on me!” No matter what Castiel told himself about not giving in to that look, Dean’s pouty, pursed, slightly upturned lips, the wide eyes looking up at him underneath those long, lashes and puffy cheeks, made him lose his resolve and give in to his more erotic urges. “Do not use that look on me right now!” 

“Castiel, please!” Dean ran his hands through his hair. “I can’t concentrate and I’m not getting any work done.” He rubbed the meaty portion of the palm of his hands against his temples trying to relieve some of the tension behind his eyes. He had been going at this for hours now and the pieces were just not falling into place. “I just need to clear my head! It’ll be quick and it would help!” 

Castiel walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and rubbed Dean’s back. He mentally cringed at just how stiff the muscles were. A two by four was softer than Dean’s back at the moment. “How about this? You tell me what’s giving you trouble, I’ll try to help and if that doesn’t work, then….” 

Dean stretched out like a cat as Castiel’s hand eased some of the tension. He was amazed that Castiel could have such an effect on his mind with only a simple touch. He handed Castiel the notebook with his notes. “I’m supposed to give a speech on how legal practices are still unethical. Some of it I get and some of it makes my brain want to explode.” 

“I can help with this,” Castiel pulled Dean into his lap, “I had to give more than one speech on this.” 

“Could I just reuse yours?” Dean asked weakly. He was tired of fighting to build an outline and to understand the more complex parts of the research. He was exhausted mentally from trying to work this out in his head. Every piece of him ached from stress and stiffness and he just wanted it over!

“No, but I will help with some of the research,” Castiel offered with a slight smile feeling the muscles of Dean’s back begin to loosen. “After that, the speech will be easier to write.” 

Dean admitted an hour later when he had a clear, clean thought process, some of the most thorough research ever and a nice cup of hot tea that it was so much easier to write the speech. The three page outline was nearly done and he had a better grasp on the subject. Plus he was now working in Castiel’s bed instead of his own and just knowing that the older man was right there made him want to work harder. 

“Okay,” Dean needed a personal opinion, “should I transition from the Merrit-Tyme PR disaster after the discovery of the technology dumping or should I stay with the Lye-Styhe case?” He held out his outline to Castiel.

Castiel thoughtfully looked over at the hand written outline then answered. “The Merrit-Tyme was a better example. Lye-Styhe’s reputation wasn’t as badly damage since they weren’t technically dumping off technology into a secondary market. Lye-Styhe never said the technology was new so you would to debate why it would be classified as unethical.” 

“I still don’t totally understand the difference,” Dean admitted, “both companies sold outdated machinery to another country.” 

“Lye-Styhe sold the equipment at a discounted price and never said the machinery was top of the line or new. The receiving company believed it was new but in fact it wasn’t up to Lye-Styhe to make sure that they understood that it wasn’t,” Castiel explained after he made sure Dean copied down the facts, “plus even the paperwork stated that the machinery wasn’t new nor was it priced as new. Merrit-Tyme, on the other hand, sold outdated equipment at the new price while the paperwork said the machinery was old. That’s the difference.”

Dean nodded before he set down his pen. He looked over his now complete outline and rolled his neck before he curled up beside Castiel. The sound of Castiel’s heartbeat against his ear made him sleepy and his eyes slowly closed. He fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of Castiel’s chest completely pleased and comfortable knowing these little moments made life complete.


	18. Meet the Friends

“I passed my semester!” Dean shouted from his spot in front of the computer. “Cass, I passed!” 

“I knew you would do it,” Castiel never doubted Dean would pass. He didn’t know why Dean thought he wouldn’t pass but sometimes Dean needed a little nudge to boost his confidence. “So, what’s the final grades?” 

“A’s and B’s, good enough for a 3.6 GPA,” Dean grinned before he leaned over and kissed Castiel. “I’ll be on the Dean’s List and keep my scholarship.” 

“Would you like to celebrate? We could go on a date,” Castiel suggested as he sat next to Dean. 

Dean thought about that for a moment then smiled. “I would like that a lot.” 

“Where do you want to go?” 

Dean bounced a little the bed trying to think about what he wanted to do. “Our LARP group is having a huge event this weekend. Planetarium, science museum, and a giant fireworks display on Saturday. Sunday is supposed to be our Christmas celebration in the park. We’re going to dress up, eat, sing, dance. I want you to come with me.” 

Without hesitation, Castiel said ‘yes’. “I would love to.” 

“You’re going to have a lot of fun this weekend, Cass,” Dean promised as he set the computer on the bed and crawled into his lover’s lap. “I know it’s not your normal weekend.” 

“Dean,” Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean’s lips. “I like spending time with you. I would rather spend the day than anything else. I don’t have a costume or a character though.” 

“I could invite Charlie over if you want. I know she has plenty of costumes and, she would love to meet you. She’s been trying to invite herself over so it might be a good thing if we do it.” 

“Invite her over,” Castiel agreed as he ran his hands up and down Dean’s side. “I would like to meet her.” 

“So let’s get you dressed,” Charlie shoved a long black robe, hood with capelet, rope belt, and a fake metal medieval cross into Castiel’s hands as she walked through the front door of their home a few days later. “You’re going to be a monk. You have magic. Dean can tell you the rest. Bathroom?” 

“Down the hall, second door on the right.” 

Castiel glanced down at the items in his hands then up at Dean with wide, confused eyes. He had no idea what he agreed to and now he thought that this was a horrible idea. Maybe he should just let Dean do his thing with his friends and he could stay back and watch. “I’m not sure I should…” 

“This isn’t a battle weekend,” Dean smiled as he tugged Castiel’s sleeve as he shut the door. “Don’t worry. All you have to do is change into that. This is a party, only instead of business suits, it’s elf ears, magic staffs, and monk outfits. Plus the food is amazing. You’re going to love it.” 

“Dean I have no idea what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know anyone except you.” 

“How mad would you be if I said ‘stand at my side and be my handsome partner’?” Dean teased as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

That made Castiel chuckle and broke up the tension. “I can do that.” 

“Good. Now let me go find Charlie before she decides to explore the house and finds something she shouldn’t. Don’t go in the bedroom, Charlie!” He shouted down the hallway. “That is not for you!”

“But this is a Celestial’s house! I want to look around!” Her voice came from the back of the house. 

“I’m going to go find her!” Dean exclaimed as he rushed toward the back of the house. “Charlie! Get out of there!” 

“But this is a cool room!” 

“It’s Castiel’s bedroom!” 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders before he made his way to Dean’s room. He wasn’t sure how long Dean and Charlie would be in there but he wanted to get dressed before they finished. He stripped down to his underwear before he pulled the robe on over his head and stuck his arms through the sleeves. The hooded capelet went on next before he tied the belt around his waist. He skipped the cross all together and walked out the room. 

“Dean?” 

“In the kitchen,” Dean called out before Castiel turned and walked down the hallway. He smiled when he came into the kitchen and saw Dean leaning back against the sink while Charlie sat with her arms crossed over her chest at the table. “You look good, Cass.” 

“Thank you. Now why do you have our guest in the kitchen?” 

“She snooped in your bedroom.” 

“I wasn’t snooping. I wanted to see if Celestials really slept in some kind of pod like all the rumors said.” 

“Pod?” 

“I’ll explain later. And now Charlie knows that you sleep in a king sized bed with nice sheets which I would have told her if she would have asked me.” 

“He’s your boyfriend. You’re not going to tell me about his bedroom.” 

“It’s our bedroom.” Castiel said before he made his way over to Dean and wrapped his hands over his lover’s waist. “Dean sleeps in the bed with me. It would be very uncomfortable to sleep in some kind of pod with him. He kicks.” 

“You snore!” Dean balked. 

Charlie chuckled at the pair with a slight smirk. “So I better go get our outfits out of the car. I’ll be right back.” She quickly escaped outside leaving Dean and Cass alone in the kitchen.

“Dean, this is our home,” he whispered in Dean’s ear while he rubbed small circles on Dean’s belly. “You don’t have to keep guests in the kitchen.” 

Dean let out a low, loud purr as he pressed himself closer to Castiel’s warmth. “Charlie’s curiosity is a force of nature. She would dig around until she found some alien like, and then I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” He dropped his head back against Castiel’s shoulder with a little smile on his face. 

“Why don’t you show her some of the property? There’s plenty of Celestial technology and building materials around.” 

“She’s more interested in Celestial society and living habits than anything else. I should warn you now, you’re going to be answering questions all day.” 

“As long as you’re there, I don’t mind,” Castiel answered with a brief, chaste kiss to Dean’s temple. 

“If we had time, I would worship you on my knees,” Dean teased before he turned around and faced Cass. “Thank you for doing this.” 

“You two are so cute,” Charlie squeaked when she returned with Dean’s warrior costume on a hanger and a red velvet dress over her arm. “Dean, I think I might have another costume if you want to match.” 

Dean stepped over and took the costume from Charlie. “No, we are not doing the matching costumes.” 

“We should get ready.”   
“You’re not using the bedroom as your dressing room, Charlie.” Dean shut down that idea before Charlie could even think about opening her mouth. He took off quickly toward the back just so she wouldn’t. 

“You can use Dean’s room if you like,” Castiel explained with a slight shake of his head. “It’s the first one on the right.” 

“Thank you.” 

Once they were dressed in their outfits, the trio piled into Castiel’s car with Castiel in the driver’s seat, Dean in the passenger, and Charlie in the back. Castiel laughed along with Dean and Charlie’s excited chatter about the Winter Party. After the planetarium and the science museum, Castiel seemed more comfortable with the LARPers much to Dean’s happiness. When they arrived at the party, Charlie wandered off to find Dorothy and Gilda leaving Dean and Castiel to themselves. 

“Food,” Dean tugged on Castiel’s sleeve so they could hit the buffet table. “Get it now or you get nothing.” 

“What is this?” Castiel asked as he walked behind Dean in the food line holding up some kind of puffy pastry. 

“I think it’s a cream puff,” Dean answered before he took it from Cass and popped it in his mouth. “Nope cheese puff.” Dean piled several of them onto his plate. 

Castiel smiled and took a sample of the various foods before he and Dean found a table and sat. The pair ate, drank, and socialized with several people throughout the event. And when nightfall came, they sat close together looking up at the fireworks. Once the fireworks ended, the group cleaned up the area and went about their way. Charlie rode back with Dean and Castiel then left once she changed. 

“I had a good time,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s hair as they laid together in bed dressed in pajamas. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

“Thanks for going,” Dean sleepily sighed. “Night.” 

Dean was in his first real week of winter break when Castiel walked in one afternoon after work and found the young man sitting on the living room floor with a number of rooms for rent pamphlets in front of him. 

“What are you looking at?” He asked as he slipped off his dress shoes. He was very alarmed that the young man was looking at apartments. Did Dean want to move out only after a few months of living with him? 

“It’s winter break,” Dean answered softly unsure of his words, as if that was all the explanation necessary. 

“You’re thinking about moving out?” Castiel dropped his keys onto the small table that was against the wall. The thought of Dean leaving created a heavy, lead weight feeling in his chest. He didn’t want the young man to leave but he wasn’t about to force the young man to stay if he didn’t want to. 

“When I first moved in here, I told myself it was just for the semester,” Dean explained without looking at Castiel. He would ask to stay if he looked up at Castiel. No he had to move out, find his own space in order to make sure Castiel wouldn’t get tired of him. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Castiel sat down on the floor next to Dean then picked up one of the pamphlets. He didn’t bother to change out of his business clothes since this conversation was far too important to wait. “Dean, if you want to stay here, you’re more than welcome.” 

“It’s not fair to you,” Dean whispered with his eyes on one of the pages. He needed to move into an apartment of his own so he wouldn’t wear out his welcome.

Castiel gently pulled the paper away from Dean until the boy looked at him. He placed one of his hands on the middle of Dean’s back then rubbed small circles. “Talk to me,” he proposed. 

Dean couldn’t do it. He couldn’t look at Castiel’s face so full of concern and explain why he had to leave. He was happy here, safe and warm without fear of someone finding out he was a stripper then harassing him. He had a lover that adored and doted on him without any kind of underhanded demands. Hell, the only demand Castiel ever made of him was to call his driver when he got the station after his classes so the dancer wouldn’t walk down the road after dark. This place, the one that he shared with Castiel, was home. But what would happen when he grew older and didn’t have his looks to keep the affluent man interested? 

Castiel told him time and time again that he loved Dean for his spirit and not his body but was it the complete truth? 

“Dean, please,” Castiel traced his thumb over the dancer’s jaw, “tell me what you’re thinking.” 

Dean laid his head on Castiel’s thigh. “I told myself when I first moved in, I would only stay until I found something else. I didn’t even bother to look during the semester because I didn’t have time and I really like staying here. Now I have the time,” his voice went to a low, scared whisper, “but I want to stay here.” 

“Why are you looking at apartments then?” Castiel questioned softly as he ran his fingers across the side of Dean’s face. He didn’t want to Dean leave at all. He liked having another person in the house and he loved that, that person was Dean. 

“Because –because – because,” Dean tried to think of an explanation that didn’t involve him having to admit he was still afraid that Castiel would get bored with him. He thought about using school as an excuse but he knew Castiel would see through that. 

“Do you really want to move out?” Castiel asked as he sat on the floor. “Or are you doing this because you think you have to?”

“I don’t want to leave,” Dean admitted softly with his eyes downcast, “but I don’t want to wear out my welcome either,” he took in a sudden, sharp breath hoping it would steady his mind. 

“Then stay,” Castiel suggested pulling the younger man into his lap before he leaned his chin on Dean’s clothed shoulder, “I have plenty of room and having you here brings me so much positive energy.” 

“But I don’t pay for anything,” Dean whispered as one arm wrapped loosely around Castiel’s waist, “I feel like I should be helping out with expenses. Just because we’re together, doesn’t mean I should take advantage.” 

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Castiel questioned with a gentle smile and a very relieved tone. He could handle this situation easily now that he knew the problem. “You think you’re taking advantage of me?” 

“A little bit,” Dean nodded, “if I was on my own, I would be paying rent, utilities, and food. Since I’ve been here, I haven’t had to pay for any of that. The least I should be doing is helping with the utilities and food.” 

Castiel kissed the spot just above Dean’s right temple. “We can work something out if that’s what you really want to do but I want you to know that I never thought you were taking advantage of me. I’m perfectly able to pay for the both of us but if that makes you a bit uncomfortable, you and I can come up with some sort of plan. How does that sound?” 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s. 

“So no more thoughts of moving out for now?” Castiel questioned. He ran his hand down the center of Dean’s back letting his fingers drift low then back to the young man’s shoulders. 

“No more thoughts of moving out,” Dean promised nestling into Castiel’s lap, content now. 

“Now, what would you like to do for Christmas?” Castiel asked as he rubbed his cheek against Dean’s. “Are you going home to your family?” 

“My family has some trip planned,” Dean grumbled as a deep pout settled on his face, “Sam told me during our call yesterday. Apparently it’s something big and they didn’t realize it was during my break.” 

“We could meet up with them if you want,” Castiel suggested with a shrug. 

“That’s just it. Sammy won’t tell me where they are going. Said he doesn’t know because mom and dad are keeping it a secret.” Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “I really wanted to go home and see them. Spend Christmas with them and maybe New Year but now I can’t.” 

“Would you like to go somewhere with me?” Castiel suggested. “We can go anywhere you want”

Dean shook his head not really in the mood for a trip. He wanted to spend time with Sam playing video games or just goofing off. He wanted to watch his mom bake an apple pie for Christmas and laugh at his dad cursing out the tangled Christmas lights. He wanted to bring Castiel to Lawrence, Kansas, and show that gorgeous, generous, wonderful man how to celebrate the holiday. “Can we spend Christmas here? Just you and me.” 

“If that’s what you want.” 

“I do.”

“You could invite some of your friends over if you like. This place is big enough to have for a Christmas party.” 

“No, just you and me.” 

“Okay, since you can’t go home to your family, we’ll stay here.” Castiel agreed. 

A week later, Dean thought maybe he should have tried to get his parents’ trip information out of Sammy when Castiel said he didn’t understand Dean’s Christmas Grinch reference.

“What do you mean you haven’t seen How the Grinch Stole Christmas?” Dean sounded completely astounded that in all his time on earth, Castiel hadn’t heard of the Grinch. “It’s a Christmas tradition. It’s on every tv channel there is during the season. The song is a staple in every shopping center in the world. How could you have missed it?” 

Castiel just shrugged unsure of how to answer Dean. It wasn’t that intentionally avoided the movie but from Dean’s reaction, it seemed that he just made a huge faux pas. 

“We are fixing that right now,” Dean announced before he gently pushed Castiel down on the couch then crawled into the Celestial’s lap. He picked up the remote and, hit the power button.

“Doesn’t know the Grinch. How can you not know the Grinch? Green guy in a mountain. Heart two sizes too small then grows.” he mumbled as they waited for Castiel’s entertainment system to come out of its sleep mode. “We are not watching the live action version. You are going to watch the animated classic with me, and you will like it.” 

Castiel just nodded because there was no stopping Dean right now. He would gladly sit through the show as long as it made Dean happy. He draped his arm loosely over Dean’s hips and leaned back against the couch. “Is this movie a part of your family tradition?” 

Dean blushed before he snuggled up against Castiel’s chest. He liked being here with Castiel but a part of him wished he was with his family. He and Sammy would be sprawled out on the floor a large bowl of popcorn between them while Mary and John sat on the sofa. They always watched the Grinch together and this year was so different. 

“It is,” he admitted softly. “I really glad you’re here.” 

Castiel smiled as he settled into the couch with Dean. He let his fingers drift back and forward over Dean’s hip as the movie played occasionally glancing at the clock at the player. After about fifteen minutes, his knee started to nervously bounce unsettling Dean. 

“Are you bored?” The young man asked as he bit his bottom lip. “You seem distracted.” 

“No, I’m fine,” he answered as he moved his foot a little to keep him from bouncing Dean. 

“I’m not too heavy for you? Making your foot fall asleep?” 

“No, you’re perfect.” 

Dean chuckled at that before he twisted in Castiel’s lap so his legs were on either side of Castiel’s waist. He leaned forward, took hold of his lover’s shoulders, then kissed the man. 

“Since you’re not really interested in the movie,” he whispered as he rubbed his crotch against Castiel, “I need to keep your attention.” He grinded against Cass with a wicked grin on his face. 

“Dean, you don’t have to….” Castiel’s thought was cut off by the door bell ringing. 

“Ignore it.” 

“Might be someone important,” Castiel answered as he gripped Dean’s hips. “I need to get the door.” 

“No,” Dean moaned as he rubbed himself against Cass. “They can wait.” 

The doorbell rang again followed by a hard knock. “I don’t think they want to wait.” 

Dean groaned before he slid off Castiel and rolled onto the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted because someone just ruined his fun. He grabbed Castiel’s arm when the Celestial moved to get up. 

“I”ll do it.” He grumbled before he got up and walked to the door. “They could have waited out here a bit though,” he called over his shoulder just before he opened it. “I’m sure they - MOM!” 

Mary Winchester stood at the door with one hand on the doorbell and a pie in the other. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean stammered a few times trying to understand just how his mom ended up at his boyfriend’s house. “Where’s Dad and Sammy?”

“Getting the bags out of the car,” she giggled before she motioned behind her to the reliable family sedan parked in Castiel’s driveway. John was at the trunk with two suitcases in his hands while Sammy had an overnight bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Dean, are you going to introduce me to your guests?” Cass asked as he came up behind Dean and wrapped his hands around the young man’s waist. 

Dean turned his head quickly. “You knew they were coming?” He asked when he saw Castiel’s smile. 

“I wanted to surprise you for Christmas,” Castiel answered before he kissed Dean’s cheek. 

“You invited my family here?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

Dean turned to Mary and smiled. “The big trip you were planning?” 

“Was to see you.” She finished just as John and Sam walked up with so much luggage that it seemed the family was moving in not just visiting for a few days. She handed Dean the pie before she hugged him. 

“Come in,” Castiel welcomed Dean’s family in with a wide smile. “Make yourselves at home.” 

Dean stood to the side quite shocked that his family was at his boyfriend’s for the holidays. He had no idea how Castiel pulled all this off without a hint. He looked over at Castiel and smiled because this was the only thing he wanted for Christmas. 

“Thank you,” he mouthed to Castiel before he closed the door once all the bags were out the car and in the house. 

Castiel just nodded with a small smile before he followed the family into the living room. “Dean, why don’t you show your family to the guest rooms? I’m sure they would like to unpack and settle.” 

Dean nodded and took two of the bags that his dad had dropped on the floor. He led John and Mary to guest room across the hall his and Castiel's room, then showed Sam to the bedroom he used when he needed to be alone.

"Thank you for inviting us," Mary stated once they were all in the living room. "We weren't sure if Dean would be able to make it home for his break."

"He wasn't either," Castiel answered. "But I wanted him to spend the holidays with his family if it were at all possible."

"Family's very important," John added as he sat down on the couch next to Mary. "Especially this time of year."

"Yes, it is," Castiel said, smiling at Dean. The boy blushed a little and ducked his head. He punched Sam's shoulder when he snickered at him.

"So, John told me you found our old car and Dean's going to fix it up? How is that going?" Mary asked as she watched the pair together. She snickered at the sight of Dean blushing against Castiel's shoulder.

"It's going," Dean answered. "I haven't had much time to invest in it. But we got it moved to the garage so hopefully I get something done over this break."

"I'll help with that," John offered, "I brought some tools since I wasn't sure what you have. How did you decide to fix the frame?"

“You two are not spending this entire trip working on that car,” Mary chastised with a stern glare at her husband. “Castiel didn’t bring us here for the car.” 

“We won’t.” Dean promised. 

John and Dean discussed the plan to fix the Impala while Mary chatted with Castiel for a few minutes. But Sam got all the attention when he dropped down in front of the tv and loudly announced that the Grinch was on and everyone needed to watch it.

Dean leaned into Castiel, only half watching the movie. He still couldn't believe that his family was really there and that Castiel had set it all up. There was no gift that could top this.

"Dude, where's the Christmas tree?" Sam asked after the movie finished and he turned to Dean.

"We don't have one,” Dean said. Neither of them had had time to pick out a tree, much less decorate before Dean's break and Castiel's vacation started.

"But you loved decorating the tree," Sam sounded very surprised at Dean's answer. "You said that when you had your own, you would put beer cans and car parts on it because Mom never let you."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean muttered, blushing again. "We don't have time for that kind of thing, okay? We're both busy. This is the first week we've had off in months."

"Would you like a tree, Dean?" Castiel asked as he ran his hand down his lover's back. "There's plenty of time to get one if we leave now."

"We don't need to do that. They can be a hassle."

"Do you want a tree?" Castiel asked again since Dean didn't give him a straight 'yes' or 'no' answer.

"You don't own any decorations," Dean pointed out, not wanting to ask for anything. Castiel had already done so much already.

"We need decorations before we get the tree?" Castiel questioned as he looked around to the rest of the group. "I thought you could get them at the same time."

"Most decorations are passed down or collected," Mary explained. "But you can always start your own collection now."

"Would you like that, Dean? We could start one while your family is here."

Dean hesitated. Its wasn't a huge commitment, but it was commitment of sorts. "Yes," He finally said, softly. "I would love that."

"So real or fake tree?" John asked when he finally lifted his head from the back of the couch. He dozed off during the movie but woke up just before the whole tree debate began.

"Real," Castiel said. He wanted to give Dean a great Christmas in every way.

"Where's the nearest tree lot?" Sammy asked very excited about the tree. "Can we go now?"

Castiel agreed and they went to get ready. A few minutes later they were on their way to town to pick out a tree and ornaments.

"Cass, thanks for this," Dean explained at the edge of a tree lot. Sammy and Mary were already looking at trees while John parked the car. He gave the Celestial a brief kiss on the lips while they waited for John.

"This Christmas is special," Castiel said, wrapping his arms around Dean. "I want it to be everything that you ever wanted."

"I'll make sure you don't regret it," Dean teased before he squeezed Castiel's butt. "Today I'm going to show my appreciation."

John cleared his throat behind Castiel and Dean jumped away. Both John and Castiel chuckled at his reaction. Castiel wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked over to join Sam and Mary.

"The trees have problems," Mary announced with a sharp glare at the young man running the lot. "And they are overpriced." She wasn't about to pay over $300 for a tree that wasn't even three feet high. "Castiel, would you mind if we tried another lot?"

"We could look at fake trees," Dean suggested as they made their way back to the car.

"You'll get one of those white monstrosities!" Sam exclaimed as he threw up his hands. "Remember the time Dean picked out that blue foil looking thing!"

"Would you rather have an artificial tree?" Castiel asked, rubbing his thumb over Dean's hand.

"I would like a tree that looks good and we can decorate," he admitted with a grin. "A fake tree would work and we don't have to worry about watering it."

"I want you to have what you want. We can look at them and see what we think."

"Okay," Dean agreed just before they got to the car. "Dad, you want me to drive? You look tired."

John handed over the keys without much of a fight. He'd been fighting to keep his eyes open since they arrived at Castiel's. He almost wished that he'd stayed behind and rested.

Mary patted John's shoulder before the five of them piled into the car. Castiel and Dean were in the front with John, Mary and Sam in the back. "What store do you want to try, Dean?"

"The mall, I guess," Dean answered. "More stores to look in."

"I thought you said you were never step foot in a mall as long as you lived," Sammy teased from the backseat.

"Sam, shut up!" Dean said for the thousandth time. "There are more options there."

Castiel chuckled at the sound of the brother's fighting. "We could try the home improvements stores first. You said something about how your grandfather liked to carry trees for the holidays."

"The mall will have ornaments, too," Dean pointed out

"Target has ornaments," John yawned from the backseat. "Speaking of which, what kind do you want?"

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "I figured we'd get what we liked when we saw them. So, Target?" Dean asked, looking over at Castiel.

“Target.” 

They arrived at the store and walked inside. They decided to get hot chocolate and coffee from the Starbucks before they started shopping.

"Dean look at this one!" Mary exclaimed when they reached the tree display and found a six foot tall, artificial Spruce that looked very real. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Dean said, looking to Castiel for his opinion.

"Do you want it?" Castiel asked as he looked at the tree. He hadn't had one before so he deferred to Dean's opinion on the matter.

"Yes," Dean said. They found the box and put it in their cart. "Now ornaments."

Castiel steered the basket down the decoration aisle looking at various packages of ornaments. 

"Dean, what do you think about these?" He asked with a 6 package of hand blown glass penguins wearing Santa hats.

Dean smiled at the little ornaments and nodded. "They're cute."

"Would you like them on the tree?"

"Yes, Cass," Dean said, placing them in the basket. He picked up one that looked like a dog with antlers on its head. "What do you think?"

"It looks like the dog from the Grinch," Sam chimed in as he picked up a package of Christmas lights then added them to the cart.

"Yeah," Dean said. He put it in the cart and grabbed some tinsel.

John found a package of classic cars and showed Mary. They both laughed before showing the ornaments to Dean who took the package. "Cars need to be on the tree."

"Absolutely," Dean showed them to Cass, telling him the year and model of each one.

“What do you think of these?” Castiel asked with a package of men dressed in a black g-string and chaps in his hands. He held them up with a smile. “They sorta look like you.” 

"Cass," Dean hissed, knocking them out of his hands. He heard Sam laughing and felt himself turn red again.

"But they look like you," Castiel repeated looking hurt that Dean didn't like his choice.

"Cass, my parents are right there," He said, glancing over his shoulder. Mary was hiding her laughter behind her hand, but John looked mortified.

"Dean, you should put those on your tree!" Sam yelled from the far end of the aisle.

"Kill me," Dean groaned, hiding his face against Castiel's neck. "Just kill me now."

"They are very unusual ornaments," Mary stated with her head tucked against John's shoulder.

"Yeah, they are," John said, putting his arm around her. He gave Dean a look that told him exactly what he thought of them. Dean turned to hide against Castiel again.

Dean picked up the package and put them in the buggy. "Now let's try some traditional ones." He picked up one of those big variety packages of round plastic ornaments in different shades of blue. "Like this."

"They're pretty," Castiel agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's hair.

"We need more lights," Sam offered before he added four packages of 200 multicolored lights to their items. "Dean really likes lights. Are you going to decorate the outside?"

"We'll see." Dean didn't want to put much into it. Castiel lived so far out that no one would ever see anything on the outside. Plus he really wanted to work on the car and spend some time with his family.

Sam gave a little pout but didn't say anything else as they shopped. Castiel made sure to purchase a stocking for everyone and a variety of Christmas hats. Dean called for an end to their shopping trip once the cart was overflowing and everyone had items in their arms.

He felt a little bad as Castiel swiped his credit card after all of the items were scanned. He hated when Castiel bought everything for him.

"Don't you dare," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear a few steps behind John and Mary while Sam pushed the cart. "I want to do this for you. Plus this is the first time I celebrated."

"I'll repay you tonight," Dean flirted, kissing Castiel and nipping at his lip. "Thank you, again. It's all so amazing, Cass."

Castiel just smiled before they loaded the car again before they piled inside and drove home. "What should we do first? Food or tree?"

"Food," Dean and Sam answered at the same time.

"I'll make dinner," Mary offered. "It's the least I can do."

"You don't worry to," Castiel said. Mary waved him off.

"Dean, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," he followed her into the kitchen.

"So," Mary said, after they had started preparing their food, "tell me everything."

"Everything? Like what?" Dean wasn't sure how much John told her about him and Castiel.

"How you met, when all of this started, where you think it's going. Everything.”

"Mom," Dean blushed as he tucked his chin close to his chest. He didn't want to tell her about his job at the club or how this started. He couldn't lie to her but what would she think when she found out he was a stripper?

"Dean, you know that I won't judge you for anything. I love you."

"What would you say if I said I'm a stripper for a male club and that's how I met Cass?"

"Stripper?" She looked him over then pursed her lips. “I can’t see you as a stripper, Dean. You never liked to dance at all.” Mary said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I needed something flexible,” he answered with his eyes downcast. 

“Dean, I’m not judging you. I know several girls that stripped during college,” she smiled, "but that doesn't change anything. A job is a job, Dean. As long as you weren't doing anything illegal and you weren't hurt, what is there to say?"

Dean leaned his head on his mom's shoulder. "Thanks, Mom." He was so grateful that no one freaked out so far. "Just so you know, I'm not going to have to work this week. My boss gave me some time off."

"That's good, we'll get to spend some time together."

"Is dad really okay with all this?" Dean asked. "We haven't talked since he came down here."

"He's dealing with it in his own way. You have to understand, you're still a baby to us, Dean, our baby. Seeing you like that is hard, especially for your father. But he doesn't think badly of you. He just wishes you'd called us instead."

Dean walked over and hugged his mother around her shoulders. He couldn’t explain just how happy he was to have her here for the holidays. His mom made the holidays perfect with lots of great food, sweet smiles, and her own brand of wonderful kindness.   
“Dad’s asleep on the couch,” Sam said as he walked into the kitchen, “I’m pretty sure we can wrap him in Christmas lights and he’ll never know.” 

Mary and Dean burst into laughter for a few seconds before Mary turned her attention to the meal. “Is there anything special you would like, Dean? What does Castiel like?” 

Dean moved around in the kitchen opening the refrigerator and cabinets. “Could you make that cheddar broccoli chicken dish? The one with the mashed potatoes?” 

“Do you have some chicken breasts, some cheddar cheese soup, and broccoli?” Mary asked a smile lightening up her face.

“Yep,” Dean answered as he placed the ingredients on the counter. 

“Good. Sammy help Dean peel the potatoes.” 

The Winchesters worked together and less than thirty minutes later, the meal was ready. Mary woke up John just before the timer went off on the chicken, and he followed her into the kitchen. 

“This looks great,” John complimented his wife as he sat down at the table. 

“You’ll love this, Cass,” Dean explained as he passed Castiel a plate full of food. 

“Thank you for the meal, Mrs. Winchester,” Castiel complimented as the five settled down to eat. 

Conversation was light throughout the meal with the focus on tree decorating. John managed not to choke on his food when Sam mentioned the chapped leather ornaments and how they needed to go on the back on the tree. Once they finished dinner and picked up the dishes, Dean helped Castiel clean up while John, Sam, and Mary unpacked and laid out the decorations. 

“Dean, where is that glass star you found for the top of the tree?” Mary asked once the five were back in the living room with all the decorations spread out on the floor. “Is it still in the car?” 

“It was in the lights, I thought,” he answered. 

“We got all the bags out the car,” John offered as he picked up several boxes of lights to see if the star was underneath. 

“Check the receipt,” Mary told John as they looked. 

“It’s not on here,” Sam held up the long white stripe of paper. 

“We don’t have a tree topper?” Mary twisted her lips to the side in that ‘how can we fix this quickly’ kind of way. 

“Can we use one of the bigger ornaments?” Castiel asked. 

“We could but that’s just cheating,” Dean explained. “Plus it doesn’t work all the time. Most of what we have are too small or wouldn’t stay.” 

“Do we really need a topper?” John yawned because even though he had a nap, he was still tired. 

“Yes, John,” Mary answered as she slid her arm around her husband’s waist and gave him a gentle hug. “Remember our first Christmas together? We made everything from paper and beer cans.” 

Dean picked up a package of 100 mini white lights and smiled. “You guys decorate the tree. I have an idea. Cass, come with me.” 

“What are we doing out here?” Castiel asked once they arrived at the garage. 

“We are going to make a Christmas tree topper.” 

“What?” 

“You and me. We are going to make our topper. I know exactly what to do.” 

Hours later, Dean and Castiel returned to the house with the beautiful crafted glass and steel star they made to find a perfectly decorated Christmas tree that included all the ornaments they purchased and the stockings hung along the kitchen bar. Dean smiled at the sight of his father sleeping with his head in his mom’s lap and Sam propped up against the couch watching tv. 

“We got the topper,” Dean announced with a bright smile. He held up the eight pointed, capiz shell glass star with dark metal edging. 

“Where did you get that?” 

“We made it,” Dean answered as he walked over and held it out for his mom. 

“What’s it made out of?” She lifted it up to the light and watched colors dance inside the glass. 

“Left over scrap metal and some Celestial glass,” Dean answered. “You should see it when we plug in the lights.” 

Mary handed the topper to Dean before she shook John awake. He rubbed his hand over his eyes as he sat up and looked around. “Where did that come from?” He asked grumbly because he was really enjoying his nap. 

“Dean made it,” Sam answered. 

“You made that?” John asked before he gave the topper a close look. 

“We made it,” Dean corrected Sam as he stepped closer to the couch. “I used some left over scrap metal from one of the aviaries and Celestial glass.” 

“I like it. It’s good craftsmanship.” 

“Castiel should put it on the top of the tree.” Sam smiled from his spot on the floor. “It’s his house.” 

“Sam!” Mary sounded scandalized at her youngest son’s comment. 

Castiel smiled but he didn’t reach for the topper. “Dean, would you like to?” 

“Mom, you do it,” Dean handed her the topper again and smiled. “You always did back home.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

She stood up and walked over to the tree. She used the step ladder to place the topper on the tree before Dean turned on the lights. The star glowed and colors danced inside the glass. 

“It’s perfect.” Mary leaned against John’s shoulder with a smile. 

“Yes, it is,” Dean whispered with a secretive smile to Castiel.


	19. Nighttime Snuggling

A little before midnight that night, Dean walked into Castiel’s room dressed in a pair of   
blue, cotton boxers. He stayed at the door for a few seconds watching the older man in bed, reading over another business proposal. “Cass?” 

“What is it?” Castiel pulled off his glasses, closed the proposal then put it aside. He smiled at the happiness in his lover’s face knowing the young man was very happy to be with his family for the holidays. 

Dean stood there for another second before he rushed over then got into bed with Castiel. He kissed Castiel’s lips as he cuddled up to the other. “Thank you for everything. I don’t know if I really told you that before,” he stated once their lips parted. 

Castiel lovingly looked into Dean’s eyes so grateful that he had the younger man in his life. He remembered the many nights he lived Cassian’s existence in his dreams and the love he had for Decaion. He hated the mornings he woke up alone and ached. But now, it was different. Castiel had found love with Dean and couldn’t be happier. No more dreams of what had been stolen, no more mornings with his mind clouded with rage and heart with jealousy. Now he fell asleep and woke up to the one person in the world that truly mattered. 

“What are you looking at?” Dean whispered with a lopsided grin and interested eyes. 

“You,” he answered as he traced his finger down the bridge of Dean’s nose, “just you.” 

“What are you thinking?” Dean asked while he ran his finger down the center of Castiel’s chest. He smiled wide at the feel of Castiel’s muscular chest against the smoothness of his finger tips. 

“I was thinking about my life before I met you,” he answered slowly gently bringing his arms around Dean’s shoulders before he gave a content, happy sigh, “and now how much better it is because you’re here.” 

Dean ducked his chin and turned his head to the right trying to hide the blush that heated his cheeks. Why was it that every time Castiel said something like that his stomach got all flip-floppy and he wanted to giggle uncontrollably? He wasn’t a young school girl who had the attention of the most popular boy in school. He was a young man and shouldn’t have butterflies in his stomach. The dancer took in a long, steady breath before he turned back to face Castiel. 

“I’m glad,” Dean admitted sheepishly as he laid his head on Castiel’s chest listening the strong, steady pulse of his lover’s heart beat. He stayed like that for a moment then lifted his head. “I just realized something. I don’t know much about your life before you came to earth. I don’t know what happened to you during the exodus or how you live on the ships. I don’t know much about you really.” 

Castiel gave Dean an amused grin before he answered. “My life before coming to earth - it wasn’t something I want to talk about. Trying to survive on those ships, hoping to find a place, it’s not something I want to relive.”

Dean nodded because somethings were better left in the past. He still wanted to know more about Castiel though. “What about your name? I noticed that a lot of the Celestials use ‘from earth’ sounding names once they took a vessel. You didn’t. Why?” 

Castiel understood what Dean meant. Several of his employees didn’t use their Celestial name at all because it had too many syllables like Flagstaff. A few others, like Hannah, used their vessel’s last name as their own. It helped them adjust to this world and it gave the families a sense of peace. “I’m just Castiel. I never really thought about changing it.”

“What about a last name? Don’t you need one for work?” 

Castiel gave a little groan before he shook his head. “I have one but I don’t use it.” 

Dean knew that didn’t sound exactly right. Yes some actors and musicians only used one name for a stage name but Castiel wasn’t a performer. He was sure Castiel wasn’t the only listing on the other’s driver license. 

Dean nodded at the answer but he wasn’t done just yet. He wanted to know more about the man he loved. “What’s your name then? Why do you go by Castiel?” 

Castiel screwed up his lips then mumbled. “Every Celestial has the same last name. Or at least we did until we came here.” He hadn’t thought much about that since he arrived on earth and separated himself from the Colony. He couldn’t think of that name without all the agony and rage that went with it. “I picked a new one when I entered human society without thinking. I just picked something that sounded like it had ties to my own nature.” 

“And that’s a problem because…” 

“Turned out to be a fictional character’s name from a popular tv show.” 

Dean’s face lit up in excitement as he propped his head up on his hand. He hadn’t seen Castiel twist up his lips like that before. “Please, Castiel, tell me. What is it?” 

Castiel gave Dean a ‘will you please not’ look only to figure that Dean would just keep asking. He liked that quality in Dean most of the time, but right now he was sure that face would be his downfall. “If you laugh when I tell you…” he warned.

“I won’t laugh!” Dean promised crossing his heart with his pointer finger. He was so excited to be learning more about Castiel as the older man slowly revealed more and more about himself. 

“Angelus,” the big man grumbled which made his eyebrows knit together. He hated that name with a passion mostly because it was stupid! He often wondered why he didn’t do his research before he signed the legal documents agreeing to use that name.

“Angelus?” Dean repeated, “Like Angelus from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?” The dancer’s face seemed to glow with cheerfulness at the revelation always as if he discovered the secret to eternal life and happiness along with getting a homemade treat from grandmother. 

Castiel nodded unable to remain in his glum mood because Dean looked so happy. “Yes   
like from the tv show,” he explained a bit more open to the idea of talking about it, “I was in my vessel a day when I had to create a name for myself. His name was Jimmy Novak, and I’m sure everyone thought I would simply just his name. But I didn’t, and now I’m stuck with a name that associated with a fictional vampire.”

“I think it’s cute,” Dean announced as he straddled Castiel’s hips. 

“It’s not cute when a bunch of twenty somethings walk up to you and ask ‘where’s Buffy’,” Castiel responded by running his hands along Dean’s hips, “I didn’t know who Buffy was for years until someone finally told me about the show!” 

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel’s cheek. “I’m sorry you got harassed because of your name,” he apologized as he rolled his hips just a bit against Castiel’s length. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” 

Castiel made a sensual sound behind closed lips when Dean’s hips brushed against his length. He still hadn’t figured out why Dean could look so innocent with his wide eyes and blushing cheeks yet so sexual with his pouty lips and the tilt of his head. Castiel licked his bottom lip before his hands came up and took hold of Dean’s hips. 

“You know you don’t have to….” he began only to have Dean press his finger over Castiel’s lips. 

“I know I don’t,” he whispered while he leaned in closer to his lover, “I want to,” he added before he sat up straight hooking his thumbs over the fabric of his underwear. “I want you,” he whispered again before he eased down the waistband of his boxers. 

“We just have to be quiet. I don’t think my parents would want to hear us together.” 

Castiel’s hands rose up to his lover’s slim, perfect hips then helped Dean balanced himself while the dancer slid the boxers down his legs then finally kicked them off his feet. “You are so beautiful,” Castiel whispered while his arms roamed over Dean’s back and legs. The older man never got enough of touching the young man, feeling the soft silkiness of Dean’s flesh. The touch was incredible but the smell of Dean’s arousal never failed to make him hungry with want. The moments they shared in bed were just smaller pieces of the life they were building for themselves. The intimate moments built over the day or days through simple activities like watching TV on the couch, making a meal, or getting home from work or school. 

“I love you,” Dean’s bottom lip quivered along with his fingers thinking that maybe he shouldn’t have said those three words. It was suddenly too soon for him to have made the declaration. He should have waited he realized as panic overcame him. He just ruined everything. 

Castiel smiled lightly as his hands slowly traveled up Dean’s side then came over his shoulders. He pulled Dean down to him until the smaller man’s face was a few inches away from his. Castiel then rolled his body so Dean was underneath him. “I love you,” he declared in a low, gentle whisper. He looked down seeing his lover’s content face in bed the panic and fear that followed the confession no longer presence and smiled warmly. 

“We don’t have to go any further,” Castiel explained running his back of his hand over Dean’s cheek, “we can stay just like this.” 

Dean shook his head a naughty little grin stretching over his lips. “I don’t want that,” he whispered slowly lifting up his arms and circling them around Castiel’s shoulders, “this is good but I want more,” he admitted spreading his legs then wrapping them around Castiel’s middle, “I want you in me.” 

Castiel closed the distance between their mouths pressing his lips to the other then kissing Dean passionately. He slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth when the younger man’s lips opened for him. His hands roamed over the dancer’s nude body feeling the contours that his hands knew by memory. The small scar on the left elbow from a fall off a bike, the slight rise in the back of the right hand from a minor burn, two dimples on the left side just below the rib cage from a bout of chickenpox, all of it made Dean just a bit more precious in Castiel’s eyes.

Castiel reached for the box of condoms he kept in the nightstand when Dean’s hand touched his arm. 

“Could we not use them tonight?” The young man asked in a quiet whisper. He was   
nervous about this request since he wasn’t completely comfortable with it. He had heard something from several of the more promiscuous classmates that this would make Castiel desire him even more. “Could it be just the two of us with nothing in between?” 

Castiel looked down at Dean so open to life and all that it entertained. Never before had such a request been made of him and he wasn’t sure why Dean asked that. “Are you sure?” 

“It’ll bring us closer,” Dean whispered thinking that if he allowed Castiel to climax inside him without protection that the older man would have no reason to doubt Dean’s devotion. “I want you to know that I trust you.” 

“Dean you don’t have to prove anything to me,” Castiel explained feeling the slight shiver that ran through his lover, “being safe in no way lessens my experiences with you. I’m your first Dean. I don’t want you to think that the only way you can show you trust someone is to have unprotected sex.”

“But it’s supposed to be better for you,” Dean whispered. 

“What’s better for me,” Castiel placed his finger under Dean’s chin and gently eased it so they were looking into each other’s eyes, “is that you’re comfortable with all aspects of this. I would rather wear a condom than see regret in your eyes come morning.” 

Dean gave a small smile before he nodded. “Is it too late to ask for one?” He asked.   
Castiel reached into the drawer and pulled out one of the condoms. 

“No it’s not,” he answered before he leaned down and kissed the other. 

Dean let out a long, erotic moan as Castiel’s body touched his. He wanted this man so badly that every cell in his body screamed at him, begging to be touched and loved. “Make love to me,” he begged feeling Castiel’s erection against his thigh. “Please make love to me.”

Castiel nodded before he eased himself up onto his knees. He gently opened the condom package. 

“Wait,” Dean murmured before he propped his upper body up onto his elbows. “Could I do put it on you, please?” He asked. 

Castiel nodded before he scooted over closer to Dean. He handed the younger man the protection then watched as his lover gently placed it on the tip of his erection. The dancer mirrored the way Castiel pinched the tip then with his other hand, rolled the condom down the shaft to the base then smoothed out any air bubbles. 

“Is that good?” Dean asked slightly shy when he eased his hands away from Castiel’s length. 

“Very good,” Castiel nodded before he kissed Dean again. 

“I just did what I have seen you do,” Dean admitted sheepishly, “I thought it would be nice for me to do it once.” 

Castiel eased Dean’s chin up then slowly kissed the other’s lips. “It was very nice. Thank you.”

Dean’s hands came to Castiel’s shoulders as he felt his body move into a laying down position. He spread his legs allowing Castiel to slip in between. He watched Castiel move into the proper position then gasped when his lover entered him. It was indescribable just how pleasing it was to feel this man, his lover, inside him. The first moment was slow and steady easing the length upward allowing him time to adjust. He smiled up at his gentle lover while his back arched upward pressing their chests together. A little moan escaped his lips when Castiel’s length was fully inside him. 

Castiel looked down at the man under him, watching his young lover’s face so lost in ecstasy. Mouth open wide allowing this long, breathy gasps to escape, eyes wide, full of love and desire, it let Castiel know that he had been given the wonderful gift of love. 

Tonight he coupled with the one man he truly desired after confessions of love. He smiled before he leaned down and kissed the young man fully of the mouth.


	20. A Winchester Christmas

“Christmas morning! Christmas morning!” Sam happily shouted from the kitchen as he sat down at the table. “Dean, it’s Christmas morning!” 

“Why are you so excited? You’re sixteen, Sammy. Not six.” He grumbled before he stumbled over to the coffee pot and managed to pour himself a cup. “Did mom and dad get you a fembot or something?” 

“Dean, don’t make fun of your brother,” Mary chided before she moved over to Dean and kissed him on the head. “And no, we didn’t get him a fembot.” 

“They got me the set of mythological books I wanted,” Sam smiled brightly.

“Awesome.” 

Castiel stumbled into the kitchen wiping his face with his hand. “Morning,” he said through a yawn. 

“Good morning, Castiel. Did you sleep well?” Mary asked as she whisked eggs in a bowl. 

Castiel glanced over at Dean who blushed behind his coffee mug. He smiled at his young lover then nodded. “Yes, I slept very well.” He sniffed the air for a moment taken in the scent of food cooking. “What are you making?” 

“The Winchester’s traditional Christmas breakfast,” Mary stated as she held up the bowl of egg mixture. “Coffee, biscuits, sausage, and omelets.” 

“You don’t have to cook breakfast,mom.” 

“I want to,” Mary said as she poured the egg into a small frying pan, “plus Castiel has this amazing kitchen.” 

“When are we opening presents?” Sammy asked. 

“After breakfast,” John answered without missing a beat. 

“You brought presents here?” 

“Of course we did Dean.” John answered from behind his own cup. 

Dean glanced over to the tree and sure enough underneath were several gifts wrapped in various colored wrapping paper. “Thanks, Dad.” 

John nodded before he walked over to the sink, and rinsed out his cup. He kissed Mary’s cheek before he walked into the living room. 

“He didn’t want breakfast?” Dean asked his mom as the timer on the stove beeped. 

“He and mom already ate. This is round two.” Sam told him before he got up from the table and helped his mom. 

Dean set three plates down for breakfast and once the omelets were done, Mary went into the living room with John. Castiel, Dean, and Sam ate quickly, polishing off the remainder of the food before they cleared the table. With the breakfast dishes soaking in the sink, everyone gathered in the living room for presents. 

“Dean, this is from your mother,” John said as he passed his son a green and red wrapped gift. 

Dean smiled at his mom then tore into the paper. He gasped at the sight of a silver medal on a heavy chain.

“You left it at home,” Mary said as she leaned over and patted Dean’s knee. “It’s Grandpa Samuel’s metal.” 

Dean picked up the necklace then slid it over his head. “Thanks, Mom.” He got up a moment later. “I got you guys something. Be right back.” 

Dean returned a few minutes later with three unwrapped boxes. “I didn’t know you were coming so I didn’t wrap them.” He admitted as he passed out them out to their person. “It’s not much.” 

Sam quickly ripped open his box revealing a stack of graphic novels. He beamed as he held up Watchmen and V for Vendetta. “I wanted these for ages. Thanks, Dean.” 

“Thank you, Dean,” John complimented as he ran his hand over the smooth brown leather wallet. 

Mary smiled before she opened her present. She couldn’ t say anything and instead, leaned over and kissed his cheek because she had been searching for a copy of The White House Cookbook. She ran her hand over the cover before tracing her finger over the black lettering. 

"Dean," Sam said, impatiently jabbing Dean in the thigh with a present. "Open mine, I bought it myself and everything."

Dean laughed before he grabbed the present from Sam. “Dude, let mom have her moment.” He rolled his eyes but unwrapped the package. He turned cherry tomato red when a pair of lacy, bright pink panties with tiny hearts on them fell into his lap. 

Sam burst out into hearty laughter at his gag gift while Dean tried to hide it from Castiel. He didn’t want his lover to see them because Dean didn’t know if Castiel would understand. 

John smacked Sam upside the head for his prank then handed Dean a plain white envelope. “This is from me.” 

Dean looked confused for a moment before he slid his finger under the flap and opened John’s gift. He pulled out several folded pages of simple notebook paper filled with John’s neat handwriting. 

“Five hubcaps, driver and passenger quarter panels, front and back fenders, steering wheel, shifter, left hand front disc brake backing plate, right hand front disc brake backing plate,” he read the first seven items on the first page before he looked up at John. “Dad, I know what I need to restore the Impala. You didn’t need to make me a list.” 

“That’s not a list a parts you need, Dean,” Mary smiled before she leaned her head against John’s midsection. 

“Dad?” 

“That’s the list of parts you don’t need.” 

“But I don’t….” 

“That’s a list of parts I found and purchased. I know how bad she’s beat up and how much you need to replace.” 

“Dad, how?” 

“Bobby and Rufus helped track down the parts. It’s not everything but it’s a start.” 

Dean looked over the pages then gently folded them and put them in the envelope. “Thank you,” he mouthed before Sam grabbed the panties from under Dean’s thigh and placed them over his brother’s head. 

“Way to break up the moment, Sam!” Dean snapped. 

“It was too serious in here,” Sam teased before he plopped down on the couch beside Dean. “It’s Christmas. No crying during Christmas.” 

Mary stood up then and walked around to the back of the tree. She picked up the last package tucked between the tree and wall then went over to Castiel. “We didn’t know what to get you but we wanted to thank you for everything you did for Dean.” She explained before she handed the gift to the Celestial. “I hope you like it.” 

Castiel wasn’t really sure what to do but he mimicked the Winchester’s action and tore into the wrapping paper. He lifted the top off the box then found a bright blue knit scarf and matching hat, and thick, black leather gloves. 

“Kansas gets very cold in the winter,” Sam explained. “Mom likes to knit. Dad got you gloves.” 

“Since you invited us to your home for the holidays, we would like to invite you to our home next year,” Mary said. 

“Thank you. That is a very kind,” Castiel acknowledged as he ran his fingers over the scarf. “I would like to spend Christmas with you.” 

The Winchesters plus Castiel sat in the living room watching A Christmas Story enjoying the holiday. Dean sat curled up on Castiel’s lap like a cat in the lounge chair while John and Mary sat on the couch with Sam’s long limbs spread out over their laps. They enjoyed their time together moving from movies in the living room to the kitchen for a good Christmas meal then back to the living room for more movies. It was just getting dark at the halfway point of Die Hard when Castiel turned his head and looked at the glass door. 

“Dean, the team won’t be here because it’s Christmas. Would you walk with me while I check the aviaries? I want to make sure the birds have enough food and water.” 

Dean glanced down at his slippered feet then back up at Castiel. He shrugged before he got up from his comfortable spot. “I’ll go change.” 

“Dean, you don’t need to change. We aren’t going to in, just checking. No need to change. And if the birds do need something, I’ll have to get someone out here.” 

“Okay,” Dean gave a questioning glance before he turned around and walked out with Castiel. They walked by several cages with Dean noting that every single cage was stocked with food, water, and more than enough supplies for a week. He was just about to say something about not being able to really see the condition of the birds when he saw the outside of Castiel’s house decorated in twinkling Christmas lights. 

“Your dad did this,” Castiel admitted as he stood outside the house with his arms around Dean, “he explained that you loved seeing your house decorated. I didn’t want to break that tradition.” 

“Thanks, Cass,” Dean leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder and just looked at the lights. He couldn’t believe that John decorated the outside of the house without him noticing. 

“Did he like it?” Sammy yelled from the house. 

“I did!” Dean yelled back. “Dad did a good job. The house looks really nice.”  
Laughter came from inside the house before they walked back inside hand and hand. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Dean said. 

“Sam helped.” 

Dean hugged his little brother before he and Castiel sat down again to watch the rest of the movie. He looked around the living room at his mom, dad, Sam, and Castiel with a wide smile. All of them made up a part of family and surprisingly they accepted one another. Castiel and his dad didn’t get into some massive fight. His mom welcomed Castiel with open arms, and Sam was just Sam - his annoying but loving little brother. He laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder and knew this was going to be an amazing winter break.

The Winchesters stayed through New Years with John, Sam, and Dean making progress on the Impala repairs. The three managed to fix the bent frame, remove every spot of rust and decay, then primed the panels for painting before John, Mary, and Sam had to return to Kansas. Castiel went back to work the day after New Years which Dean gave the opportunity to pull off a special late Christmas surprise for his love. 

“Dean?” Castiel called out when he stepped through the door. “Are you home?” He didn’t hear any signs of life and feared the worst. He practically threw his suitcase against the wall then scrambled to Dean’s bedroom. “Dean?” He shouted. 

“In here!” The reply came from the master bedroom. 

Castiel pressed his hand to his chest after he got the response. His whole body relaxed now that he knew Dean was here. He straightened himself up then went into the bedroom.

“Dean?” He called out when he opened the door and the young man was nowhere to be found. He listened for a moment before he realizing that the sound he heard was water running. 

“In the shower!” The exclamation came from behind the closed bathroom door. “I’ll be out in a minute!” 

“Take your time!” Castiel sat down on the bed and with his head in his hands, breathed deep in and out getting his heart rate down to normal. He was so worried that Dean had gone ahead and moved out when though they had reached an agreement. He rubbed the sides of his head trying to work out the tension that build behind his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there on the edge of the bed but when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening, he looked up and saw Dean emerging from the bath, nude with skin glistening. He stood up quickly the worry he felt before completely gone now that he saw Dean. 

“Welcome home,” Dean greeted as he crossed the hardwood floor to stand in front of Castiel, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Castiel admitted as he reached out to touch Dean’s shoulders. 

“Not just yet,” Dean smiled with a naughty tilt of his head. “I have something planned for you.” 

“So what are you planning?” Castiel asked as Dean gently pressed down on his shoulders so he sat on the edge of the mattress. 

Dean gave a coy half smile before he knelt in between Castiel’s knees. He picked up Castiel’s right foot, untied the laces of the black oxfords, pulled off the shoe then placed it under the bed. He slid his hands under the hem of Castiel’s pant leg letting his hands move toward until he found the top of the sock. With a slight chuckle, he pulled the dress sock down the calf, over the ankle then off the foot. He rolled the sock into a ball before he tossed it away. “Let me service you,” he whispered looking up at Castiel, “let me be your hands, undressing you.” 

Castiel looked down at Dean seeing the young man desperately trying to set a romantic scene. He didn’t have the heart to deny the other man so he nodded. “Okay.” 

Dean let out a sigh of relief that his plan for tonight fell into motion. He sat up on his knees, picking his hands on Castiel’s thighs. “The last time,” he began as he rubbed his palms over Castiel’s clothes legs, “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered his hands sliding along the curve of the knee then to the ankle. He unlaced Castiel’s left shoe then pulled it off and placed it under the bed next to the right. “Now I know what to do,” he offered as his hands slid under the pant leg and pulled off the sock. 

“Just what do you know?” Castiel gave Dean a strange, confused look. He didn’t know what Dean was talking about since he thought the young man did well. 

Dean smirked as his hands traveled up Castiel’s legs again, past the trim middle then to the collar of the white dress shirt. His nimble fingers unbuttoned the simple buttons starting at the collar then working down undoing each one to expose the broad, chiseled chest. He pulled the tails of the shirt out of Castiel’s pants then pushed the fabric off the strong, muscular shoulders and down the arms. Once he stripped Castiel of his shirt, he circled his arms around Castiel’s neck. He rubbed his thumbs under Castiel’s hairline then answered. “Health and Celestial sexuality.”

“Health and Celestial sexuality?” Castiel questioned not understanding just what the words meant. He wasn’t sure what was going on right now but he liked it. 

“Yes, health and Celestial sexuality,” he explained with a sly smile, “it’s a very intense course about how humans relate to each other through sex and other kinds of physical contact while Celestials seek a more emotional and mental coupling. But when a Celestial takes a vessel, both the physical and the mental states must be fulfilled. The course goes into full detail about a wide variety of topics.” 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s bare middle with a slight smirk. “You took a course?” 

Dean nodded again. “We read a lot of books with all these case studies and personal accounts but I liked the videos the most. There weren’t porno videos like I thought they would be. Instead they were about how making a physical connection to another person enhances your life. Some addressed the male/female interactions, some female/female and some were male/male,” his voice was light and his face gave way to amazement. “Castiel it was so wonderful to learn.” 

Castiel tried his hardest not to burst into giggles. “You took a course on sex? Dean, you didn’t need to take a course on sex.” 

“The university offered an intersession course last week,” Dean nodded with a satisfied grin running his fingers along the back of Castiel’s neck, “I wanted to learn as much as I could so I could please you.” 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed as he ran his hands down Dean’s sides, “you didn’t have to do that. You please me every day and I am more than happy to explain things to you.” 

“I wanted to,” Dean stated with a bright smile, “I wanted to learn a bit on my own. You already do so much for me. This is something I could do for you that didn’t involve you have to explain every little detail to me.” He gently pulled Castiel’s lips to his kissing the older deeply. “Let me try?” He whispered when they parted. 

“Only if you want this,” Castiel answered before he kissed Dean again. 

“I do,” Dean teased before he slid off of Castiel’s lap and parted the other’s knees just enough so he could sit in between them. “I want to use my education,” he whispered lovingly before he reached up to Castiel’s waist, then unbuckled the leather belt. He pulled on the expensive accessory sliding it from the loops easily then put it off to the side. He ran his right hand over the crotch of Castiel’s slacks before he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. 

Dean pushed down on the waist then cupped Castiel’s length through the other’s underwear. “Liking this so far?” He asked feeling his lover harden under his hand. 

“Yes,” Castiel replied, voice strained with lust and need. 

Dean smiled as he parted the cotton material to pull out Castiel’s cock. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the head. He swirled his tongue along the base of the head before his lips closed over the head. He knew he did something very right when he heard 

Castiel let out a long, pleased gasp. The dancer breathed in through his nose while his lips moved down the shaft taking more of Castiel in his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the shaft giving it as much pressure as you would a cola can without squashing it. His hand and mouth moved in the same rhythm. His lips worked the head and rim with his hand stroked the hard flesh. 

Castiel struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. His fingers dug into the sheets when Dean’s mouth first touched the rim and now he fought to hold his release. His mouth hung open while his muscles battled to suppress his building climax. He looked down then moaned out Dean’s name while he watched his lover’s head bob up and down his length. 

Dean looked up as Castiel looked down and smiled at the sight of Castiel’s face lost in pleasure. Half closed eyes, heated cheeks, raspy, lustful moans, and mouth opened in pleasure, it all let Dean know that he was pleasing this wonderful man. This was the first time that Dean saw Castiel so lost in passion and pleasure. Normally he was the one receiving such wonderful joy but this time Dean was the one giving. He slid his mouth off the head then swirled his tongue around the rim licking it like a lollipop. 

“Dean stop!” Castiel gasped out feeling the last of his control begin to crack. “Wait!” He explained when the dancer’s lips came over the head again. “I’ll come if you don’t stop!” 

How in the hell did Dean learn to give head so well? Not only was the dancer more confident, he knew exactly how much pressure to use and where to keep his attention. 

Dean didn’t stop however instead he just winked up at Castiel before he slid his mouth down Castiel’s length. He had almost half of Castiel inside his mouth now and he wasn’t about to stop. He bobbed his head up and down Castiel’s cock please to hear that Castiel was close to climax. The dancer wanted to bring his lover to climax with just his mouth. He was ready for Castiel to have his climax first instead of having to hold off until Dean had his. Dean breathed in slowly through his nose then tilted his head to the side. This angled Castiel’s penis in such a way that when he slid his mouth down Castiel’s cock touched the roof of his mouth allowing him to take the last of his lover’s cock. The urge to gag wasn’t there like it was the first time and just seeing Castiel’s face so close to the edge, so lost in lustful haze was enough to make him happy. 

“Dean!” Castiel’s eyes went wide as he felt his balls draw up close to his body. No, he would not come in Dean’s mouth with his cock down Dean’s throat. He bit down on his bottom lip to focus on pain as he tried to pull the young man off him. Castiel grabbed Dean’s shoulders ready to yank the younger away from him when Dean’s warm hands closed over his wrists. 

Dean shook his head then slid his tongue over the large vein on the shaft. He moved his head back sliding off of Castiel’s length. “I want you to,” he whispered after he removed Castiel from his mouth, “don’t fight it. I want to taste you,” he palmed the ready to release sacs, “climax in my mouth,” he implored the other before he took Castiel’s head again. He was glad he told Castiel what he wanted since the older man would have never climaxed if Dean hadn’t told him it was okay. 

Dean didn’t wait much longer because seconds later, after he deep throated his lover again, his lover climaxed. He swallowed the release.

“You didn’t have to swallow,” Castiel panted coming down from the heights of passion. 

Dean grinned widely from his spot on the floor. “I know I didn’t,” he acknowledged , “but I really wanted to.” He loved that his mouth made Castiel climax, that he gave Castiel such pleasure. He moved to sit in Castiel’s lap. “I liked it,” he admitted pressing his forehead to Castiel’s shoulder. 

“That was amazing,” Castiel admitted after he gathered his thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. 

“Was it really good?” Dean wondered knowing full well that he wasn’t Castiel’s first. 

Castiel ran his hand down the center of Dean’s back tracing the curve of the spine. “That was much more than really good. That was the best I ever had.” 

Dean smiled as he laid his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “I know we don’t talk about it much but how many lovers were before me?” He wasn’t jealous of the past he was only curios. 

Castiel thought over the question for a bit before he answered. “There were two women before you, and a few men. Maybe ten total.” 

“Ten?” Dean thought that the number sounded very low for a man with Castiel’s connections, money and power. 

“Yes ten,” Castiel chuckled at Dean’s youthful face, “between settling here, and building my company,” he explained while he leaned back on the bed taking Dean with him, “I didn’t have a lot of free time when I was younger.” 

“So what was it like?” 

“Some were one time things; others were me trying to find something,” he admitted. “I couldn’t be with someone just to be in a relationship.” He shrugged at that before he pulled Dean close. “One night stands weren’t the best but there were times when I just wanted to be touched and a cheap bar was the best place to get that out.” 

Dean ran his fingers over Castiel’s arm feeling the muscles under the skin and just looking into the relaxed face of his lover. He understood the need to be touched especially now that he had been with Castiel. 

“Would you like to see my true form?” Castiel asked enjoying this little peaceful moment. He ran his hand along Dean’s shoulder then slid it under Dean’s neck gently rubbing his fingers along the hairline.

“I thought you said it would burn out my eyes,” Dean admitted as his eyes slowly closed loving the way Castiel seemed to know exactly which part of his body to touch. He gave a little purr shifting just a bit so he was chest to chest with Castiel. 

“There’s a way but we have to completely open to each other and nothing else,” Castiel suggested before he kissed Dean’s forehead, “just the two of us.” 

“How do we do it?” Dean questioned slowly opening his eyes trying to focus on Castiel’s words instead of the amazing fingers that seemed to relax every part of him. 

“We need to be in a place where we are both comfortable and won’t be interrupted. We would have to be joined together.” Castiel whispered as he eased himself up then over Dean. He supported himself on one arm so he could still touch Dean while he could look deeply into those beautiful, joyful eyes that were so full of love and life. “We have to share everything, no secrets, mind, body, and soul.” 

Dean thought about it for a few moments before he lifted his arms and encircled Castiel’s shoulders. “I’ve always wanted to see your true form, Cass. When would you want to do it?”

“We should do this before you go back to school,” Castiel smiled down at the young man, “but only if you’re comfortable with that. I don’t want to rush you.” 

Dean gasped at the suggestion unsure of just what he should say to that. He did want to see Castiel’s true form but could he open himself up that much to Castiel? That man gave him security, friendship, trust, and love but could Dean share himself, mind, body, and soul? Could he risk it?

“Could I think about for a while?” He asked his voice timid and edged with worry. He didn’t want Castiel to think he wanted him for his money and if he took Castiel up on his offer, he wasn’t sure how it would look. 

“Of course you can,” Castiel smiled down at the beautiful man before he lowered himself until their lips could meet. 

Dean smiled when their lips met as he allowed his hands to roam over Castiel’s back then down to those amazing hips. He eased his hands under Castiel’s pants then eased the material down taking Castiel’s underwear with it. 

“I want you,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear softly when they finally broke their kiss. He squeezed Castiel’s butt just so the man knew exactly what he was talking about. He was desperate for Castiel to be inside him now, to feel his lover moving in and out of him, feeling Castiel’s large hands roam over his body. 

Castiel nodded before he pulled off the last of his clothing, tossing them haphazardly across the room before he smiled down happily looking down at Dean with eyes full of lust and passion. He still had trouble believing that Dean was in his bed and they were a couple but here they were together and about to make love. 

“Good night,” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead before he picked up the book that laid open on Dean’s chest then set it on the floor beside the bed. He turned off the desk lamp on Dean’s desk before he walked out the other’s room into his own. 

He drew back the curtains a bit allowing the bright moonlight to filter into his room. He took a deep breath, stretched out his arms behind his back then slid into his own bed. Castiel turned off the lamp on the nightstand before he closed his eyes then went to sleep.


	21. Celestials have Nightmares

The sound of thunder roared in his ears as the cold, heavy rain pelted his back and shoulders. He crawled on his hands and knees weak from the multiple stab wounds the guards delivered. He fought to stay alive, to keep the blood in his veins long enough to get back to Decaion and tell the young man just how much he loved him just once more time. 

He would not die here, in this pool, on this night, from false accusations. 

Metatron grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. A knife pressed against his neck and he screamed as the worst pain in ever experienced coursed through his body. No, his life would not end of this night. No, he needed to get back to Decaion! He needed to free the birds and leave this place with Decaion! He had promised Decaion his freedom and he would not deny his lover. 

“Now you’re free,” he heard Metatron hiss into his ear before the knife cut across his throat. 

“NO!” Castiel screamed as he came awake his hand clutching his neck. He gasped for breath as the shock of the nightmare overwhelmed his senses. He could only feel the icy rain that stung his back and his neck burned in the exact same spot there the knife dealt the fatal blow. His vision was blurry thanks to unshed tears and Metatron’s words echoed in his ears. He forced himself to breathe taking in a sharp, raspy gasp as cold sweat poured off his skin. He scrambled into the bathroom with a sudden wave of nausea only to have his stomach violently roll. He dry heaved for what seemed like hours unable to stem the flow. 

“Castiel?” Dean’s voice seemed so distant and far off as Castiel leaned his head back against the cool tile wall. “OH MY GOD!” Dean’s face appeared in front of him seconds later then a damp, cool compress was on his forehead. “Are you alright? Do I need to call someone? Hannah? I’m calling Hannah.” 

The older man shook his head. “No,” Castiel whispered his mouth dry as if it had been stuffed with cotton before he coughed, “I’m okay,” he tried to stand to ease the worry in Dean’s body only to have his knees give out under his weight. His limbs felt weighted with lead and his muscles refused to obey commands. 

“Easy! You’re not okay” Dean announced wiping the cloth over Castiel’s pale, sweaty face. “I heard you scream!” Even without the screaming, Dean knew something was very, very wrong. Never before had he seen, Castiel’s skin completely drained of all color. The normal, sun kissed complexion had been replaced by a pallid, somewhat translucent that looked more like a corpse than a living being. 

Castiel tried again to stand only this time Dean’s hands came to his shoulders and kept him seated. “You’re not okay. You’re pale and sweaty.” A sudden boom of thunder made Castiel jump. “Your hands are trembling,” Dean moved to the sink to dampen the cloth then returned to Castiel’s side. 

The dancer gently wiped down his lover’s shoulders and chest while Castiel’s mind fought to overcome the side effects of the nightmare. To relive Cassian’s death, the intensity of the emotions of wanting to get to Decaion, the blinding pain of being stabbed repeatedly, the cut across the throat, it all came flooding back again and he retched into the toilet. Another round of violent dry heaves made him weak and tired. 

“Drink this,” Dean whispered as he held out a cup of water, “it’ll help,” the dancer gave a small smile as he helped Castiel take a slow, easy sip. 

“You shouldn’t see me like this,” Castiel muttered when he finally found the strength to move from the bathroom floor to sit on the side of the bath tub. He turned his head to the side trying to hide the weakness he felt from Dean. 

“Like what?” Dean offered the cup again. 

“So disorganized,” Castiel answered before he took another small sip of water, “so off center.” 

Dean set the cup on the edge of the tub then hugged Castiel. “You are so strong all the time,” he whispered into Castiel’s ear, “you forget that sometimes even the strongest man needs comfort.” 

Castiel’s arms came around Dean’s waist as he laid his head on the dancer’s shoulder. 

The simple feel of this man in his arms made his heart ache for all they lost. As Cassian and Decaion lost their lives on some alien world under horrific circumstances beyond their control. Castiel spent years on the Celestial home world serving the superiors and trying to understand why some small part of himself always felt strange. Then the exodus occurred and the Celestials escaped their dying world and finally settled on earth. Castiel found himself breathing in deep the scent of Dean’s bathed skin and leaned into the warm hand that rubbed his back. He loved this man so much that. 

“I need to brush my teeth,” Castiel mumbled when the aftertaste of stomach acid got too much to bear. 

Dean stayed at Castiel’s side, helped his lover slowly rise and steadied the larger man when his legs wobbled just a bit. He was close watching every moment as the older brushed his teeth then rinsed out his mouth. The dancer rang out the damp cloth, rewet it again then toweled down Castiel’s clammy back. “I think it would be better if you took a shower before you did anything else,” he suggested quietly as he ran his hand through Castiel’s sweaty hair, “I’ll help you.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Castiel shook his head trying to shake off the effects of that nightmare. He wanted to put Dean’s mind at ease since the dancer had an early class tomorrow and needed his sleep. “Go back to bed. I’m fine,” he tried to look confident and steady but he knew he couldn’t pull it off since he was clinging to the sink to stay upright. 

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and realized he looked like death warmed over.   
Dean crossed his arms over his chest then shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing you’re not well,” he stated as he uncrossed his arms then reached out to Castiel. 

“Let me help you please?” He begged as he placed one hand on Castiel’s chest directly over the spot where his heart was. “Your heart is racing.” He added feeling the frantic beating under his palm. “Please let me help you.” 

Castiel, too unnerved by the nightmare, nodded his head then closed his eyes. “Okay,” he answered softly breathing in deep enjoying the feel of Dean’s hand on his chest. 

Dean smiled knowing this was something he could do to comfort his lover. He really didn’t know what happened but he knew that Castiel whatever it was, it left Castiel shaken to the core and he wasn’t about to just leave Castiel alone right now. 

“Come on, let’s get you clean.” 

He eased Castiel out of his clothes before he stripped himself then tossed their clothes aside. Dean turned on the water letting it run until it was nice and hot, before he put the stopper in the tub. Once the water rose to an acceptable level, he turned off the taps then helped settle Castiel into the deep tub with steam rising from the water just the way Cass likes it. “Lean back and relax.” 

Castiel closed his eyes and let the warmth seep into his bones. He felt the tension begin to drain out of his muscles before the water sloshed around his chest and Dean was at his side. “I’m going to bathe you now.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel whispered before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He eased himself up just enough that Dean slip in behind him. He leaned back against Dean breathing deep and letting the bath do its job. There’s a moment of stillness then Dean’s hands move. Strong fingers and gentle palms knead Castiel’s lower back making him moan just a little. “So nice.” 

Dean’s hands moved upward then over Castiel’s shoulders rubbing the last of the remnants of the nightmare out of Castiel. The treatment is pure bliss just want Castiel needed to forget and relax. 

“This is really nice, Dean.” Castiel whispered body relaxed and mind settled for the first time since the nightmare. “Where did you learn how to do this?” 

“I read it online,” Dean admitted before he picked up the bar of soap and a cloth. “Now let’s get you clean.” 

Castiel nodded against Dean’s shoulder before he felt the soft, bubble filled, clothe move over the up his right arm from the tips of his fingers to the shoulder. He breathed in slow and deep as Dean slowly washed his body and when they were done, Dean gently rubbed fluffy towels drying his form. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered as Dean pulled a pair of loose fitting boxers up his legs. 

“You need to sleep.” Dean helped Castiel back to bed only this time he crawled under the sheets and cuddled up to his love. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked Castiel’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against that strong chest. 

“Not particularly,” Castiel answered then kissed Dean’s forehead, “but I think I have to.

“I had a dream, more like a nightmare. Of Cassian and the night he died,” Castiel paused trying to line his thoughts, “Cassian had been betrayed by this another gladiator. His name was Gadreel. I can still feel Cassian’s confusion when he was asked if he ordered his owner’s order. He had yet the man didn’t believe him. I can feel knife going into my shoulder then all hell breaks loose. Cassian’s stabbed repeated by different guards as he tries to run. He fights all of them until finally he can’t anymore. He’s crawling in this pool, thinking only about getting back to Decaion, his innocent young lover who he wanted to live free with, when….” Castiel couldn’t continue. 

“What happened?” Dean’s voice was soft and quiet. 

“Cassian’s hair pulled back and a knife comes to his throat. He screams then the knife cuts across his throat,” Castiel’s voice cracked as he struggled to voice his thoughts. 

“Castiel,” Dean whispered tightly embracing the other. “I’m here.” 

The words were so simple yet so true that Castiel cradled the dancer against himself. At that moment, Dean was the life line to Castiel’s sanity and he clung to the young man trying to settle his jumbled thoughts. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Castiel pleaded holding the other. “At least until I fall asleep?” 

Dean smiled slightly with a nod. “Of course.” He kissed the center of Castiel’s chest on the spot just over the heart. 

They laid like that for several hours listening to the sounds of the other’s breathing until they both fell asleep at the same time. 

A few nights later, Dean laid in bed next to Castiel completely relaxed and slated after one of their lovemaking sessions. A thought bubbled up in his head and before he had a chance to stop it, he blurted it. “I want to see your true form now.” 

“What?” 

“I want to see your true form. I have less than a week before school starts. I want to see that part of you.” 

“Okay,” Castiel smiled happily at the idea. 

“What do we have to do?” 

“We lay naked facing each other in a place where we are both at ease. There can’t be any hesitation, any doubt, or it won’t work.” 

“We’re already naked in bed,” Dean stated as he pressed his lips to Castiel’s. “What else do I need to do?” 

“You have to trust that I won’t hurt you.” 

“I do.” 

“Once we start, you’ll see this bright white light at first but don’t blink even if it feels like it’ll burn out your eyes. The light gives way to the connection. You’ll see that in a form of blue grey swirling glow. It’ll reach for you. Accept it because it’s me. Once you accept, the rest of it slips away, and you’ll see my true form, and what was once the Celestial home world.” 

Dean nodded before he placed his hand over Castiel’s heart. “I won’t see you like I did in my dreams? You with wings?” 

“No, it won’t be like that. I won’t look human at all.” 

“Let’s do it,” Dean said as he rolled onto his side. 

Castiel did the same so they faced one another then he closed the distance between their bodies. They were close that they shared breaths and then the light appeared. Dean refused to blink and just stared in awe of his lover. The blue grey swirl emerged and on the next breath, their bedroom dissolved around him leaving him in darkness. 

“Cass?” Dean whispered then gasped when he found himself wrapped in this amazing warmth and a million kisses dance over his skin. 

“Hello, Dean,” a figure emerge, large and looming over Dean but he wasn’t afraid. This was his Castiel, and Dean never felt so safe. 

“Show me your world.” 

Dean felt himself tilt for a moment before a purple sky slowly rolled overhead. He looked down and under his feet this pale blue sand like ground emerged. Something similar to waves of yellow and orange crashed along a rock wall faded into view before solidifying into a beautiful world. 

“This was your world.” 

“It was,” Castiel’s remorseful and regret filled voice whispered in his ear. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“I need to see you.” 

Castiel’s form emerged a few moments later, large and looming but translucent shape so tall that Dean couldn’t see the top. The figure seemed to be made of thousands of distant swirling galaxies with ancient lights dancing, twinkling inside, and Dean had no idea what to call all the alien colors inside of the shape

“Is that you, Cass?” 

“Yes,” the shape shifted until Dean found himself looking into six narrow slits on oblong shaped head that he assumed were Castiel’s eyes. “It’s me.” 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean admitted in awe of the creature before him. 

“I came to this world after I died as Cassian. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael were first ones. They remained here while we explored the universe, and when the time came, they helped us find our way. I didn’t know at the time that Celestials weren’t meant for those winged bodies. We weren’t meant to be scattered across the universe. When our winged bodies died, our energy, our grace, found this world. We took up our true forms. We were home. We were family.” 

Dean reached up and pressed one hand to the side of Castiel’s head. It looked so small barely bigger than a grain of sand against Castiel’s massive form. “I’m glad I could share this with you, could see you like this.” 

Dean closed his eyes with that and when he opened them again, he was in their bedroom looking at Castiel’s smiling face. “That was amazing. Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

Castiel pulled Dean closer and tucked the covers around themselves. They didn’t say anymore; they didn’t need to because they now shared an incredible link. They could feel the other’s love and respect and both smiled at that. Castiel traced his fingertips along Dean’s cheek, and Dean tilted his head into the touch. 

“I have a request,” Castiel said as his fingers moved over Dean’s skin. 

“What is it?” 

“I want you inside me.” The older man admitted with a slight nervous quiver in his voice. 

“What?” 

Castiel laced his fingers with Dean’s before he leaned forward and kissed Dean. “I want to feel you inside me. Every time we have sex, I’m inside you. I think it’s time for you to be inside if you want that.” 

“Cass, I haven’t...I don’t…” He took a deep breath before he slowly let it out. “What if I’m not good at it?”

“You know my body, Dean. You saw my true form,” Castiel explained. 

“You’ll tell me if I do something wrong?” Dean thought about what it would like to be inside Cass but he didn’t think it was an option. He was younger, less experienced, so it seemed only natural for him to be the bottom. Now that the opportunity presented itself, Dean really wanted to try. “What do I need to do?” 

“You’ll have to open me up first,” Castiel instructed. “You’ll have to go slow like I do for you.” 

“Okay.” He smiled before he leaned forward and kissed Cass. “Let’s do this.” 

Castiel chuckled at his young lover’s enthusiasm before he searched the floor around the bed for the discarded bottle of lube. He tossed the bottle to Dean after his fingers finally wrapped around the plastic. He laid himself out on the bed so Dean would have access to his entire body. 

“First you need to prep me. It’s been years since I’ve done this,” he explained as he placed his feet flat on the bed with his knees bent. “You know how I use my fingers on you? You’re going to do that for me.” 

Dean nodded before he lifted up the cap of the bottle then poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers. He smiled before he closed the bottle then set it on the floor. He smiled at his lover before he settled himself in between Castiel’s spread legs. He remembered their first time together, how Castiel started with one finger and added more as his body relaxed.

Dean leaned over the length of Castiel’s body and kissed those perfect lips as his fingers slowly traced their way up and down the crack of Castiel’s ass. His fingers settled into slow circular movements around Castiel’s hole.

“You’re doing well, Dean,” Castiel said as a happy, little, purr came from his throat. “Just like that.” 

Dean grinned as the sight of his lover, body relaxed under his treatment with the most perfect little smirk on his face. He slowly eased one finger inside Castiel and watched the older man’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“You can use your other hand,” Castiel suggested as he took Dean’s other hand in his own and guided it to his cock. 

Dean smiled again and moved his hand up and down Castiel’s cock while his finger worked the hole. Dean stroked Cass with an easy rhythm making sure to go from the back of Castiel’s cock to the head. He stared down at his lover watching the way his body moved toward his touch. He stroked up a bit faster when Castiel’s hips pushed upward into Dean’s waiting hand. Within minutes, Dean found Castiel loose and relaxed. He took a deep breath before he eased his fingers out of Castiel. 

“Can I, Cass?” 

Castiel nodded before he spread his legs a bit wider. He moaned when Dean caressed his thigh then tugged Dean closer. He moved his hips upward so the head of Dean’s cock brushed against his hole. “Please, Dean.” 

Dean nodded before he held his own cock and pushed down so the head sank in. He pulled in a breath at the feeling of Castiel around him. He didn’t move for several heart beats so Castiel could adjust and he could truly take in the incredible feelings. He pushed in deeper with a slight groan when Castiel’s hands found his ass and squeezed. 

Dean took his time moving in slowly letting Castiel adjust before he pushed in more. He wanted to take his time, draw this out for as long as he could to increase their pleasure. He moaned as Castiel’s hands roamed over his back and chest while his hips rocked back and forth. He kissed Castiel often, his lips tasted Castiel’s chin, neck, and shoulder. He sucked on Castiel’s nipples giving little bites and licking the flesh. He loved this man and wanted to please him. He knew he wouldn’t last as long as Castiel did but he used his hands, his mouth to bring Castiel to climax before he came inside his lover. 

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel the older man wrapping his arms around his body. He smiled when he felt Cass kiss the top of his head. 

“That was amazing, Dean. Thank you.” He whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean managed to pull the sheet up to cover their bodies. He felt tired and he needed rest. “I liked it. I want to do it again.” He answered through a yawn. 

“We can,” Dean heard Castiel reply before he drifted off into a wonderful, deep sleep.


	22. Back to Class

“So how did you spend your break?” Charlie teased with her book bag tucked under her legs. “Do you and Castiel get to spend some quality time together?” 

Dean’s lips turned up in a half smirk. “We had a great time. My family came for Christmas and New Years. Between Castiel’s technology and my dad’s knowledge of cars, we managed to fix the frame. Sam enjoyed the graphic novels and my mom cooked Christmas dinner. Oh, and you missed the fireworks. We set up this massive display on Castiel’s property. It was fun.” 

Charlie’s face fell from perky smile to an unhappy pout. “That is not what I meant and you know it.” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned back in her chair, and leveled a hard glare at Dean. “You two were so cute at the party. You can’t tell me you didn’t have any happy, happy fun time during your break?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” 

“You’re not a gentleman, Dean.” 

“I’m still not going to tell you, Charlie.” 

“Dean, come on. You can’t tell me you spent your entire break with your family.” 

“I didn’t say that, Charlie. Family left right after New Years.” 

“That’s three weeks of you and your lover alone in the house.” 

“Cass went back to work after New Years,” Dean shrugged with a devious little grin on his face. He wanted to drag out the suspense. 

“Do I have to remind you that I was in the Celestial sexuality class with you during the intersession? I’m the one that told you about it. Now tell me if it worked.” 

Dean pouted for a brief moment then his face broke out into a wide grin. “Yeah, it worked. It was nice, Charlie.” 

“See? Was that so hard?” 

“Charlie, you met Cass. I thought that would have been enough excitement for you.” 

“Nope, I have to live vicariously through you,” she smiled before she playfully slapped him on the arm. “So what did you end up getting Cass for Christmas?” 

Dean tucked his chin and rubbed the back of his neck. “Remember the little solar system model he saw in the science museum?” 

Charlie nodded with a little grin. “The one with the funny faces on the planets? You got him that?” 

“He really like it,” Dean admitted with a nod. “It’s in the bedroom now on his nightstand.” 

Charlie rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She really liked her friend but sometimes, she wondered he realized just how dorky he sounded. “Do you turn the faces around when you two are feeling….”

“Charlie!” Dean exclaimed trying to cut her off before she said anything else. “Do not finish that.” 

She chuckled but didn’t say anything else on the matter. “Are you going to be a part of the Celestial/Human Association that starting on campus?” She unzipped her backpack then pulled out a folder. She handed Dean a sheet of paper after she opened the folder and made sure she had the right paper. “We have an advisor already but I’m not sure how many members we’re going to have.” 

Dean glanced at the flyer before he tucked it into his pack. “What will we have to do? And don’t have you enough going on with Moondoor? How can you add in another activity?” 

Charlie grinned from ear to ear. “I’m not starting the association. Dorothy decided she needed something that looks good on resumes. She’s going to run it. So will you join?” 

“I’ll see, Charlie.” He answered as he picked up his backpack and slipped it over his shoulders. “See ya after class.” 

Dean groaned as he walked through the door while he toed off his shoes. His first day back and he was already buried in projects and homework. “At least no more speeches,” Dean grumbled as he walked back to the bedroom. He really wanted a nap and Castiel wouldn’t be home for at least two more hours. He quickly stripped down to his boxers then flopped down on the bed. He managed to get a pillow under his head about thirty seconds before he fell asleep. 

Dean grumbled, sniffled, then buried his head deeper into the pillow when he felt something brush against his foot. He didn’t want to get up just because he was so very comfortable. He made a very unattractive ‘wamp’ sound when he felt something move over his foot. He grunted then turned around and saw Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed with a wide grin on his face. 

“You’re not supposed to be home yet,” Dean mumbled while he rubbed his hand over his eyes. 

“It’s eight o’clock,” Castiel answered before he leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean’s, “I’ve been home about an hour. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.” 

“I’m supposed to make dinner.” 

“You were sleeping.” 

“Dinner is my responsibility.” 

Castiel ran his hand down the center of Dean’s back before he started a smooth, gentle, circular motion. “I am capable of making dinner.”

“Cass, I don’t want….” 

“Dean, whatever you’re about to say, stop. I wasn’t going to wake you up to make dinner. We agreed that you would do most of the cooking. I never said I wanted you to do all of it.” 

Dean made a brief ‘bad taste’ face before he dropped his head into Castiel’s lap. “What did you make?” 

“Hamburger Stroganoff. We haven’t had it in a while and it’s easy to make.”

Dean rolled over so he could grin up at Castiel. “I like your stroganoff. You don’t add mushrooms and it’s really creamy.” 

“How about you set the table while we wait for it to finish?” Castiel suggested. 

“I can do that,” Dean grinned. 

“Are you going to be at the club this weekend?” 

“I wasn’t planning on going. Why?”

“Open weekend,” Dean mentioned as they ate. “It’s going to be crazy. Everybody is on the schedule.” 

Castiel didn’t need any more explanation because he knew what open weekend meant. The club doors would be opened to non-members and non-members didn’t know the rules. He remembered the last one, held a little over three years ago and the brawl that broke out over a dancer. “Do you want me there?” 

“It would be nice to see a familiar face in the crowd,” he admitted with a weak grin. 

“I’ll be there. I’ll be sure to buy a dance or two. Just for appearance’s sake.” 

“Thank you.” 

Castiel watched while Dean walked around the tables smiling happily at the other customers and making brief small talk with a few. Castiel knew those men, they were like him – long time customers that never broke the rules, never caused trouble and never turned down a chance to be around a beautiful dancer even for the briefest of breaths. Castiel picked up his glass and sipped, waiting for Dean to make his way over to him and give him a lap dance that made everyone jealous. He smirked behind the glass knowing that later tonight he would be touching Dean. 

Castiel knew that Dean was just working the room as he laughed with some other man. The man looked vaguely familiar but right now Castiel couldn’t place the light blue eyes and brown hair. Castiel smiled behind his hand at the sight of Dean’s freckled skin, lithe yet muscular body under the lights. He was content to just sit back, watch his lover smile and laugh, waiting patiently for Dean to reach him when he saw a creepy looking, thin man walk into the club. The ugly bastard looked around with an evil smirk on his face while a smaller man in a dark suit walked around him and found a seat at a table with a few other less desirable men. The four man table laughed loudly as Dean slid away from the blue eyed man moving closer towards Castiel. 

“Hey you dancer!” The thin man shouted after he settled himself at the bar. “Come here!” 

Castiel glanced over to Cain who stood tense in the hallway while Victor moved away from the door closer to the crowd. He wondered what was going on until he caught a momentary glimpse of Cain’s hard, cold face and knew exactly who this guy was. This had to be Alastair, the guy that tried several times to take Dean away and made sexual remarks about how Dean’s lips would feel on his cock. 

He bit back the urge to rush and pound in the crooked nose on the rough face. He wanted nothing more than to stand up, walk over to the ugly bastard, that laughed at the sight of the discomfort he caused, and knock him out of his chair but knew that fighting would only cause Dean trouble. Instead he stood up and made his way over to Cain. 

“I need to talk to you now!” He demanded. 

“Not now, I need to…”

“Now, Cain.” Castiel growled.

The two made a quick escape to the back only to emerge a few minutes later. Cain called over Benny while Castiel returned to his seat. He waved over Dean with a large bill. 

“I want a dance,” he said before he slid the bill into Dean’s g-string. 

Dean wasn’t sure what was going on but climbed into Castiel’s lap. If Castiel kept him occupied then he wouldn’t have to worry about Alastair. He ground against Castiel’s crotch for several minutes keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. He smiled when he finally climbed out of Castiel’s lap. 

Alastair waved a hundred dollar bill in the air and all the color seemed to drain out of Dean’s face. The dancer didn’t want to go near that man but if Dean denied Alastair after giving Castiel a dance, he knew it would raise red flags. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s ear as he stood up, then smirked. He had a plan that would easily solve this problem. Castiel walked over the bar, keeping a careful eye on the delinquent table, pulled out his wallet then two large bills before he returned the wallet to his pocket. He leaned over the bar then slid the bills across the polished surface after he got the bartender’s attention. “If you spill a full tray of drinks on that guy,” he explained before the bartender asked for an order, “it’s yours.” He made sure to motion with his head over to the creep that right now seemed to be trying to unzip his pants. 

Benny looked up at Castiel then over to Dean, took the money and slid it in his pocket without word. 

Castiel might not like Benny because of the bartender’s attitude but right now, the server was the only person that could get Dean away from Alastair without causing a major scene or having harm come to Dean. Castiel turned away from the back, walked back to his seat then sat down hoping that Dean’s trust in Nick wasn’t misplaced. He prayed that Benny was nothing like the others – that he wouldn’t just take someone’s money then screw them over, that Benny didn’t act like Dean’s ally only to stab the boy in the back. Castiel rubbed his hands together while he watched Kevin prepare a full serving tray drinks. 

“Please, please, please,” Castiel begged in quiet whispers under his breath as Benny lifted the tray up to his shoulder. He waited with baited breath as Benny called over to Kevin then stepped out behind the bar. He watched the other walk around a few tables careful not to spill then over to the trash table. Suddenly Benny tripped, the tray tumbled and the drinks spilled right on top of the creepy bastard’s head. 

Castiel snapped his hand over his mouth hiding the fact that he was laughing as Victor, and Cain moved in for the kill. In the brief mayhem, Alastair grabbed Dean’s shoulders, pushed the dancer away and tried to swing at the bar keep. That was all that was necessary for Cain to have the asshole’s membership revoked and permanently banned from the precise. 

A few minutes later, after the dust settled down and the mood returned to a more carefree and relaxed one, Dean came over to Castiel’s table with a smile. “Would you like another dance?” He asked. 

“Yes please,” Castiel responded with an easy going look on his face. 

Just before Dean got into his lap, Kevin came from the right side with vodka on the rocks in his hand. 

“You overpaid for this,” the other man explained before he slipped the change on the table on a serving napkin. 

“Thank you,” Castiel replied with a newfound respect for Benny - he didn’t take the money and run. 

“What was that about?” Dean asked as he slid on Castiel’s legs. “You haven’t finished your first drink.” 

Castiel shrugged his shoulder. “I’ll tell you everything later,” he offered the dancer before the young man ground his backside against his crotch. 

“You somehow made that happened, didn’t you?” Dean asked. 

Castiel didn’t answer instead just shrugged his shoulders with a feigning innocence look while Dean danced for him. 

“Tell me when we get home?” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear. 

“Promise,” Castiel agreed. 

Later that night, after the club has closed down and both patrons and employees were home, Dean laid in Castiel’s bed cuddled up next to his lover. “So what did you do in the club?” He asked as he sprawled out like a very content cat. 

“I worked out a plan with Cain to make sure Alastair could never come to the club again,” Castiel admitted as he draped his arms over Dean’s body. “We needed to force Alastair’s hand and with a little help from Benny, we did.” 

Dean chuckled at the devilish gleam in Castiel’s eyes. “You paid Benny to spill that tray on him?” 

“I gave Benny an excellent tip for his good service,” he explained with a wide grin. “Him tripping at a very precise moment had nothing to do with that.” 

“Thank you. I’ll never have to deal with Alastair again.” 

“I would do anything for you.” 

“You know you didn’t get your dance. I need to fix that.” He smiled before he took Castiel’s hands and placed them on his hips. “And I want you to touch me.”


	23. Here Comes the Boom

Dean walked into the bedroom and found Castiel dressed in grey sweatpants and a well worn, light blue tee shirt typing on his laptop. 

“You look very comfortable,” he admitted as he dropped his backpack on the floor then crawled into bed next to Cass. 

“I’m even more comfortable now,” Castiel commented before he showed Dean the screen. “You’re here.” 

“You’re leaving?” 

“Every year Celestials make a pilgrimage back to the Colony. It’s a week with the others.” He groaned as his head flopped back against the pillow.

“I could go with you.”

“I have to leave in at the end of the week. You would have to miss class.” He sighed heavily as his fingers lazily traced the back of Dean’s neck. “Plus, it’s supposed to be a celebration of the day we arrived on earth but it always turns into the political tirade. Last year, there was an attempted coup and I’m pretty sure someone will try again. I can’t decline even though I don’t want to go.” 

Dean pouted for a moment before he shrugged. He couldn’t miss a week of classes this far into the semester. 

“Let’s talk about something else,” Cass suggested before he put the laptop aside and focused his attention on Dean. “Like your work on the Impala. When do you think she’ll be ready?”

“She needs a paint job but everything else is done,” Dean beamed with pride at the restoration. “I finished the glass work last weekend but I don’t want to put her on the road until she’s perfect.” 

“How long before you can paint?” 

“I need to get the tools and custom order the paint. Dad’s bringing his spray guns on his next trip and the paint takes at least a month.” 

“Why not order the paint now and have it here when your father arrives? He likes to work on the car with you.” 

“The paint can’t sit too long so I want to wait until I have the sprayers. If I ordered it today, and my dad can’t get here for three months, I have to ditch the paint.” 

“Did John say when he would be here?” 

“He’s trying for the middle of next month but that depends on work but Sammy really wants to come. Mom said he hasn’t stopped talking about Christmas.” Dean smiled at the thought of his little brother blabbering on and on about the holiday. 

“Sam is more than welcome here. Your family is welcome here any time.” 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t tell Sammy that. He’ll want to move in and we’ll never have any alone time.” 

“I like our alone time,” Castiel admitted before he leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“We can’t give it up,” Dean agreed before he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. 

“If you want, while I’m gone, you’re welcome to take my car. Drive it wherever you want. You don’t have to worry about taking the bus or trying to find rides.” 

“I don’t like taking your car, Cass. Baby will get jealous.” 

Castiel chuckled once with a soft shake of his head. “We can’t have Baby getting jealous, can we?” 

“Nope, but thanks for the offer. I can’t wait to get Baby on the road.” 

“How are you going to get to work?” 

“Bus.” 

“Dean the station is….” 

“Cass, it’s fine. I’ll bike to the station then take the bus to the club. And once Baby’s ready, I’ll just drive her.” He leaned forward and kissed Castiel’s lips. “Don’t worry. Nothing will happen.” 

Castiel wanted to argue that Dean should just take his car but the younger man wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist and ground his cock against crotch. Castiel didn’t waste a moment since he wouldn’t be here in a few days. He pleased his lover that night and every night until he left and Dean went through his routine of school and work.

Benny walked out of the club after closing to find Dean standing at the edge of the club’s parking lot waiting for the bus. He jogged over to the dancer then tapped him on the shoulder. “I could give you a ride home,” he offered.

Dean just shook his head. “Thanks for the offer but I’m good,” he smiled. 

Benny glanced around the deserted lot then over to the diner that had customers going in and out. “You sure you’ll be okay?” He asked.

“I’m sure,” he answered before he motioned over to the bartender’s late model, dark blue car, “and I’m sure the woman that’s been waiting in your car for the last half hour would like to leave.” 

Benny blushed, turned around then waved to the woman in the car. “At least I could wait with you,” he added with his attention back to Dean. “Or you could wait in the car.” 

Dean gave him a ‘you must be joking’ look before he pointed over his shoulder. “She’s waiting for you and I doubt she wants to spend time waiting here for a bus. Go on your date. I can wait by myself,” he teased with his friend. 

Benny was about to argue again when Dean pushed him toward the car. “Go!” He joked. “I’m fine. The bus will be here soon.” 

The bartender asked one more time before he walked over to his car then opened the door. He sat there for a few minutes talking to the woman inside before he finally turned on the engine. He pulled up to Dean, rolled down the window and said. “If the bus isn’t here in five, call me. If you can’t get me, call Cain.” 

“Benny, get out of here,” Dean teased waving him off, “I’ll be fine.” 

He didn’t look convinced but he did roll up his window then pull out of the lot. 

Dean watched the car go as he stood in the parking lot and waited for the bus. He was so excited about tomorrow since Castiel was coming home from his pilgrimage. It had only been a week but Dean missed Castiel a lot since the house was so quiet and still without him. He closed his eyes thinking about touching his lover’s hands, feeling the warm breath against his cheek and the joy of just being around the other man. Plus he was excited to see his lover again and that made his heart race. Dean smiled happily nothing could take away this feeling. 

His thoughts were broken with a hand came around Dean’s waist while another closed over his mouth. His eyes opened wide and he tried to scream as he felt himself being pulled away from the street lights. 

“I can’t wait to feel your blood run down my fingers,” Alastair’s voice hissed in Dean’s ear.   
Dean bit down on the hand near his lips then when it was pulled away, screamed for help. He fought to get away from Alastair, to make a run for the dinner when he found himself slammed into the dumpster. The force was enough to knock the wind out of him. He coughed twice then screamed out in pain as he pulled to his feet by the hair. 

“Fucking little bastard!” Alastair shouted as his fist slammed into Dean’s jaw several times before he bashed Dean’s head into the brick wall. “That’s what you get for biting me!” 

Between being thrown back first against the dumpster and the punch, Dean couldn’t focus on his surroundings and didn’t block the blow to his stomach. He doubled over sinking to the cement before Alastair kicked him in the chest. He struggled to get to his knees only to have slam his head into the cracked cement. His vision blurred and his ears rang. He laid there for a moment believing it was over when he heard the unmistakable sound of a leather belt pulled from fabric. 

Alastair yanked up the dancer’s head by Dean’s short hair as he wrapped the belt around Dean’s neck. He pulled the ends tight trying to cut off Dean’s air supply. “This will be good for me,” he grinned as he watched Dean’s face go bright red as the dancer struggled for air. “Told you that you would be mine.”

“No!” Dean choked out, trying to pry his fingers under the leather so he could get some air. “No!” He wasn’t about to give in to this bastard. He managed to turn his head away and somehow forced one knee up right into Alastair’s stomach. It was enough that Alastair let go of the belt ends and he gasped for breath. He got to his feet and tried to run only to be pulled back by the belt. 

“Stop fighting me, you little whore!” Alastair snarled as he tightened his grip on the belt. He kept it tight until Dean was on his knees struggling for air. “ I ripped off your wings before. I’ll do it again.” 

Dean slammed his head back squarely hitting Alastair in the nose at the words. He landed an elbow to the stomach then twisted downward getting away from this bastard. “You’re not getting any part of me.” 

“I always win,” Alastair chuckled as he wiped the blood from his face. 

“Not this time you bastard!” Dean wasn’t about this vile creature do to him what he did to Decaion. He would put this bastard in a grave and burn the body. “I’ll kill you first.” He stepped ahead and to his right ready to fight. Now that he could breathe, Dean wasn’t about to let this sicko go unpunished. 

Alastair lunged forward but Dean pivoted left to land a hard blow to the back of the asshole’s head. He followed that up with right to Alastair’s side. He blocked the punch the bastard threw and came in over head focused on the temple. He coughed when a hit caught him in the gut, doubling him over for a moment. All it took was that one hit to give Alastair the uphand again. Dean heard the click of a switchblade but didn’t have time to protect himself. A cold pain pierced his side then it ripped backward. He felt it again low in his back just above the hip. 

“Told you I would win.” 

Dean blacked out when Alastair slammed the back of his head into the metal dumpster.

Someone was on top of him punching him in the head, and gut laughing manically and singing, Dean realized as the blackness slowly lifted becoming fuzzy shapes without color. It was like Dean’s head was held underwater and the sounds were just a jumbled mess. Something was happened to him but he didn’t know what. Every bit of him hurt. 

The fuzzy shape above him disappeared replaced with an open expanse of night sky. He tried to focus on the clouds only to look away when a sharp pain ran down the middle of his head. He looked to the side – two large shapes were fighting and shouting. 

“He’s mine! I have him now” Dean heard from one of the shapes that finally seemed to start coming into focus. “All mine! Mine, mine, mine!”

“Bastard!” The shout came from someone that sounded like Castiel but Castiel was still in New Zealand, Dean thought until he blinked and the fuzziness finally disappeared. Castiel slammed his fist into Alastair’s nose making it gush with blood. 

“Son of a bitch!” Alastair went to tackle Castiel only to be forced off balance with the other moved to the side. Castiel pushed Alastair against the wall then just beat him. Hard punches, knees to the stomach, more punches then more kicks, Castiel didn’t let up even after Alastair was on the ground unconscious. 

“Cass?” Dean spoke up finally finding his voice. It was weak, and his throat felt scratchy and raw from too much shouting. He couldn’t remember why he had been shouting though because every time he took a breath, his chest fell like it was about to cave in. “Castiel?” He called out again just a bit louder this time. 

Apparently though it was loud enough to get Castiel’s attention because the moment the sound came from Dean’s mouth, the older man turned to him. Dean made a little, achy groan before Castiel was at his side. 

Castiel wanted to gather up his lover and carry him away from here but he wasn’t sure he could do that without hurting the other. Hesitate to move the younger man, he looked down at Dean’s swollen face. “Can you hear me?” 

“Hurts,” Dean answered. 

Castiel just nodded weakly before he eased his hands under Dean’s back. “I’m taking you to the hospital,” he explained as he got Dean into a somewhat seated position. 

Dean didn’t respond, instead he just let himself be picked up and carried to Castiel’s car. Every part of his body hurt and there was blood. He couldn’t focus on anything as he was put into the car. The sound of a door shutting then everything went black again. 

Castiel pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. “Alastair attacked Dean. I’m taking Dean to the hospital and you need to deal with Alastair. He’s in the parking lot,” he hung up the phone after that and hurried over to the driver’s side. He needed to get Dean to the hospital now.


	24. Recovery

“He made it through the surgery,” the petite woman in green scrubs explained to Castiel. “We were able to save his kidney and stop the bleeding. I don’t have to tell you the next twenty four to forty eight hours are the most important. Is there anyone you want us to call?”

“No, I’ve called his family already,” Castiel answered before he dropped down into a brown plastic chair. “They’ll be here in the morning.” 

“He’s in recovery now but will be moved to the ICU.” 

“Thank you.” Castiel nodded before his head dropped back against the wall. Dean was alive. He made it through the surgery and the Winchesters were on their way. He needed to stay here until they arrived to explain what happened. They needed to know about Dean’s attack and the latest update. He called them shortly after Dean was admitted and before he hung up, the Winchesters were in the car driving. From the frantic sound in Mary’s voice and Sam’s concerned shouts, John peeled out the driveway and sped down wet roads. 

He stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before his eyelids grew heavy. He shook his head to stay awake but when he tried to stand, he found he didn’t have enough energy to move. The physical toll of the attack and the lack of sleep on the plane weighted his body down while he crashed from the adrenaline rush. He collapsed back into the uncomfortable chair and darkness overtook him. 

Something soft and warm dropped onto his shoulders startling him awake. He jerked and found himself looking at the worried face of Mary Winchester. “When did you get here?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“It’s about five in the morning. We just got here.” She answered before she sat down in the chair next to him. 

“Where’s John and Sam?” 

“John’s trying to track down a doctor to find out anymore information on Dean. Sammy’s in the bathroom.” 

“I should have come home earlier,” Castiel’s lower jaw shook at the words. “I shouldn’t have stayed at the Colony. I shouldn’t have gone. Dean’s here because of me, because I didn’t protect him enough.” 

“What are you talking about?” Mary asked as she knelt down in front of Castiel. “Protect him from what?” 

Castiel shook his head trying to figure out a way to explain everything to Mary. She needed to know about Alastair, about how Castiel tried to keep the man away from Dean but that hadn’t worked. He needed to tell her about the Colony and how he was away. 

“Castiel, what is it?” 

“I knew about Alastair. He was a problem for Dean at work. I managed to get him to kicked out but it wasn’t enough. I thought it would be enough.” 

“What?” 

“Celestials, we have to make this yearly pilgrimage to the Colony. It keeps it stable. Dean offered to go with me but he had classes and I knew he couldn’t miss them. I told him to stay. I shouldn’t have. I should have taken him with me. Alastair couldn’t have gotten to him if he was with me. How am I supposed to know this would happen? But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything.” 

“Did you kill him? Alastair? Is he dead?” 

“No, Dean called for me. I wanted to. I could have but Dean needed my help.” 

Mary nodded at the end of it all. “Your friends will handle him?” 

“They won’t kill him but he’ll wish he was dead.” 

“That’s all I need to hear. Now we wait for Dean.” 

It was painful to push upward toward the pinprick of light in the darkness. The foggy vagueness, shadows barely moving against a void, flinted at the edge of his vision. There was a smell, industrial cleaners and germ killers, filtered in next pulling at some blurry memories in the back on his skull. An intense chill creeped in spreading over his body before a steady beep sound pulled him steadily up. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice edged in from somewhere and then there was a warmth at his side. Fingers laced in between his own and squeezed. “Dean? Open your eyes if you can. Please?” 

Dean didn’t like the hurt and broken sound in Castiel’s voice. He wanted to open his eyes for Cass but his eyelids didn’t respond. 

“Dean, please? Open your eyes and look at me.” 

Dean commanded his eyes to open, told him he would cut them off if they refused and finally after what seemed like hours, narrow slits of light cut through the darkness. 

“Dean?” Too much white, too much empty white filled his vision until the white disappeared, replaced by bright blue. 

“Oh thank God,” his lover grinned slightly. 

“What happened?” Dean whispered because every noise was too loud, too much and he wanted to close his eyes again. “Where am I?” 

“You’re in the hospital. Your family’s here,” Castiel explained keeping his voice low and gentle. “Do you want to see them?” 

“No,” Dean answered feeling incredibly sleepy again. “Stay.” He pleaded before he squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Stay.” 

“Of course.” 

“Can I go back to sleep. Cass? I’m tired.” 

“Go back to sleep,” Dean felt soft lips press against his hairline. “The next time you wake up, we’ll talk.” He drifted back to sleep quickly.

“Dean, baby, it’s mom.” Mary’s voice came next filling Dean’s head. “Can you open your eyes for me?” 

He made a low groan noise but he forced his eyelids apart. He blinked a few times before he turned his head. “Mommy?” His throat hurt and his head felt stomped in. 

“I’m here, baby.” 

“Everything hurts,” he admitted softly. 

“I know, baby,” Mary replied before Dean felt a gentle hand pressed against his forehead. 

“Is Cass here?” 

“He’s outside. Do you want him here?” 

Dean shook his head because he felt his vision blurred again. “Too sleepy.” 

“Go back to sleep,” Mary whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair. “We’re going to be here when you wake up again.” 

“Okay, mom.” And then he was asleep again. 

“You’re scaring Sam, and your mother is worried about you.” John’s voice broke through the darkness and with a groan Dean found himself looking at the concerned voice of his father. “Dean?” 

“Hey, dad,” Dean whispered his throat scratchy and raw. “Why are you here?” 

John managed a weak smile before he leaned forward and placed a warm hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Castiel called. Told me you were hurt. Got here as soon as we could.” 

“I was hurt?” Dean didn’t remember and his head pounded when he tried to focus. 

“You were hurt.” 

“Sammy?” 

“He’s outside with Mary and Cass. Do you want me to get them?” 

Dean didn’t answer because sleep claimed him again. 

“Why aren’t you in school?” Dean asked when he woke up again and saw Sam reading in the chair by his bed. 

“Dean?” Sam asked dropping the book and turning his attention to Dean. “You’re awake?” 

“I’m awake,” he agreed. “Hurting. Where’s mom and dad? Is Cass here?” 

“They’re all outside in the waiting room. You can only have one visitor at a time.” 

“No, that’s no good. I wanna see everyone.” 

“You want me to go get them?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep until I get back.” 

Dean watched his brother walk out the room only to return a few minutes later with his parents. He opened his mouth to ask where Cass was but Mary managed to answer before he could ask. 

“Castiel wants us to spend some time together first, so he went for food. He’ll be back soon.” 

Dean nodded and watched his family gather around his bed. He noticed dark circles under his parents’ eyes that starkly stood out against their pale skin. He wondered how much sleep either of them had or if they slept at all. “You guys look tired,” he managed to force himself to say. “You should sleep.” 

“We wanted to make sure you were okay, baby,” Mary kept her voice soft and low easy for Dean’s mind to understand. “We’re going to stay for a while. Does that sound good?” 

Dean nodded happy to have his family close. “But what about school?” 

“I’m going to take Sam back in the morning to stay with Grandpa Henry,” John explained, “but I’m coming back.” 

“Work?” 

“Bobby can handle it until I get back.” 

“Henry’s working the hardware store again.” 

“We’re sending updates back home,” Mary informed him with a smile. “Your grandparents are worried but they know you’re in good hands.” 

“How did I end up here?” Dean asked trying to remember. There was a huge blank spot in his memory. 

“You don’t remember?” 

Dean shook his head. 

John and Mary shared a look before John shuffled Sam out the room. 

“A man attacked you after work,” Mary stated once John returned. “We don’t know that much right now. We got our information from Castiel.” 

“The police found the man,” John added. “He’s in jail right now but they want to talk to you.” 

“John that can wait,” Mary chided before her phone chirped. She glanced down at the screen and smiled. “Castiel wants to know what everyone would like to eat. Is there anything you want, baby?” 

“A hamburger,” Dean answered with a lopsided smirk. 

“No hamburger,” a new voice cut in. A woman in a long white coat, and blue scrubs appeared in the doorway with Sam right behind her. “And I supposed to be notified the moment Mr. Winchester woke. It’s one visitor at a time in here.” 

“He’s been in and out all day,” John admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “We told the nurse on duty and the other doctor.” 

Dean listened to his parents argue with the doctor for a few more minutes until he felt himself drifting again but he wanted to stay awake. Cass would be here soon and he wanted to see him. He could stay awake for a little bit longer, long enough to see Cass and talk to him. Plus there was a burger in his future and he really wanted to eat. He could almost taste the juicy burger when the smell of french fries hit his nose. 

“Food’s here,” he managed to say just before Castiel appeared in the doorway with several brown bags. 

“You can’t eat that!” The doctor exclaimed at the sight of the food. “I am not allowing you to eat that.” 

That was not the words Dean wanted to hear and suddenly there was a furor of movement and voices. John and Mary shouted at the doctor while Castiel snuck towards Dean’s bed. While his parents had the doctor distracted, Dean took one of the bags, tore the paper, then grabbed the burger. Before anyone could stop him, Dean took three big bites and moaned happily. 

“This is good.” 

The doctor made some guttural snarling noise before she turned and stomped down the hall. 

“What did you do to her?” Sam asked poking his head in the doorway. “She’s really mad.” 

“I gave Dean a burger.” 

“And I ate it,” Dean answered with a mouth full of food. 

Sam chuckled before he slipped into the room. He looked around for a second then rushed over to Dean’s bed. He hugged his brother around the shoulders burying his head so Dean wouldn’t see the worry. 

“Sammy, you’re crushing my burger,” Dean teased before he wrapped his arms around his brother. He might not know what happened to him right now but he figured it must have been bad. His parents looked like they hadn’t slept in several days. He couldn’t even describe how wrecked and stressed Cass looked and Sammy trembled against him. 

“I’m glad you’re awake, Dean,” Sammy mumbled against his shoulder. 

“Me too, Sammy.” 

“Mr. Winchester can only have one visitor,” the doctor returned but this time she had security with her. “The rest need to be in the waiting room.”

Everyone looked ready to argue but the guards raised their hands. 

“They really can’t stay?” Dean asked because he didn’t want them to leave. Sure the room was crowded but this was his family and he wanted them around. “Do they have to leave?” 

“Three of them have to leave.” 

“I’ll go,” John growled at the doctor. “I’m going to be right outside.” 

“I don’t like your bedside manner,” Mary told the doctor as she followed her husband out. 

Sam and Castiel looked at one another then at Dean. “I’ll be right back,” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head before he left leaving Dean alone with his brother. 

With the overage removed, the doctor and the guards disappeared down the hall. 

“How long have I been in here?” Dean asked as he leaned back against the pillows. 

“This is day three,” Sam answered. “The doctors said that you lost a lot of blood.” 

“What happened?” 

Sam shrugged. “Mom and Dad wouldn’t talk around me. I figured out you got stabbed but I don’t know anything else. Are you a stripper?” 

Dean laughed at his little brother’s bluntness. “Yeah, I am. Or I was depending on this turns out.” 

“So you’re like Magic Mike?” 

“What do you know about Magic Mike? Nevermind, I don’t think I want to know. When did you get here?” 

“A few hours after Cass called.” Sam answered with a confused look on his face. “Mom and dad were really worried. As soon as Cass called, dad just told us to get in the car. I’ve never seen him drive like that. He got pulled over and he told the cop to go to hell. He got back in the car and stepped on the gas. He kicked up gravel and dirt. Pretty sure there’s a warrant out of his arrest now.” 

“No,” Dean shook his head because there was no way John would do something like that. “That’s not dad.” 

“It was. We got here in half the time it took get here at Christmas. We took the same route.” 

“How fast was he going?” 

“Fast enough that Mom wouldn’t let go of the door handle or dashboard but she didn’t say anything.” 

Dean couldn’t believe what Sammy said. He looked just over his brother’s shoulder to see his parents staying close to his door. Most likely they couldn’t hear what the brothers said over the other noises in the room but Dean knew they were watching. 

“I’m glad you guys are here. How long are you staying?” 

Sam shrugged his mouth opening and closing a few times. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m glad you guys are here.” 

“We’ll be here as long as you want.” John answered with his head in the doorway while Castiel shuffled into the room. 

Dean turned his head to Cass. “When can I get out of here? I wanna go home.” 

“You just woke up, Dean,” Castiel answered then sat down in the chair next to the bed. “I don’t think the doctor will release you for a few days.” 

“I don’t like being here. I don’t like the ‘one visitor at a time’ rule. I want real food.” He pouted. “Come on, Cass, bust me out of here!” 

“No!” Four voices proclaimed at once before Mary decided she had enough of waiting outside and entered. 

“Dean, no one is busting you out of here. You just woke up.”

“But Mom…”

“We will gladly bring you food and keep you company but no breaking out of here until they release you.” 

Dean folded his arms over his chest with a large frown on his face. He really wanted out there right now. “Okay but you have to bring me food.” 

“Of course, baby,” Mary smiled before she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll make you some tomato and rice soup.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” Dean smiled because if he had to stay here, at least he would eat. 

“It’s one visitor at a time,” the doctor snapped when she passed Dean’s room again. “I can have you banned.” 

“Can I leave?” Dean asked. “I want to go home.” 

The doctor rolled her eyes before she shook her head and walked off without another word. 

“She has a horrible bedside manner,” Mary commented. “I’ll try and talk to someone. Maybe they could give us some answers. Sam, come with me.”   
Sam nodded before he followed Mary out leaving Dean alone with Castiel. 

“I can’t stand that doctor,” Dean flopped back against the pillows then hissed as white hot pain burst from his side. “Tell me what happened, Cass. I wanna know.” 

“Dean, maybe it can wait…” 

“I want to know what happened.” 

“Alastair, he attacked you after work. Stabbed you a couple of times in the side then he tried to beat you to death.” Castiel explained in low, soft tones. He wasn’t sure how Dean would react to the news, and wanted to break it gently. “Cain and the guys handled him but he’s in jail now. I’m sure the police need to talk to you about what happened.” 

“I don’t want to talk to the police. I really don’t. I just want to go home.” 

“I know you do,” Castiel ran his fingers gently through Dean’s hair, “but I don’t want you to rush your recovery. Getting out of here, then coming right back, no one wants that.” 

“I don’t like hospitals. I would feel better at home in my own bed. Please, Cass.” 

“That woman is the worst person,” Mary exclaimed as she walked back into Dean’s room. “Do you know what she said when I asked her when we take Dean home? When the insurance runs out. Cass, give me the keys to your house. I’ll get Dean some clothes while you check him out. He’s not staying here anymore.” She scoffed with her hands on her hips. 

“The doctor said that?” 

“No, some hospital official. I don’t care if this is the best hospital in the world. No one will treat my son like that.” 

“That settles that,” Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. “We’ll start the paperwork.” 

“Don’t start the paperwork,” John said as he came in the room. “They won’t release Dean for at least 24 hours. We could sign him out against medical advice but there’s risks involved.”

“Risks?”

“Internal bleeding, tearing of sutures, blood clots, pain, death,” John read off from the list in his hand. “And that’s just the first five on here.” 

“Damn,” Dean swore. “What do you think I should do?”  
“Survive the rest of the day,” John admitted with a slight shrug, “we could try to transfer you but that would take longer than just waiting until tomorrow for your discharge.” 

“I can leave tomorrow?” 

“In the afternoon after you’ve been alert for 24 hours.” 

“I can manage that,” Dean grinned. 

“I need to make some calls. Make sure when you get home, you’ll have what you need to recuperate,” Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean. “I’ll be right outside.”


	25. Going Home

“I hired a nurse for you,” Castiel explained while he drove home. “I know you think you don’t need one but I want to make sure you’re healing properly.” 

“It’s not one of those live-in types, I hope. I don’t think you want to feed that many people.” Dean replied as he watched the world pass by. 

“No, the plan is to have her come in a few hours a day until you’re healed. I know your family will be here at least a week but after that, you’ll have someone there.” 

Dean let out a groan when he moved a certain way in his seat. He had a list of instructions on what he had to do now that he was out of the hospital. He needed rest, not to move around to much and tear open the stitches. He had prescriptions to fight off possible infections, help handle the pain, help him sleep, and a host of others that he wasn’t too sure about but would ask Cass. 

“I can’t wait to get home. I want to curl up on the couch and watch Star Wars and Ghostbusters.” He yawned loudly as he leaned his head against the window. “You’ll curl up with me?”

“Of course I will,” Castiel answered. “I’ll pull the comforter off the bed and your pillows.” 

“I’ll like that,” Dean grinned. “It’ll be like a big sleep over.” 

Dean found himself on the couch with the warm, fluffy comforter over him with his back pressed against Castiel’s arm. He playfully kicked at Sam’s leg once his brother got situated at the other end of the couch. His dad just settled next to Mary on the loveseat after he put Ghostbusters on for Dean. 

“Do you want some soup?” Mary asked before the menu popped up on the screen. 

“I’m good right now, Mom,” Dean answered. “Thanks.” 

John hit the buttons on the remote and the Columbia Pictures title screen filled the tv. They sat quietly each in their spots until a series of quick chirps made Castiel pulled out his phone. He tapped in the passcode then read several messages.

“Dean, do you want more company?” He asked as he showed Dean his phone. “Several people are texting me to ask if they can come see you.” 

Dean read through the messages then nodded. “Yeah, invite ‘em.” 

“Okay,” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head before he replied then another chirp. “They’ll be here around 3.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“How are you feeling?” Cain asked after he arrived with Kevin and Benny in tow. The trio brought plenty of food because according to Benny, no one should have to cook right now. 

“Tired.” Dean answered with his head resting heavily on Castiel’s shoulder. “Drugged up.” 

Cain smiled before he knelt close. “Don’t worry about work. Just heal. Get your rest.” He turned his attention to Cass. “I need to talk with you for a moment.” 

“Do you need me?” 

“Not right now. I’m good,” Dean answered with a smile. 

Once he knew Dean was okay, he eased himself off the couch and propped Dean up with a lot of pillows. He followed Cain outside so they could talk in private. 

“What’s this about?” 

“Alistair. He’s trying to blame all this on Dean.” 

“What? How?” Castiel felt his anger rising with each word. How dare Cain come into his house and tell him this. He regretted not killing that bastard.

“He’s saying that Dean was his sub. That this was some kind of roleplay gone bad.” 

“What? Why would anyone believe that?”   
“Because he’s employed at the club.”

“As a dancer. And The Executioner’s Song is not an S&M club.” 

“We know that but not everyone else does. Private club, remember? Rumors have been going around for years, and this is just what they need to believe them.” 

“So what can we do?” 

“Right now I have no idea. We just need to make Alistair look bad.” 

“I’m not telling him that.” 

“You don’t have to. I just want someone to prepare him for this. He’s going through alot right now, and I don’t want him to be blindsided.” 

“I doubt he’s thinking about work right now. He just got out the hospital.” Castiel didn’t want to listen to this anymore so he went back inside and sat next to Dean. 

“What was that about?” 

“Don’t worry about it. Cain just wanted to talk to me.” 

“Okay,” Dean yawned before he got comfortable then drifted off to sleep. 

Dean woke up a few hours later and found the rest of his family asleep and his coworkers gone. He heard Castiel’s phone buzz and quickly picked it up. He knew Cass’ passcode so he typed in the number. He read over the message from Cain. 

>>Tell Dean he will always have a job at the Club, but not as a dancer. I don’t care what Alistair tries to pull. He’s not going get away from this. 

Dean read over the message a few times trying to figure out what was going on. Why couldn’t he be a dancer at the club? Why did Cain text Castiel instead of talking to him? He set the phone on the coffee table then worked out from under the covers. He stumbled into the bathroom before he raised his shirt. He hissed when he turned and saw the bruises and bandages. How long would this take to heal and what kind of scars would he have?

“Dean. what are you going up?” Mary asked as she poked her in the open door. “Do you need something?” 

“How bad do you think it’ll be?” 

“I don’t know baby. We’ll have to see how it heals.” 

“You’ll stay for a while?” 

“Of course, baby. As long as you need.” 

Several weeks later, after the stitches came and Dean was back on his feet, Mary, John, and Sam packed up, said their goodbyes and went back to Kansas. They thought about staying a bit longer to help Dean cope with having to withdraw from school and the emotional effects but Dean insisted it was time for them to go. He needed to stand on his own two feet and if they stayed around, he couldn’t do that. So Dean stood in the driveway and waved as his family drove back to Kansas. 

He had the house to himself now away from the concerned faces of his family and boyfriend. He needed to see for himself just how feel he healed. His parents always said that the scars weren’t that bad and Castiel repeatedly told him that they weren’t that visible when he asked. Now he wanted to know, to form his own opinion on how they looked. Dean stared at this reflection, the scarring at his side from Alastair’s attack. He traced the long thick line from his hip to just under his chest then the series of smaller round ones that littered his side. He hated them, those scars, the signs of weakness. How could Cass still love him with these scars? 

He looked down at the reminders of his attack then punched the mirror shattering the glass. He watched blood blossom up from his knuckles. 

“Dean, what was that? Are you alright?” Castiel’s voice came from the kitchen. 

He needed to get out of the house. He needed to be alone for a minute. He couldn’t let Cass see him like this again. He didn’t answered instead he stormed out his room, down the hall, and out the house slamming doors behind him. 

“Dean this isn’t you,” Castiel chased after the man trying to get him back in the house before the storm rolled over them. “We can talk about this inside.” 

“No!” Dean shouted over the wind. “I don’t want to go inside! I don’t want to talk! I want you to leave me alone!” He screamed before he turned on his heels. 

“Dean, the storm! You can’t be out in this!” Castiel won’t leave him alone. “Come inside!” 

“God damn it, Cass!” Dean roared before he took a wild punch. “I don’t care! I don’t want you around!” 

Castiel caught Dean’s arm and took great care in not hurting the younger man but got him on the ground. “You are not doing this! You are not pushing me away! That’s not how it works!” 

“Get off me!” Dean shouted as he bucked and twisted under Castiel. “Let me go! 

“No!” Castiel shouted. “I’m not letting you go until you calm down! Or at least talk to me!” 

Dean screamed this inhuman wail trying to get away. He couldn’t talk to Cass. He wouldn’t understand. Dean couldn’t let Castiel stay with him. Not after what happened. “No! Get away! Leave! I want to be left alone!” 

“Come inside and I’ll leave you alone but you’re not walking off. Not in this.” 

Dean felt the fight leave him at that. The rush over his body crashed tight muscles going weak making him so tired and worn. He dropped his head onto the grass and tried to focus on his breathing. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked above him loosening his grip just a bit on his arms. “Dean?” 

Dean tried to respond, to tell Cass the moment was over but he couldn’t find his voice. Everything just seemed too far away and he closed his eyes. 

“Dean!” Castiel shouted above him but it sounded fuzzy like there was a pillow over Dean’s head. “Shit, Dean!” 

Dean woke up at the couch a blanket tucked around his shoulders and a pillow behind his head. He blinked a few times before he slowly sat up and found Castiel sleeping in the loveseat. He smiled at the sight of his lover looking so peaceful but then everything changed. He didn’t want to weight Cass down. He had to leave to make things right for that man. He could call John, make up some story, and he could go home. Cass would find someone else, someone that didn’t have scars or wild mood swings. Maybe he could settle with another Celestial if he wanted. 

He wiggled out from under the blanket then quietly shuffled out the living room. He needed to call his dad and go home. He found his phone after a few minutes of searching and speed dialed his dad. 

“Dad, can you come get me?” was all Dean said before he hung up without waiting for an answer.

Dean smiled when John pulled up in his truck. He didn’t bother to pack because Cass would be suspicious but he was going home. He rushed over the passenger side and pulled on the door. It didn’t open and Dean stood there confused. “Dad?” Dean knocked on the window. “Dad, it’s locked.” 

“I know,” John said as he rolled down the window. 

“So unlock it so I can get in. We can get back on the road now.” 

“What about the Impala, Dean? You want to leave her? After all the work you put in?” 

“She’s not painted. I didn’t finish.” 

John pointed to the bed of the truck with several car tools. “I have the paint, and the machines to finish her.” 

Dean debated what to do for several seconds before the Impala won out. He and his dad could have her painted and be on the road on the morning. He could wait another day then follow his Dad in the Impala. He would be back in Kansas by the middle of the week and Sammy would be happy to have him close. 

“Let’s get her finished,” Dean nodded before he helped his dad take his tools out the truck. They walked to the garage and started on the project. 

“I’m not taking you home, Dean,” John said once he finished spraying the Impala. He arrived two days ago hours after Dean made the phone call. 

“What?” 

“I’m not letting you run away from this. You coming back to Kansas? It’s not what you want. I have no idea what you’re thinking about coming back with me? It’s not what you really want.” 

“Yes, I do!” Dean panicked because he needed his dad to see his reason. He couldn’t stay here with Cass. “Dad, I want to go home. I can help mom out with the store.” 

“What are you going to at the store, Dean? Henry still helps out around the place. Your mom has some good workers. Plus you didn’t want the store.” 

“I could help you out. You keep saying…” 

“No, you’re not dropping out of school to be a mechanic.” 

“Dad!” 

“No, Dean! You spent too much time trying to get into that program. You worked too hard to just turn around and leave it all behind.” He unscrewed the hose from the sprayer. “You don’t want to live in that house? Fine, we’ll find you an apartment but I’m not taking you back to Kansas.” 

“Why not?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared. “You said I should call…”

“I could come and bring you home,” John sighed heavily because he wasn’t sure how to explain why he wouldn’t take Dean back to Kansas. “I know I said I would but this is different. You’re trying to run away. You can’t do that.” 

“Dad, please. I don’t want to stay here.” 

“Then we’ll go apartment hunting. I’ll change and we can go. I’m sure there are plenty of apartments. I’ll pay the rent until you get settled but moving home isn’t an option.” 

“I lost my scholarship. I missed too much. I can’t stay, Dad. Please. I want to go home.”

John walked over and placed a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder. “There’s grants and loans. Your Mom and I can help you out. You sit out this semester and start fresh the next. You have to stay here, Dean. This is your home, Dean.” 

“He hates me, Dad. He hates what happened and he hates me.” Dean whispered.

“Did he say that?” 

Dean shook his head. “I can tell. It’s different now. He’s different.”

“Different how?” 

“He barely looks at me. He treats me like a child. We don’t talk like we used to. It’s different. I need to get out of here. I can’t stay.” 

John scrubbed his hand down his face before he turned and leaned against the large tool cart. He sighed heavily before he spoke again. “Dean, he’s a good man. I can’t believe I’m saying this because I was so against the relationship. I have never seen you as happy or as excited about anyone. I know it’s different between the two of you right now but it’s doesn’t have to stay that way. Don’t run away, Dean. I know right now that seems like you’re only choice but it’s not. Stay and fight, Dean.” 

“Dad, please.” 

“No, Dean. You’re going to stay. Give it time.” 

“I don’t want to give it time!” Dean shouted before he picked up a crowbar. “I don’t want to be here! Why are you telling me to stay?” He raised it up above his head ready to swing at the trunk of the car before his father’s voice cut through the rage. 

“Because you’re stronger than this, Dean,” John calmly stated before he pulled the crowbar out of Dean’s hands. “You never ran away from a fight before Dean. Don’t start now.” 

Dean scoffed before he stomped out the garage. Why wouldn’t anyone listen to what he wanted? Why did he have to fight when all he wanted to do was run? 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice came from the other side of the door along with a light knock. “Dean, are you alright?”

“Yeah I am,” Dean replied back. 

“Can I come in?” Castiel asked from his side of the door. “I need to tell you something. It’s important.”

“Okay,” Dean answered with a deep sigh. He really didn’t want Castiel to see him right now but if he sent Castiel away that would arise suspicion.

The door opened, Castiel entered, walked over then knelt besides the tub. There was seriousness to his body. It filled Dean with a sense of dread and a strange bit of peace.  
Here it was, Dean knew it in his bones, the moment that Castiel finally left him. His outbursts, the lack of sex, Castiel finally had enough of all of it and was here to tell him to move out.

“I have to leave for a week tomorrow,” Castiel began, “I’m going to the Colony and help some of the new arrivals. It’s an emergency. If you want, you can come with me. It would be a nice change of scenery for you, if you wanted to go. And you could ask someone else to come with you so you won’t be alone.”

“You want me to come with you?” 

“Yes, I would like you to come. I want you to meet my family.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re important to me and a big part of my life. I want them to get to know you. Plus it would help the younger generation adapt to live on Earth. We can explain what it’s like but we’re still aliens on this planet.” 

“So I’m a show and tell project?” 

“Dean, that’s not….” 

“I don’t want to go. I don’t want to meet your stupid family. You said you hated them! What you think they’ll take a look at me and think you’re some hot stuff?” He knew he was out of line. He wanted a fight, to push every one of Castiel’s buttons until he got so frustrated he left Dean alone. “I’m not your show and tell project. I’m not going to help some new aliens take over the world.” 

“Dean!” Castiel’s eyes went wide as he recoiled from Dean’s harsh tone. 

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me! I know what you’re trying to do! You want to show me off as some poor little human that couldn’t take care of himself! Tell your kind how great you are at taking in hopeless causes!” Dean got out the tub making sure to splash water all over the floor and Cass. “You want them to think that all humans are some kind of pet! No, Cass, I’m not fucking going! You can take your pity and shove it!” 

“Dean, I’m not….”

“Can it, Cass! I’m not some dumb kid. I know what you’re trying and do!” He knew he didn’t make sense, that Castiel wouldn’t understand. He needed to make Cass so angry that the Celestial threw him out. If Cass kicked him out, John would be here and they could back to Kansas. “I’m not going!” 

Dean walked out the bathroom leaving wet footprints on the floor and into his room. He slammed the door and made sure to lock it so Castiel couldn’t follow.


	26. Self Discovery

Dean stayed true to his word and stayed locked in his room. He didn’t come out if Castiel was there, and he refused to talk to anyone. He ignored text messages, phone calls, and two attempts by Charlie to see him. He stayed in that room even when Castiel knocked on his door, begged him to come out, and talk. He didn’t bother to say good-bye when Castiel told him he was leaving for the Colony.

“Please, be here when I get back, Dean. That’s all I ask,” Castiel’s voice came through the wood just before the sounds of wheels on tile rolled away.

The night Castiel left, Dean stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. He didn’t know why but tonight he just couldn’t sleep. Everything from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet hurt, and he didn’t know why. He hadn’t felt this bad since the attack. What was wrong with him?

“I don’t deserve you!” Dean screamed at Castiel. “I don’t deserve your love or compassion. I shouldn’t have gone to work that night. I should have taken the Impala to the club. Accepted a ride from Benny! I didn’t do any of that!” He shouted as he stormed over to Castiel and pounded his fist into the other’s chest. “I didn’t do anything! I couldn’t save myself!”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist holding them still while he looked into the frightened blankness of Dean’s brown eyes. “Do not tell me that I don’t deserve you,” Castiel nearly growled. “Don’t tell me what that I can’t love you. That I can’t want you because I do. Nothing that happened that night changed my feelings for or about you.”

He’s lying, the voice which took a physical shape during all this whispered over Dean’s shoulder. You know he’s lying because of the way he looks at you. Listen to me, Dean, push him away! Make him leave!

“Why?” Dean cried unable to understand.

“Because you’re you. You love birds, you have a good soul. You love with all your heart,” Castiel explained. “That didn’t change that night. What happened that night didn’t change the most important part of you Dean. It might have frightened it so that it buried itself under a mountain of fear and self doubt but it didn’t change that.”

He’s lying! The voice shouted at Dean trying to pull the young man away from Castiel. Come to me, Dean! Listen to me! You know you’re not worthy of him! He’s powerful and wealthy! You are nothing! You’re weak! You don’t want to live! You want to die!

“Shut up!” Dean shouted at the voice. “You shut up!” He untangled himself out of Castiel’s arms then pushed at the faceless form.

You can’t fight me, Dean. The form shifted a face finally emerging. You know I speak the truth.  
Dean gasped when he saw the face of the form – Alastair’s vile, smirking face with that lopsided grin that Dean hated. That was the face of his doubt.

“No you don’t!” Dean snapped having found the courage to face his fears. He pushed with all his weight against Alastair. “You don’t know the truth!” He shouted and stood his ground. “Every word is a lie!” Each statement ended with another hard push that sent Alastair back a bit each time. “Nothing you say is the truth!”

Alastair stumbled unable to understand the sudden change in Dean. He had Dean right where he wanted him, ready to give up all he had. Why wasn’t the dancer in his clutches now? You’re still a whore. You can’t fight me on that! You asked for it.

“Go to hell!” Dean exclaimed before he shoved Alastair again. “I never wanted you! I don’t belong to you! I hate you!” One more shove and Alastair’s heel were at the edge of an endless pit. “I did nothing wrong!” One last hard shove and Alastair fell over the edge and into the pit.

Dean watched as the body fell then crashed into a rocky mountainside. He fell to his knees and wept for all the time that he wasted listening to the voice in his head.

Dean rushed into the master bedroom ready to explain everything to Castiel when he saw the empty bed and remembered that his lover was away working with newly vesseled Celestials. Refusing to fall back into the dark thoughts that haunted him, he walked over to the right side of the bed and laid down on top of the covers. He took a pillow from the left side, Castiel’s side, and hugged it against his chest breathing in the faint scent of Castiel’s shampoo and soap. Dean looked up at the ceiling, and decided he was taking his life back right now. He picked up the handset from the phone cradle and dialed the number Castiel had written down for Dean to contact him. He held the phone to his ear and listened to the rings. On the fourth ring, someone picked up.

“Hello?” Castiel’s voice, quiet, full of sleep, was music to Dean’s ears.

“Cass?” Dean asked softly.

“Dean, are you alright?” Urgency and worried replaced the gentleness of sleep. “Did something happen?” The rustle of sheets being pulled back let Dean know that Castiel was getting out of bed.

“I’m fine,” Dean admitted honestly as a smile spread over his face. “I just wanted to hear your voice.” He was calm and sure of himself again for the first time in months. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“What is it?” Castiel didn’t sound convince. “Do I need to come home?” The sound of a body getting out of bed came through the phone. “I’m coming home.”

“No don’t do that,” Dean exclaimed, “Castiel, I promise you. I’m okay. I just miss you, that’s all.” He assured the other man.

“I miss you too,” Castiel agreed as he sat back down on the bed.

“Cass,” Dean reached out to the empty side of the bed, “I wish you were here now.”

Castiel sighed. “I wish I was there as well,” he admitted, “or you were here.”

Dean chuckled as he sat up. “Our bed's too big for one person,” he admitted shyly.

“You’re in bed?” Castiel sounded confused at that. Dean hadn’t laid in bed since the attack. Dean slept on the couch most nights so what happened tonight? Why was Dean in their bed?

“Yes,” Dean answered, “I wanted to be somewhere that reminded me of you. The bed seemed like the most likely place in the house.”

“Dean are you sure you’re okay? I can leave right now and be home in the morning.” He wasn’t sure what was going on with Dean right now. He worried that something might have set Dean off and he wouldn’t make it back in time.

“I promise you, I’m okay,” Dean nodded even though Castiel couldn’t see it. “I’m just sorry I yelled at you before you left. I realized something tonight that I should have known all along.  
You love me. You care for me. You want me no matter what. You told me that, kept reassuring me, but I refused to listen. Now I’m listening.”

Castiel let out a slow breath with the phone pressed to his shoulder. He looked up at the ceiling giving himself time to get over the flood of emotions that washed over him. He pulled the phone back up to his mouth. “I love you. No matter what. I love you, Dean.” He spoke the words.

“I love you,” Dean whispered back in the same way he had before the attack. He meant those three little words just as much as he had the first time he spoke them. “I love you.”

Castiel eased himself back into bed and glanced over to the right side, what was Dean’s side of their bed back home. He ran his hand over the empty side when an idea came into his head.

“Are you laying down under the covers?” He asked.

“No I’m laying on top of the covers looking up at the ceiling. We really need to paint.” Dean answered. “Why?”

“Get comfortable under the covers.” Castiel instructed hating that he was so far away. He wanted to be there right now. “I have an idea.”

“Okay I did that,” Dean answered after he slid under the sheets then squeezed the pillow tight.  
“Now wrap the blanket around you and close your eyes.”

“Okay.”

“Think of me,” Castiel whispered into the phone picturing the young man in his bed. “Think of my arms around you. Your body against mine.”

“Cassl,” Dean whispered sensually into the phone, “I can remember how that feels. I am missing it right now. It’s lonely here without you.” His breath hitched as a little moan escaped his lips. “Cass, can you tell me what you do if you were here?”

Castiel covered his mouth with his hand trying not to get all choked up on the phone. He wanted to be home in bed with Dean right now instead of hundreds of miles away.

“Castiel, when are you going to be home?” Dean asked quietly, sleep creeping up on him.

“I’ll be home at the end of the week,” he answered. “Just three more days.”

“I have something to show you when you get home,” Dean remarked.

“I would like that. Good night. I love you.”

Castiel walked into his bedroom to find Dean sleeping on the right side of the bed cradling one of Castiel’s pillows against his chest. The younger man looked so peacefully that Castiel didn’t have the heart to wake him and tell him that he returned. Instead Castiel propped his bags up against the wall by the dresser then went into the bathroom for a quick shower and shave.

Once he washed off the flight funk, he walked over to the bed and carefully tucked Dean under the covers before he went over to the left side of the bed and laid on top of the covers to just look at the sleeping face of his lover. He went to brush his hand over Dean’s forehead but decided against it since he wasn’t sure if the action would wake Dean from his peaceful sleep. Instead he just laid there watching his lover until his eyelids grew heavy and closed.

When Dean woke up the next morning, he smiled when he saw Castiel sleeping beside him on top of the covers. He glanced down and realized that he was under the warm bed linens. He remembered falling asleep on cradling Castiel’s pillow and knew that sometime during the night Castiel came home and tucked him into bed. Dean smiled to himself knowing that he finally moved passed the trauma of the attack and was ready to rebuild his life. He could live the life he wanted on his own terms. Dean’s terms were that he wouldn’t live in a cloud of depression, sadness, mistrust and self anger. He would laugh, he would smile, he would love, just as he had before. He was stronger than Alastair and he would take control of his destiny. First he needed to wake his lover up.

“Hey, sleepy head,” Dean whispered while he traced his thumb over Castiel’s lips. “Wake up so I can show you something.”

Castiel groaned in his sleep but he slowly opened his eyes. “Morning. How long have you been up?”

“A few minutes. Can you get out of bed for me? I want to do something.”

Castiel nodded and slowly got up. “What are we doing?”

“Something I want to do.”

“Which is?”

“Cass,” Dean gently explained while they stood in the bedroom facing each other, “I need you. I need to feel you inside me again.” He explained as he slowly stripped off his shirt. “If you don’t want me, I need to you tell me right now. I can handle it if you tell me now but I can’t wait. You need to tell me right now so I can move back home with my parents. Understand?”

Castiel nodded at the explanation understanding that Dean wanted to be with him but he didn’t want to force Castiel to stay in the relationship. Dean was giving him an out even if it broke the younger man’s heart. He watched all the little somber movements Dean biting his bottom lip to keep from begging.

“I want to be with you, Dean. Nothing has changed.”

Dean smiled before he took a step closer to Castiel. Now he was within arms’ reach of the other. “Okay now close your eyes,” he instructed.

Castiel followed the instruction closing his eyes allowing Dean to take the lead. He took a deep breath in feeling Dean’s body heat so close in front of him.

“Now this is the next part,” Dean spoke with a budding sense of joy as he stepped closer to Castiel and placed one of his soft palms on the center of the older chest right where the heart was. The dancer traced a series of small circles over the spot before he took one of Castiel’s hands and interlaced their fingers.

Castiel fought down the urge to squeeze Dean’s hand as his rough palm touched the warm, smooth, younger skin. The contact made Castiel take in a long, slow breath while his eyes remained closed. How long had it been since the two had simply held hands like this? How long had the cloud of Alastair’s brutality hung over their relationship pulling the two apart? Just this simple, familiar act seemed to chase away a part of the cloud bringing the two closer.

“Here’s the next part,” Dean’s voice was so playful, so happy, so much like it was when they first met that Castiel almost opened his eyes to see Dean’s face, “you can only say no if you don’t want to do something. That if you think we’re going too far for you.” He must have known that Castiel wanted nothing more than to open his eyes because he felt his lover squeeze his hand. “Eyes closed for just a bit longer.”

“I’ll keep them closed,” he smiled enjoying this, “but what are you doing? ” He ran his thumb over the back of Dean’s hand. He wished he could remain in this moment with Dean this close to him. Castiel felt Dean take another step and the young man was against him then his free hand was raised up and placed on Dean’s shoulder. The downward curve where the arm and the shoulder came together was bare and slightly damp like Dean had just stepped out of the shower. He heard a small, soft, happy gasp come from Dean.

One hand rested on his shoulder, the other interlaced, Dean finally had his lover’s touch again. He hadn’t been touched like this since the incident because he didn’t want to be touched. He hated the way he looked, all scarred and broken. He thought Castiel would be tired of his mood swings and send him to his family but Castiel was too good to do that. He didn’t even know if he wanted to stay with cass but with the support of his those around him, he was ready move past the night and the scars and into a new era of his life.

Dean wanted Castiel to touch him, to be with Castiel in the way they were before and now he would have it. He slowly lifted himself up onto the balls of his feet to place a chaste kiss on Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel smiled just a bit when Dean’s gentle, cool lips were against his cheek. It would have been another simple gesture but it had so much meaning behind it. A chaste kiss on the cheek was so completely remarkable now. He wanted to hug Dean and started to bring his arm around Dean’s shoulders but his mind rebelled against the instinct and his arm froze.

“That would be fine,” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear before he slowly lead Castiel’s arm around his shoulders, “it’s nice to know that after all of it, you still desire me.”

Castiel looked down at the young man pressed so close to his body. How would he ever be able to explain just how much he yearned for this young man? Where there enough words to describe his feelings?

“I didn’t want to rush you,” he whispered as he drew a small circle over Dean’s shoulder with his finger, “but I always desired you. I would wait as long as needed to make sure you were comfortable and ready.”

Dean stood in front of Castiel with a happy smile on his face. “This is for us,” he said before he leaned his head on Castiel’s chest, “it’s time for us to be together again. I want us to be together again like it was before.”

Castiel traced his hand over the side of Dean’s neck before he placed a small, gentle kiss on the right temple. He let his hand glide down over the bare, smooth curve of Dean’s shoulder feeling the relaxed muscles. He stood like that for several minutes allowing his free hand to gently ghost down the length of Dean’s arm then back up over the shoulder and collarbone before moving up the neck to stop at the jaw line. He listened to the sounds of Dean’s breathing hearing it hitch excitedly several times when his fingers touched over different areas.

“Could I open my eyes?” Castiel whispered as his fingers brushed against Dean’s wrist, “I want to see you.”

“Yes,” Dean responded with a breathy moan.

Castiel opened his eyes immediately meeting those amazing brown eyes. They were clear of fear, worry and mistrust instead shone with love, desire and devotion. Castiel smiled warmly before he slowly leaned his head forward and down. He kept his eyes open to watch for any signs of a frightened reaction then just when their lips were a hair’s breadth apart, he stopped.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered against those familiar lips that he hadn’t tasted in months.  
Dean closed the distance pressing his lips against Castiel with a slight moan. He deepened the kiss parting his lips giving Castiel an opportunity. The dancer let out an illicit whimper when Castiel’s tongue slid past his lips and touched his tongue. “Ohh,” he recognized the sound that came from his mouth as that of one of true love.

Castiel couldn’t believe how wonderful this moment was. Here in the low light of his bedroom stood the man he cherished so much that it hurt. His heart ached with desire for this man as their tongues continued to taste the other. He wanted more but he would not push Dean too far too fast so he kept one hand on Dean’s shoulder while the other remained held in Dean’s. He pulled the dancer closer however feeling the dancer’s chest against his.

Dean gave a small mew before he turned his head breaking the kiss.

Castiel immediately snapped out of his lusty haze fearing that he moved too soon and somehow triggered a memory of that night. He yanked his hand off Dean’s shoulder then untangled their fingers before he took one step back giving Dean some space.

“Why did you do that?” Dean asked bottom lip quivering as he looked up at Castiel with sad, puppy eyes.

“Because-you” Castiel tried to explain with hand motions but that didn’t work to well, “I thought something was wrong. I thought maybe I pushed too far when I pulled you closer,” he admitted quietly looking away from Dean unable to take the sad, puppy look.

“No!” Dean exclaimed as he rubbed his hands over Castiel’s shoulders, “I liked it a lot,” he admitted with a sheepish voice angling his chin down trying not to blush, “I just wanted more.”

“What?” Castiel’s mouth dropped open as his eyes bulged out of his head. “More? Wanted? You?”

Dean chuckled with a happy smile at Castiel’s reaction. It was very cute to see the older man looking so confused. He decided to make sure Castiel understand what he meant by taking Castiel’s left hand and placing it on his right hip. The dancer purred at the feeling of the rough, palm against the curve of his hip.

“I wanted more,” he answered as he placed Castiel’s right hand on his left hip, “your hands didn’t move. I like it when they move over me. I miss you touching me.”

Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean’s with a relieved chuckle. He had been so worried that something was wrong that he didn’t consider that Dean wanted more than just light touches and amazing kisses. He breathed in the smell of Dean’s body – a mixture of minty apple shampoo and earthy soap that the dancer used. “Can I keep going then?” He asked.

Dean nodded happily with a little lick of his bottom lip. “Yes,” he answered before he stood up on his tip toes again and kissed Castiel full on the mouth.

Castiel reached for the drawer only to have Dean still his hand.

“Please not tonight,” Dean begged, “nothing between us tonight.” After all the trauma of the attack, he didn’t want anything to come between them. He wanted to feel Castiel completely inside him without the barrier. “Please?”

“Are you sure?” Castiel glanced down at the young man in his arms.

“I’m clean and you’re clean,” Dean found his voice, “I need to feel you inside me as a way of me taking back control over my body. I’m decided this. I’m deciding that I want you climaxing inside me.”

A small part of Castiel’s mind thought this was an absolutely terrible idea. While it was true they were both free of diseases, he didn’t want Dean to think having unprotected sex was something he should be doing. He so wanted to respect Dean’s decision but he thought that this would make Dean relive that night and the young man would remain stuck.

“Please, Castiel?” Dean pleaded.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Castiel propped himself up on his elbows. “I don’t want to hurt you in any way.”

Dean smiled softly before he nodded. “I’m sure. Everything inside me wants you. I need to feel you inside me. I know it doesn’t change what happened to me but with you, I know I’m safe. You don’t force, you don’t take, you don’t hurt. My mind knows that always has and now I want my body to know that too.”

“I’ll go slow,” Castiel agreed before he placed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips, “like our first time.”

“I would like that,” Dean answered then found himself experiencing one of the most passionate, tender, happiest nights of his life.


	27. Ultim

Castiel came into Dean’s bedroom at 12:01 to find the young man awake and reading. He didn’t want to disturb the other if there was school work so he knocked on the door frame. “Are you busy?” Castiel asked when the dancer looked up from his book. 

“No,” Dean smiled as he rolled his shoulders, “I’m just going over the next chapter. I finished the required. What’s up?” He made room on the bed for Castiel to come sit next to him. 

Castiel took up the invitation by walking up to Dean’s bed and sitting down on the foot of the bed. He smiled as Dean stretched out his long legs so that Castiel’s lap acting like a foot rest. 

“It’s your birthday,” Castiel whispered to Dean as he picked up Dean’s right foot and massaged the arch. 

“My birthday’s tomorrow,” Dean said with a giggle in this voice as he leaned against the cool, soft pillows.

“It’s 12:05 January 24th,” Castiel stated , “it’s officially your birthday.” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder to the clock on his desk seeing that it was indeed past midnight and officially his birthday. He grinned widely and happily, eyes sparkled with mirth and joy. 

“I’m not so young anymore,” Dean stated now that he was 23. 

Castiel lifted Dean’s foot up to his mouth then kissed the top of it. “Age never mattered much to me. I will love you no matter what.”

Dean blushed but he knew the words were true. He didn’t doubt Castiel’s love and devotion like he had at the beginning of their relationship. “I’m so glad we’re together,” Dean admitted before he sat up. 

“Can you believe it’s been four years?” Castiel asked as he rubbed the bottom of Dean’s foot. 

“It hasn’t been four,” Dean started only stop and count the years in his head. “It has been four years.” 

“Let’s move into the living room,” Castiel suggested.

Dean and Castiel sat in front of the fire cuddled up together under a fleece blanket. 

“I need to give you your birthday gift,” Castiel announced a few moments later. 

“I don’t need anything,” Dean whined as Castiel got out from under the blanket, “just stay here with me.” 

Castiel kissed Dean’s lips before he said. “I will get right back under there as soon as I get your gift.” 

Castiel came back a few minutes later with a legal sized envelope in his hand. “It’s not much but I hope it will do.” 

Dean opened the envelope revealing a thick, folded document inside. He looked up at Castiel slightly confused at this. “What is it?” He asked as he pulled out the document and folded it.

“That is my will,” Castiel explained as he watched Dean’s face for a reaction, “and it says that you will inherit all my assets. I want to make sure that if something were to happen to me, you and your family will be secure. My lawyers made sure that no one could challenge it.” 

“Cass, you can’t do this,” Dean looked up at his lover, wide eyed and shocked, “I don’t want this. I can’t run your businesses.” 

“You won’t have to run my businesses,” Castiel explained as he pointed to one specific paragraph, “I want to you to live the life you want. I want you to know that you can. If you need to restore the Impala again, if something happens to your family, this will ensure you have the means.”

“I can’t,” Dean became only to have Castiel place one finger over Dean’s lips. 

“You can,” Castiel stated. 

“Cass, this says your husband, Dean Winchester inherits….” 

Castiel reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, green velvet, rounded box with a wide grin on his face. He opened the box slowly, then just held it open so Dean could see the wide, sterling silver ring with alternating blue topaz and emerald green stones embedded in the metal. “I had this made on my last business trip. I want to marry you, Dean. I know we talked about it, and I would like for us to be married now before you start graduate school in the fall.” 

Dean gasped before he reached out and touched the ring. Castiel wanted to marry him? 

“Yes!” Dean leaned forward as he kissed Castiel’s lips then threw his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “Thank you,” Dean whispered softly seeing that Castiel just wanted to make sure he would have a comfortable life in case something happened to him. “I don’t want to lose you,” he admitted a huge lump forming in his throat making it hard to say any words. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere soon,” Castiel admitted as he held Dean against him, “I plan on being around for a very long time.” 

“I don’t have a ring for you,” Dean whispered as he pressed himself against Castiel, “I should have gotten you a ring.” 

“You don’t have to get me a ring,” Castiel kissed Dean’s head. 

“I want to,” Dean smiled as they snuggled up together, “I want to see my ring on your finger. Tell the world you’re mine.” 

“We can go shopping whenever you like.” 

Dean eased himself into Castiel’s lap then smiled against those wonderful lips. “Take me,” he whispered, breathy and full of passion. 

They made love for hours after Castiel gave him a birthday present and a part of Dean wished they could just stay like this for the entire day. He thought they could since Dean didn’t have work or school but he wasn’t sure about Castiel’s schedule.

“I’m off today,” Castiel stated a moment later as a slight smirk came over his face as he propped himself up onto his elbow. “No way was I going to work on your birthday.” He traced his hand over Dean’s arm loving that he could touch Dean again like he did in the beginning. He laced his fingers together with his lover before he brought Dean’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them. “I am yours for the entire day.”

Dean literally purred when Castiel’s lips touched his skin as his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He opened them again as a small, warm smile spread over his face knowing that this man loved him so much. “Thank you.” He whispered as he snuggled up close to Castiel pressing himself completely against the body of his older lover.

“Do you have anything you want to do today?” Castiel asked as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

“Be with you,” Dean stated as Castiel rolled them so that Dean straddled his hips. “I want to be with you.” He gave a little laugh with that as he bit his lip making his piercing wiggle seductively. He leaned down and was just about to kiss Castiel’s lips when his cellphone went off. He groaned for a moment then decided to just ignore the phone and pressed his lips to his lovers.

Ignoring it seemed to work and Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips as their tongues began to dance together. He loved being with this man, his man on his birthday and there was stopping him. He kissed Castiel full of the mouth happiness radiated from every cell in his body.

“I do have a request,” Dean bit his bottom lip with the words, “for my birthday.” He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he looked up at Castiel. He wanted to do this since Charlie admitted she enjoyed it with Dorothy. He wasn’t sure if Castiel would agree though because while they have been together for years, Dean still had a few small secrets. 

“Could you be just a little rough with me? Nothing too serious but just enough that I know that I am forever yours. I want to see bruises from your fingers on my hips. I want you to mark me up with your lips and your hands.” 

“Are you sure? We haven’t done anything like that before.” 

“I want it. I want to feel you inside me for days.” 

“I can do that,” he grinned and before he knew it, their bodies were pressed together and kissing passionately. They were naked in a few breaths and on the floor with Dean under him.

“Please, Cass. Please.” Dean turned his head to the side panting heavily as Castiel’s shaft moved inside him. He came so many times from their passion that he wasn’t sure he could continue.

Castiel was tormenting him by avoiding that one important spot inside him that always gave release. He rolled his hips trying to angle Castiel so the other would hit that spot. “Oh no, my love,” Castiel teased as he kissed Dean again, “not so soon.”

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Dean gasped out as Castiel placed one of his legs over his shoulders making it possible to the older to move deeper inside him. The other had climaxed three times already yet Castiel had denied him release.

“You wanted it rough my love,” Castiel stated as he went further inside the other, “and this is my roughness.”

One leg over a broad shoulder, one leg wrapped tightly around Castiel’s middle, Dean’s mouth dropped open but made no sound as Castiel fucked him. He has asked for roughness and Castiel gave it to him yet somehow there was still a slight gentleness to this coupling. Perhaps it was the way Castiel made sure that he didn’t apply too much pressure to Dean’s wrist or the fact that Castiel placed a soft pillow under his head but something let Dean know that Castiel, no matter how rough, how hard, was still concerned about his well being.

“This is too much,” Dean whined wanting release, “I can’t handle.”

Castiel chuckled once then angled his hips so that his cock brushed over Dean’s prostate. He watched Dean writhed under him before he rolled his hips back then pushed forward hitting the gland again.

Dean came so hard that his vision went black and drained away all his energy. He looked up at Castiel with a satisfied, sleepy smile on his face before his eyes drifted closed. He could only breathe and even turning his head to the side was too much for him.

Castiel kissed Dean’s lips before he eased himself out of his young lover. He gently touched Dean’s soft, sweaty cheek before he stood. He pulled on his underwear, kissed Dean’s forehead then went to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later with a fluffy towel and washcloth in his hand and a clean chest. Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead again before he whispered into Dean’s ear. “I’m cleaning you up.”

Dean nodded with a sleepy moan when the damp, warm cloth touched his chest. He mumbled something that sounded like a ‘thank you’ as Castiel wiped off his chest. OnceCastiel finished with Dean’s chest, he blushed when Castiel moved to his thighs. He parted them easily letting Castiel remove the overflow that dribbled down the deep thighs.

“If you want,” Castiel suggested as he gently rubbed it along the upper insides of Dean’s thighs, “I can put you in the tub.”

“No,” Dean mumbled barely able to open his eyes, “just stay here,” he sighed in a dream like state completely, totally drained from their lovemaking. Plus he just didn’t want to be moved from his spot.

Castiel gave one amused chuckle, checked Dean’s thigh then once he was satisfied that he cleaned Dean, he spread the towel out over Dean’s waist then folded the wash cloth and placed it on the mantle.

“Lay with me,” Dean smiled feeling a bit of his energy return.

Castiel laid down beside Dean wrapping one arm around the other man. “Happy birthday my love,” he whispered to the other kissing Dean’s temple.

“Can we get married this weekend? Just do the Justice of the Peace thing now and have a big event later?” Dean asked.

“You want to do that? I thought you would want your family here.” 

“The big event is for family,” Dean smirked as he rolled over and draped himself over Cass. “I want something that’s just for you and me first.” 

“Then we’ll go to the courthouse on Saturday.” Castiel answered with a bright smile because after all the years of searching the galaxy, he found that soul that made him feel complete. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
